Our Fight
by FoundingRaiderChrona
Summary: The two of us had made a promise that when he was old enough, he'd come and live with us on Cray. Somehow he ended up forgetting that promise. At least now he and the others can finally be together again. And they can finally protect him. (Updates every Saturday after every new episode of 'NEXT' (Around 9:00PM or so) unless mentioned otherwise.)
1. Two Friends

_**Hello one and all to 'Our Fight'(Still working on the title...), the fourth fan fiction I've published! And for those of who who read my other stories, yes, I'm keeping track of the order in which I publish my stories.**_

 _ **Any who, this story is actually based on a theory (I guess?) that I and, I think, some other people in the CFV community had come up with. Which only grew after seeing episode 25 of 'CFV G: GIRS Crisis'. Basically, Chrono had met the units of 'Gear Chronicle' at a younger age with some sort of power and something had happened causing him to forget them. Episodes 3, 46 and 48 of 'CFV G' (Season 1) only added to this. And if I forgot to include any other episodes of significance I'm sorry, but the one I already listed seemed the most memorable and important to this 'theory' to me.**_

 _ **So with that out of the way, here's the prologue to 'Our Fight'! (Seriously, really need to work on the title. We'll see if it fits as the story goes on.) Hopefully I get this published before episode 26 of 'CFV G: GIRS Crisis' is here...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever. I'm just a fan with an overactive imagination, this story is one of the results of that.**_

 _ **Started: 4/3/16-Finished: 4/4/16**_

 _ **...**_

 _Today was another ordinary day on their planet. No Void, no Link Joker, no threat was hanging over their peaceful world, for once. The inhabitants of Cray could finally enjoy life without any disturbance..._

 _"WHAA!"_

 _...Most of the time._

 _Steam Maiden Jusil and Heart Thump Worker peaked out from behind some of the many trees surrounding the Dark Zone's ruins at the sound of the cry. Earlier Chronojet Dragon had put the two in charge of looking after the younger Gear Chronicle units while he and some handful of the other units visit the United Sanctuary. Jusil could understand why Heart Thump was chosen for the task, but for her she couldn't figure out. According to Smokegear Dragon it had something to do with that 'little' prank she pulled on their leader some days before. It wasn't her fault he gave her the opportunity to do so!_

 _Aside from sulking about her 'punishment', everything had been going smoothly for the Gear Chronicle units. That is, until they noticed that Chrono Dran and their guest was missing. After Jusil had calmed Heart Thump from his mini, Jusil gave a small laugh, heart attack, the two units immediately ran out to find the missing duo, leaving a reluctant Steam Maiden Uluru in charge of the rest of the young units._

 _Honestly, thought Jusil thought, Chrono Dran is always dragging the kid around with him and, on more than one occasion, risked the other clans discovering their 'little secret' and putting him in danger. And it really didn't help that pretty much EVERY Gear Chronicle unit was extremely overprotective of the four year old human._

 _Jusil sighed as she and Heart Thump walked, floated in the small machine's case, towards the crying child and panicking Chrono Dran._

 _"There you two are!" The female unit shouted in irritation. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you two?" Next to her Heart Thump floated in front of the human child in an attempt to calm him down. "And not only that, Chrono Dran, you got the kid hurt!" Said unit winced at her scolding tone._

 _"But..." Chrono Dran looked at the ground. "He really wanted to go exploring..."_

 _Jusil gave the small dragon a long look before sighing and patting him on the head._

 _"I know you want to keep him happy, but you gotta know when something is safe or not for him."_

 _"Sorry Drani..." The two units looked towards the younger boy, who was holding Heart Thump in his small arms and slightly hiding behind said unit. "I got you in trouble..." Chrono Dran shook his head._

 _"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have put you in harm's reach."_

 _"But..."_

 _"...ono..." The four occupants of the field slightly jumped at the distorted voice. "Ch...o..." The human child looked down sadly as Jusil gave a sad smile._

 _"Sounds like your Papa's here kid."_

 _"Already?" Whined Chrono Dran._

 _"I don't want to go..." From the four year olds arms, Heart Thump gave a series of whirrs, clicks and whistles._

 _"Heart Thump's right kid." Said Jusil. "Your folks will get worried if they can't find you. Besides," Jusil knelt down in front of the red-headed boy and wiped a tear from his emerald eyes. "You belong on Earth, not Cray Chrono. And we could always visit you on your world." She finished with a wink. Chrono looked up at the older unit shyly before nodding and letting go of Heart Thump._

 _"Hey Chrono!" Shouted Chrono Dran. "Remember your promise. When you're old enough to be independent," He grinned. "You'll come and live with us on Cray!" Chrono looked at the Gear Chronicle units and gave a large smile._

 _"I will!" Closing his eyes in concentration, Chrono began to fade away from his friends' sight as he returned to Earth. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself in the small park Papa and Auntie brought him to._

 _"There you are kiddo!" A pair of large arms scooped up the now laughing child and place him on his shoulder. "Did you have fun with your imaginary friends?"_

 _"Drani and the others are real!" Chrono pouted. Ribe Shindou gave a hearty laugh and ruffled his son's hair._

 _"Sure, sure." He said. "Come on, Miroku was starting to get worried about you." Chrono smiled._

 _"Okay!"_

* * *

 _"Gear Chronicle is real..."_

 _"Now... grant me my wish!"_

 _"Kid, run!"_

 _"Don't worry, we'll always be here to protect you..."_

 _"No..."_

 _"...Always."_

 _"CHRONO!"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And that's the prologue to 'Our Fight'! (Seriously, that title really doesn't sit right with me...) Hope you enjoyed it. From the episodes already out, I think I have plenty for the next chapter and maybe the next depending on what I decide to do. I'm mostly waiting for 'CFV G: Stride Gate' to start so I might not write anything until a few episodes are out. Leave a review if you want to!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	2. Strange Feelings

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **HOLY CLOCKWORK I JUST RECIVED MY VERY FIRST REVIEW EVER! (As in on 4/7/16) I'd just like to say a HUGE 'Thank You' to Yukomin on his opinion on this story. I'll do my best on continuing and writing this story!**_

 _ **And not only that, I'm typing this up (Still haven't finished writing though) on the day episode 26 of 'GIRS Crisis' is supposed to be coming out! Something tells me that some major things are going to happen and be revealed!**_

 _ **Now that I've gotten that all said and done, here's chapter 2 of 'Our Fight'! On a side note, this title is starting to grow on me. (WARNING: Because I'm sort of writing this off the top of my head I don't know what's going to happen ahead of time, so be prepared for anything while reading this chapter.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/5/16-Finished: 4/10/16**_

 _ **...**_

Today was just like any normal day for Team Try3. Wake up, get ready, go to school, come back home for a snack amongst other things, go to Card Capital 2, play Vanguard, hang out for awhile, go home, sleep, repeat. Sometimes, they would change things up a bit when they enter a big tournament, or in this case, the Generation Quest. And to be honest, Chrono Shindou wouldn't have it any other way.

Ever since he found a vanguard deck, Gear Chronicle, in his cubby one day, courtesy of Ibuki he later learned, the gears of fate have been turning like mad. Before, he was anti-social and no friends. Now, he was part of a team and had many friends, even if some, Trinity Dragon, were slightly annoying.

Chrono smiled and then slightly grimaced as he walked towards the harbor. Smiled because of the Ultimate Tournament tomorrow, grimaced because Tokoha was more than likely going to have him and Shion fish, again. What she found so refreshing in it he'll never know. Before he could dwell on it any longer, a sharp pain hit his head.

He stopped on the bridge, holding a hand to his head when the pain dulled and trying to blink back tears. Ever since the G Tournament had started, no, ever since his third fight with Ibuki, Chrono has been getting headaches that have only increased in frequency and pain as it went on. He had asked Mikuru and the others, when they had noticed that is, on what they thought and they didn't have any idea ether. Although Tsuneto had made a comment on how he probably just hit his head really hard...

"Chrono..."

But, while he was really good at ignoring the pain, there was something about these headaches that bothered him. At the end of them Chrono always had this strange feeling.

"Chrono~..."

It felt like something had ripped his heart out of his chest, not that he would actually know how that feels but he was pretty sure this is how it would feel!

"Hey Chrono!"

And every time he felt like he was missing, forgetting something really important to him...

"CHRONO SHINDOU!"

"Gah!" Chrono turned around in surprise at the shout. In front of him was an upset Tokoha glaring at him.

"You know," She started. "When someone is calling your name, you should at least give some reply!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Chrono quickly replied. Tokoha gave him an annoyed look before looking concerned.

"Did you... have another headache?" The red-head nodded.

"Yeah..."

"It's really weird." Tokoha pondered. "All this started when the first Depend Card had turned into a Vanguard card. Do you think it has something to do with it?"

"Maybe... but..." Chrono trailed off as his eyes gained a hazy look. Tokoha gave him a wary look at this.

"Chrono?"

"Hey, Tokoha?" He looked up at her with distant eyes. "You ever get the feeling that something's missing? Like there's supposed to be someone else here with you?"

Tokoha's expression turned from wary to a mix of worry and fear. Every time one of those headaches had hit him, Chrono would always say some weird stuff about 'something' or 'someone' missing. To say it didn't freak out, if not scare, her and the others would be a lie, but thankfully her friend and teammate would snap out of it just as soon as it had started. However, something about this one felt off.

"U-um..." Tokoha hesitantly spoke. She and the others had found that if they just reply to Chrono's questions he snaps out of it faster, but it was still a little scary speaking to him like this. "No, not really. I'm pretty sure we would notice if someone or something was not here..." Chrono tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Really? Because this doesn't feel right."

'You're telling me.' Tokoha thought. "How so?"

"Like I'm not supposed to be here." The Neo Nector user blinked. This was defiantly different from any other conversation she heard from Chrono in this state.

"It's kind of like I should be somewhere else, and yet not. Like I don't belong here..." Tokoha took a step towards him.

"W-what are you talking about, Chrono?" Her phone buzzed, probably Shion asking where she, and probably Chrono, was, but right now she was focused on her friend in front of her. "Of course you belong here! Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?" Chrono looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"It's... just a feeling..." The red-head shook his head and looked at Tokoha, who let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when his eyes were clear again. Said person blinked at her relieved expression.

"What?" He asked before blinking again in realization and frowning. "I did it again didn't I?" The green-haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, but this time it took longer than usual for you to stop."

"So it's getting worse..." Tokoha shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry," She said. "We'll eventually find a way to stop this!" Chrono gave her a long look and then mirrored her smile as he nodded.

"Yeah. There's no way I'm gonna let this get to me, not with the Ultimate Stage tomorrow!"

"That's right! Now then," Tokoha started as she walked past Chrono. "Let's meet up with Shion and then we can go fishing!" Chrono's smile faltered at that remark. Of course his friend would suggest fishing again. He supposed that this was good thing, for once. Chrono really needed a distraction from all those blackouts he's been experiencing. And the emptiness... and heartache... and... pain...

"Hey Chrono!" Tokoha's voice cut through his thoughts. "Don't space out again! We can't keep Shion waiting and it's almost sunset! All the fish will be gone by then!" Chrono gave a small laugh at her last statement and ran to catch up to her.

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

A hand hit the stone table in front of them in frustration. Once again he wasn't able to make contact with any of the units that have previously went missing. Originally, he and the others had thought it was one of the other Clans taking them, but now evidence of no struggle in any of their missing friends' last known locations made them believe otherwise. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

Chronojet Dragon gave a heavy sigh as he sat on one of the large, stone chairs in the Dark Zone's ruin that he and the rest of the Gear Chronicle Clan were occupying. He was frustrated, not just because there was little to no trace as to where his fellow units had disappeared to, he was frustrated at himself. He was letting the same thing that had happened to Chrono happen again and the dragon would rather die than go through that again.

He would have stayed sitting there if it weren't for the sound of footsteps slowly approaching him from the side. If his eyes were visible, one would see Chronojet blink in surprise at the fact the intruder was but an old human being.

"Who are you?" Chronojet demanded, getting over his shock. "And how did you get here?" The human simply spoke.

"I came here the same way that child did all those years ago." Chronojet looked at the old man in shock. This man had the same ability as Chrono?

"Who are you?" He asked again "And what do you want?" The purple-eyed man looked up at the Gear Chronicle unit and gave an odd smile.

"My name is Ryuzu Myoujin. And I have a proposition for you, and your entire clan."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Before saying anything else I'd just like to say that watching the last episode of 'GIRS Crisis' made me all the more excited for 'Stride Gate'.**_

 _ **So there's 'Chapter 2: Strange Feelings'! Hope you all enjoyed it! Man, is anyone else excited for 'Stride Gate' after seeing the episode preview of the first episode! I know I am! For the next chapter, I'm thinking I should wait until the first episode of 'Stride Gate' comes out before writing it. I might make another one taking place during the Ultimate Stage but we'll have to see!**_

 _ **On a side note, I realized that I had said that this story was the fourth one I've published. It's actually the third one I've published and I only made that mistake because I was planning on putting up another story before this one. I'll fix that when posting this chapter up.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	3. Increasing Worry

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Man, I'm on fire with this story! Well, compared to my other ones that is. Somehow I find it easier, and a tad bit more relaxing, to write in this fandom amongst others. I think it has something to do with the fact that this series is an ongoing one where as which the other ones have already been completed. I guess it has to do with the excitement of making a story that grows along with the show and... Sweet Clockwork this is really tough to explain. But I think you all understand what I mean, right?**_

 _ **On a side note, I just now realize that I had completely had forgotten to write a disclaimer for this story this whole time! That's embarrassing... I'll fix that when I post this chapter. Also, I have an answer, well actually more of a question, for HeavensLuminousArc at the end of this chapter. More information will be there.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in anyway what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/11/16-Finished: 4/14/13**_

 _ **...**_

"Another one?!" Shion exclaimed in surprise. It was now nighttime and Team Try3 was at Shion's house playing Vanguard and preparing for the Ultimate Stage happening tomorrow. Or at least, they were until Shion found out that Chrono had another blackout.

"Yeah." Tokoha said. "But this one was even weirder than usual." 'And nerve-racking', went the unspoken phrase. Chrono's face turned slightly pale in fright at the mention of his blackouts as he gripped the cards in his hand tighter.

"How so?" Shion asked.

"Well," Chrono said as steadily as he could. "Tokoha said that it lasted longer than usual. And that there was something off about this one."

"Well I suppose it makes sense if it is lasting longer."

"No, it wasn't that." Said Tokoha. "It was his ramblings after." Chrono gave her a look.

'Ramblings she says...' It made sense though, his friends did say he talks about some odd things when he 'spaces out'.

"Huh?" Shion blinked. Chrono's trances were always odd, how could they get any stranger? Next to him, Chrono moved closer towards his friends. Tokoha hadn't told him what was so different about this one. Said person looked down at her cards.

"He said that he didn't belong here." Both boys blinked. 'Didn't belong here'? What was that supposed to mean?

"That's ridiculous," Shion said surprised. "Of course he belongs here!" Chrono nodded in agreement. If someone had said this a few months ago he would have agreed, but things were different now.

"Besides," Chrono continued after Shion. "Where else would I be?"

"How should I know?" Tokoha asked. "You're the one who said that you belonged somewhere else."

"You know I don't remember anything when that happens..." An awkward silence fell over the group, not knowing what to say to that. This whole situation scared them, and the fact that these trances are now starting to last longer didn't help at all. Shion looked towards the Gear Chronicle user.

"Chrono." He started. "Are you... sure you want to go through with the Ultimate Stage?" Chrono looked at him surprised.

"Huh?! What kind of question is that, of course I'm participating!"

"But what if you have another blackout during your fight?" Shion shouted. "If that happens we won't be able to snap you out of it quickly. Tokoha even said that they're now lasting longer!" The Royal Paladin user's expression darkened. "And there's now an even higher chance that you may never break from your next trance." Tokoha looked at him horrified.

"No..." She breathed. "That can't happen..."

"Because it won't." Said Chrono. "I won't let it, and I sure as heck won't let it get it in the way of our fight at the Ultimate Stage. We've come this far," He looked at his friends, determination filling his eyes. "And we're not about to stop now."

Shion and Tokoha looked at their friend, surprised, before donning small smiles. They should have known, Chrono would never let something like this, no matter how dangerous or frightening it is, get in the way of their goal and dreams. Even after many months, it still amazed them how Chrono manages to put their worries at ease.

"Fine." Said Tokoha. "But if something happens to you, don't say we didn't warn you." She finished in a playful tone, all the while still worrying about their friend. Shion nodded his head in agreement. Chrono gave them a grateful look.

"Shion, Tokoha..." He smirked and nodded. "Yeah! We aren't going to let something like this stop us!" Sure, these blackouts of his worried and scared him and the others, but they'll find a way to overcome them, just like they did with every other challenge they have, and will eventually, face. But right now, their main objective was to conquer the Ultimate Stage. What could go wrong?

* * *

"This has probably been the most absurd thing I've ever been asked in my entire lifetime!"

It took Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu all his willpower not to flinch like many of his comrades had at the harsh tone of one of their elders, Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon. Currently, he and the other units of the Gear Chronicle Clan, minus the Gear Colossuses guarding the outside, were in the large clearing of the Dark Zone's ruins that served as a meeting place when discussing major things involving their entire Clan. At the center of the clearing sat the human, Ryuzu Myoujin Ubara-tutu bitterly recalled, that had caused the large dragon's outburst.

"I do not see what is the problem." Ryuzu calmly said. "As far as I see it, I expected you to almost immediately agree to my terms."

"The problem old man," Ragnaclock growled. "Is that you are asking us, a clan that has never bowed to anyone and has traveled freely to our own will, to submit ourselves into complete servitude to your wishes! This is completely ridiculous!" Next to the ticked-off dragon, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon gave Ragnaclock a disapproving look.

"Calm yourself Ragnaclock." He said in a wise tone before turning to Ryuzu. "While Ragnaclock may be among the most reckless of us, I agree with him. Even though you have offered to return our missing comrades, you are asking us to follow you without question to your motives. You say you want to create this 'perfect future' for your world with our power, but I believe I speak for all of us when I say we think that is not your only goal. Given your past history with us."

Ubara-tutu along with his fellow Steam Knight, Ilku nodded at Chronoscommand's statement. He can say, for a fact, that the human was nothing but trouble. In fact, just him being here made the Unit want to crush him right there and now. Now, after so many years since his treachery, he had the gall to come and ask him and his entire Clan to follow his command.

"Something's off." Said Steam Maiden, Elul from his right in a hushed tone. "He's hiding something." Ubara-tutu looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

"Ryuzu knows very well that we won't ever forgive, much less help, him after... that had happened."

"You think he has something planned?" Elul shrugged.

"Possibly." Ubara-tutu turned back to the human in the wheel chair, who was now speaking to Chronoscommand in a hushed tone, thinking about what Ryuzu could possibly have planned. He strained to hear what he was saying when he noticed all the Gear Dragons and Gear Beasts had suddenly stiffened as Ryuzu smirked.

"What's going on?" The Steam Knight as he turned to Ilku, who was trying to get Laser Gear Dragon's attention next to him.

"Laser Gear?" Ilku asked. "Hey, what's wrong?" The dragon let out a shuddering breath.

"H.. he... ho... how...?"

"H-hey..." Stuttered Elul. "What's gotten in to you?" From the corner of her eye, Elul could see all the other Gearoids and Workeroids trying to get the attention of the other dragons and beasts. Whatever they had heard with their better hearing obviously shocked them all.

"H... he... s... said..."

"Said what?" coaxed Ilku. Laser Gear slowly turned to the two Steam Knights and Steam Maiden. He took a calming breath, still slightly shaking.

"He said... He said he can bring back Chrono."

 _ **...**_

 _ **In case you're wondering, I'm giving each Gear Chronicle unit a personality based on their appearance. Just look at Ragnaclock's design and just tell me that a reckless, brash attitude does NOT suit him. That, and I finished this chapter earlier than expected, yay!**_

 _ **So that's 'Chapter 3: Increasing Worry', hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I have come up with an updating goal. I'm going to aim to update at least every Saturday, preferably before the next episode of 'Cardfight Vanguard G' comes out. That way I can voice my opinion on it and make the next chapter based on what happens in it at my little 'Reaction Corner' at the very end of this 'Author's Note'. So by the time you're reading this the episode should be out by then.**_

 _ **Next, reviews. I'll be answering as many reviews for the prior chapter, during each chapter, after each chapter as I can, but for now I'll respond to reviews from chapters 1 and 2. That's a lot of 'chapters' in one sentence... Any way, Nanoha333, Innocent Larry, and HeavensLuminousArc, you all are going to be the first reviews I respond to! Well, technically it was Yukomin who was the very first reviewer I've ever responded to, but you guys are the first in the official 'Review Response' section!**_

 _ ** Nanoha333: Well, here's the update you've been waiting for! Look forward to next Saturday, which is when I'll, hopefully, update again!**_

 _ **Innocent Larry: Thanks for liking my story! It's my goal to make stories all you readers out there will enjoy! And I'll continue to do my best with future chapters!**_

 _ ** HeavensLuminousArc: First off, I'd like to say I'm glad the plot so far has sparked your curiosity. It's nice to know that it has a mysterious feel towards the readers that gets ideas and predictions running... I think that's what it does, I don't know. Next off, what exactly does it mean to 'Beta' a story? I'm fairly sure it has something to do with the 'Archive of Our Own' site, considering it has the word 'Beta' next to the title. I'm still fairly new to the 'Fan Fiction' site so I really don't know. Could you please tell me what it is/means? (Btw, nice profile pic!)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner: First off, THAT OPENING WAS SO COOL! So much suspense, so much hype, so much EVERYTHING! (I literally watched it over and over after I finished watching the episode!) I also absolutely love Hiroki Moriyama and Ibuki's 'Are you kidding me' face when he appeared. I couldn't stop laughing! And Ryuzu dies!? Did NOT see that coming! Talk about going out blazing... And let's not forget that we now have a MINI FEMALE RYUZU (I think) OUT THERE NOW! That is, if the preview is anything to go by... Finally, that ending song was great! They seriously went all out on the intro and ending songs for 'Stride Gate'. I really can't wait for the next episode!**_

 _ **On a side note, this has got to be the longest 'Author's Note' I've written (Typed, said, eh...) to date! Seriously, this one took at least an entire page on my 'Text Document' to write. And I got a nagging feeling in the back of my head that there only going to get longer... Oh sweet Clockwork...**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	4. Splitting Images

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **I still can't get over last week's episode! There was just so much going on and the preview for this week's episode made it even more so. Also, I will write (Type, say, eh...) my responses to reviews and my reaction to the next episode at the end, just like last time.**_

 _ **On a side note, while I was reading some comments on 'Youtube' someone said something about the cardfights becoming real, as some scenes in the opening are places in the real world and another said that 'Cardfight Vanguard G' got dark really quickly, and I agree with both. Personally, while dangerous, I think it's kinda cool that the cardfights are becoming real. What do you guys think?**_

 _ **On another side note, while looking over this chapter I realize this may not be one of my better ones. At least, in the beginning, I'm hoping the ending and, I guess, the middle will make up for it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/18/16-Finished: 4/22/16**_

 _ **...**_

"Stride Force is critical!" Announced Asaka. Mamoru started to rapidly tap the keys on a keyboard in front of him.

"GIRS Crisis countdown, start!" A timer starting from 300 seconds appeared on the large monitor displaying the flow of stride force in the world. Mamoru nodded to himself. Once the countdown ends, they'll finally be able to pinpoint Ryuzu Myoujin's location.

"All fighters, stand by!" Shouted Ibuki over the com-link. "Fighters' card 2.0, boost on!" The older Anjou let out a tense breath. It was painful having to wait until they could find Ryuzu, but it was necessary for them to be able to overload the GIRS System before they could do so. Then they would finally be able to storm his base.

Mamoru turned to a screen displaying Tokoha and Shion in their waiting room. His eyes narrowed in worry. While it was vague, he defiantly noticed the worry and slight distress in their eyes, same with Kamui. He didn't know what it was all about, but he knew for certain it had something to do with Chrono, as it started when his fight began. It was like they were waiting, no, hoping, for something to not happen. It couldn't be that they weren't expecting for Chrono to win, so maybe it had something to do with whatever had been causing Tokoha to act so oddly for the past few months? He couldn't tell.

"Something wrong Mamoru?" Said person almost jumped when Chris addressed him. He offered his fellow card fighter a smile.

"It's nothing." He said. "Just a little bit jumpy for having to wait." Obviously, Chris, being the young genius he is, didn't buy it at all but decided to drop the subject. He'd pry it out of Mamoru later. And from the way Ren was looking at said person, he was going to do the same.

"We still have some time." Said Ren lazily, looking up at the screen showing the match. "So let's just relax and enjoy the show. And maybe get some people to share some things." He added lastly, smirking at Mamoru who stiffened while Tetsu shook his head at his friend's antics.

* * *

Kamui looked down from the fight and to his hand. It was currently the tenth turn, it being Chrono's move. The damage was, as of the last turn, 5 to 5 and Chrono was launching his final attack with his new G-unit, Interdimensional Dragon, Warp Drive Dragon.

The elder cardfighter searched Chrono's eyes for any sign of hesitation or pain. Seeing none smiled softly, closing his eyes. While he didn't want Chrono to defeat him and join in on defeating Ryuzu Myoujin, especially with those headaches of his getting worse according to Shion and Tokoha, he was proud to say that even with the guard in his hand, he wouldn't be able to stop his 'student's attack. Opening his eyes, he looked at Chrono and grinned.

"You've gotten stronger, Chrono!" Said person looked up at him in surprise. Kamui planted his feet firmly into the ground and spread his arms out.

"No guard!" He shouted for everyone to hear. "Come on!" Across the stage, Chrono was starting to tear up. Kamui, the one who introduced him to Vanguard, taught him everything he knew about it... His friend...

Chrono let out a cry, the GIRS System's images starting to glitch and grow hazy as it's systems were starting to overload.

* * *

"60 seconds left!" Mamoru yelled into his ear-piece. "58... 57... 56... 55... 54..."

* * *

"Triple Drive!" Called out Chrono as he drew three card from his deck, one of them being a Critical Trigger. "I got a Critical Trigger!" Tokoha and Shion gasped in happiness and relief seeing this.

"I give the power to Upstream, and the extra critical to Warp Drive Dragon!" Up in the GIRS System's image, Warp Drive's cannons were being to glow brightly with power. "GO!" The beam shot forward at Kamui's vanguard, everyone watching in shock and awe as it made it's mark. Kamui softly smiled.

'No matter what kind of future is waiting for, I'm sure you'll be able to overcome it.' He thought looking up and seeing the resolve in his friend's eyes. 'My judgement was spot on. Right, Chrono?'

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" The timer on the screen hit zero once Mamoru finished counting down. "GIRS Crisis, activated!"

All over the Japan, the seas, Europe, all over the world, fighters raised their FICAs' to the sky, riding their vanguards into the GIRS System to commence their plan.

"Stride Force is being gathered from everywhere through the FICA 2.0 live feed!" Said Asaka. Ren looked at the screen, an image of the Stride Force being gathered on it.

"This is like a festival of sorts. Shall we go, too?" He asked, his FICA glowing. "As tardiness will not be tolerated... Ride." Mamoru, Asaka, Tetsu, and Chris followed suit, raising their own FICAs. Kagero, Shadow Paladin, Grand Nature, Royal Paladin, Neo Nectar, Megacolony, Genesis, Oracle Think Tank, Angel Feather, Pale Moon, Aqua Force, Nova Grappler, Narukami, different vanguards from different clans appeared in the system.

One by one, they cut down the regulators limiting the flow of Stride Force, causing the power to overload and, eventually crash. Kamui, Kai, and Misaki flew as a group through the circuits where the Stride Force flowed. The Nova Grappler user of the three looked around the mess of power conduits and blinked in confusion. All the senior fighters, including himself, were here...

But where were Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha?

* * *

Tokoha and Shion blinked in surprise and confusion, not knowing how they got to wherever here was. One moment they, along with Chrono, were about to join the others and aid their GIRS Crisis, the next they found themselves in a vast desert with the walls of old ruins sticking out from underneath the sand.

"Where...?" Asked Shion.

"What is this place?" Asked Tokoha. "This isn't the GIRS System, I think..." Shion looked around the area, noting that they were the... only ones... here... He whirled around to face Tokoha.

"Where's Chrono?!" Tokoha blinked at him before her eyes widened as she also looked around. The two of them were the only one's in the desert ruins, and based on the assumption Chrono did Ride into the GIRS System at the same time with them, he should be here standing with them.

"Chrono!" Shion shouted. Tokoha turned to him.

"Do you think he's with the others?" Sighing, the Royal Paladin looked back at his friend and teammate.

"I don't know, hopefully he his. For now," He eyed their surroundings. "Let's focus on finding out where we are and how to get back to Chrono and the others."

"Oh that's easy!" Chimed a eerily familiar voice behind them. Shion and Tokoha screamed in surprise and fright before quickly turning around to the source of the voice, only to go slack jawed.

"I-is that..." Shion stuttered.

"N-no way..." Tokoha gaped.

Standing, and smiling, in front of them were the mirror images of themselves.

* * *

"... What is this?" Chrono blinked, staring at the black space surrounding him. He closed his eyes in thought. The last thing he remembered was seeing Warp Drive delivering the final blow at Kamui's vanguard before the GIRS System started to crash, did he blackout again? He doesn't remember having another headache. Giving another wary look around him, Chrono started forward.

It was weird, there was no floor beneath him, yet he could hear his steps echo around, like he was walking on marble. He was there, but it felt like he really wasn't, kinda like a dream. Chrono stopped and rubbed his head. This was all making no sense what-so-ever. Right now, he just wanted to wake up, or get out if he was awake, from this place and join the others in overloading the GIRS System and finally finding Myoujin's base.

Chrono's eyes snapped open, he hadn't even realized he closed them, as he felt a slight breeze pass by him.

"Wind?" He turned to where the wind had come from to only find a full body mirror in front of him. Chrono didn't even notice that he was walking towards it until he was right in front of it. The mirror didn't reflect his image or anything else for that matter, there was only a haze.

Chrono blinked in surprise, thinking he saw a shadow behind the mist. Suddenly, as his eyes drooped, Chrono felt like he was no longer in control of his own body when his arm moved to touch the mirror. The shadow in the mirror moved in sync with his arm as it's colors started to fade into view, the most noticeable feature of it being bright yellow eyes. He vaguely heard someone shouting his name when his fingers brushed the surface of the mirror.

"Chrono... fang..." He whispered. Chrono's world went black.

* * *

"Hey, you two alright?" Mirror Tokoha, as they decided to call her, waved a hand in front of the shell-shocked originals. They snapped out of their shock at her voice.

"Who- wha- HUH?!" Tokoha yelled in pure shock and confusion. "Why do you look like me?!" Mirror Tokoha stepped back and rubbed her ear.

"Wow you're loud..." She muttered. Dropping her hand, she smiled. "I look like you because it's easier this way." Shion gave his friend's look-alike a look.

"What do you mean easier?" He said before blinking and looking to the empty spot next to the mirror image. "And where's your friend?"

"He went to find your other friend."

"Chrono's here!?" Mirror Tokoha smiled.

"Yup!" She cheerfully said. "He just ended up somewhere else." Shion and Tokoha sighed in relief hearing their friend was alright. "Now as for your other question-"

"Ahsha!" Screamed a voice like Shion's. The two teens went slack jawed again as Mirror Tokoha turned to Mirror Shion, who was running towards them.

"Hey Altmile." 'Ahsha' said, making the vanguard fighters even more shocked. "Something wrong? Where's Chrono?" 'Altmile' slowed to a stop, slightly panting.

"They got to him first." 'Ahsha' stiffened before whirling around to the frozen duo.

"Ok forget my answer!" She said urgently. "Right now you gotta get to Myoujin's hide-out NOW." Shion stopped staring and blinked.

"Why? What about Chrono?" 'Altmile' looked at him.

"No time to explain." He said. "Just get there as soon as you can, for your friend's sake." The Shion look-alike snapped his fingers, causing a blinding white portal to appear behind Tokoha and Shion. "Sorry to have cut this short."

"Wha- AHH!" Tokoha and Shion screamed as the mirrors of themselves pushed them into the light, which filled their whole vision.

"Whatever you do," Shouted 'Ahsha's voice. "Don't look at the mirrors!"

* * *

"... koha... Tok... ha... Toko... ha... Tokoha!" Said person's eyes snapped open at the sound of her brother's voice. Next to he, Shion sat up with a groan, holding his head while Kamui supported him. "Are you alright?" Her brother asked. Tokoha slowly nodded.

"...Yeah." She said after a moment. "What happened?" Misaki walked up to her.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Shion, now feeling only a dull ache in his head, looked around frantically.

"Where's Chrono!?" He asked like when he and Tokoha were in the Desert Ruins. Kamui looked at him surprised.

"You mean he wasn't with you before?" Shion shook his head.

"No. I take it he wasn't with you all either?" The elder cardfighter nodded. The Kiba shared a look with the younger Anjou. It couldn't be...

"Tokoha?" Mamoru asked, worried by the look on her face. She quickly turned to him.

"Big Bro, we need to-"

"Oi!" Mamoru, Tokoha, Misaki, Shion, Kamui, and Kai, all turned to Miwa and Naoki who were running towards them, Miwa waving a vanguard card in the air. The two juniors were suddenly filled with dread.

"What is it?" Asked Kai. Miwa looked at his friend with a frown. He said nothing as he showed the card and the Try3 members' fears were confirmed.

In Miwa's hand was Chronojet Dragon.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Longest... chapter... EVER. (So far.) Also, if you're ever having trouble finding inspiration while writing a 'Cardfight Vanguard G' fan fiction, listen to the 'Stride Gate' opening. Doing that helped me a lot while writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, so that was 'Chapter 4: Splitting Images'! Hope you all enjoyed it! I swear, I was hitting roadblocks all over the place while writing this chapter I will not lie. Especially at Kamui and Chrono's scenes. Seriously, I think I confused even my self at that Swirly Head's scene.**_

 _ **On a side note, I went to the 'Cardfight Vanguard' wiki and saw that the fourth episode is called (Spoilers!)... uh... I don't remember off the top of my head and I'm too lazy to go to the wiki again but I'm pretty sure it's something close to 'Re-meeting with Kanzaki'. That's right folks, the former Branch Chief of the United Sanctuary Branch is back! … I guess, I mean, we won't know until the episode is out now won't we? But it's pretty obvious with that title.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** HeavensLuminousArc: Thank you for the explanation on 'Beta Readers'! BUT! I would like to try updating this story, and my other ones, up to at least 5 chapters each to see how my writing progresses, kinda like a personal goal. However, once I complete that goal, I would love for you to 'Beta' this story. Is it alright if you wait until then, please?**_

 _ ** Yukomin: Thanks and also sorry I didn't add a scene for the Gear Chronicle units in this one. I'll see that I'll add one in the next chapter to add to our story's little mystery. Also, I'm still leaning towards the theory that we have a Mini Female Ryuzu to worry about now. (Please note I am writing this the day before the next episode comes out.) Seriously, when he/ she turned to the screen they looked like a girl to me! Guess we'll know when the next episode comes out.**_

 _ ** Nanoha333: You're welcome! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you liked the last one!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner: I... uh... whoa... I mean, I had a feeling that Ryuzu would want Chrono on his side, but... dang... That ending totally blew me away. Um... Ryuzu is still a boy... You were right Yukomin... Ryuzu and Chrono seem to have some sort of connection... Wow... I... I'm at a loss for words... I think I need to see this episode again... Whoa...**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	5. Capture and Hope

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Quick question, is there anyone else besides me still reeling in on the previous episode of 'Stride Gate'? I'm writing this chapter the very next day from it and the effect of it is still on me! Those writers are really outdoing themselves with this 'Arc'!**_

 _ **On a side note, I'm going to Six Flags with my school's Band this Saturday, yay! I won't be back by 8PM and I'll be a little busy the entire weekend, so there's a chance that this chapter will be updated later than usual, possible even on Sunday, so for future reference, I'm sorry for the late update. Also, I had planned for the chapter to be a little bit longer, but due to this week being a bit crazy, I had to shorten it so I can post it on time. (Even then I barely finished.) I hope you all still enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

 _ **And as usual, review responses and my reaction to this week's episode will be at the end! Talk to you all again after the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/24/16-Finished: 4/30/16**_

 _ **...**_

 _Chronofang Tiger blinked in confusion at the small... human in front of him. When Chronojet Dragon said that he had a surprise for him, he really wasn't expecting this. Not in a million years. Standing behind the child was a, more than likely, grinning said dragon._

 _"... What is this?" On Chronojet's right, Steam Scara, Gigi let out a hearty laugh._

 _"This here," She said pointing to the child. "Is Chrono Shindou."_

 _"Yeah, I got that. But what is a human of all things here?" On Chronojet's left, Steam Rider, Dizkal gave a heavy sigh._

 _"Weren't you listening yesterday?" He said. "We were going to introduce you to our friend today!"_

 _"I know, but you never said anything about your friend being a HUMAN!" The Zodiac Time Beast strained out. "And in case you haven't noticed, me and the other Time Beasts are really busy with preparations!"_

 _"We finished them." Chronojet lazily said._

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"Yup!" Chirped Gigi. "Now you and Chrono can spend the ENTIRE day getting to know each other!" If Chronofang had a mouth, it would have dropped in shock by now._ _Of all the things that they could have surprised him about... Chrono, who was no longer staring in wonder, walked up to the Unit and held a hand out._

 _"My name's Chrono." He said smiling. "Let's get along!" Chronofang stared at the kid before slowly extending a finger to meet the child's small hand._

 _"... Yeah."_

* * *

Green eyes slowly blinked open, a haze covering them. He didn't remember how he got on the floor, or why that always present feeling of longing was stronger than before. But what he did know, was that he was not at the Ultimate Stage with Shion, Tokoha, and the others.

Groaning, Chrono lifted himself on his elbows into a sitting position and looked around at his surroundings before scrambling onto his feet, wide eyed. All around him were large, cylindrical containers, containing what looked like Gear Chronicle Units. However, what really caught his attention, was the blank stares they all had.

"W- what is this?" Chrono breathed, coming to the conclusion that these were the summoned Units Ibuki had been talking about. And that longer he looked at them, the more the now familiar pain in the back of his head grew. Holding a hand to his head, the cardfighter never noticed the small platform approaching him from behind and the kid standing on it.

"Hey! Who are you?" Chrono whirled around to the voice's source, that of which belonging to a little kid. "How did you get into our base?" Chrono's eyes narrowed, both from the ache caused by his headache and confusion.

"... Base?" He muttered. On his right, he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Now, now Hiroki," They said smoothly. "That's not the proper way to treat a guest, now is it?" Chrono moved his eyes to the side to see Shouma Shinonome step out of the shadows. Same gold eyes, same cold smile, it was him alright Chrono thought. But what was he doing here?

"Nice to see you too Chrono Shindou." Shouma said, noticing Chrono's glare in his direction. "Although I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"And where exactly is here?" Chrono slowly asked, doing his best to not grab his head and cry out from the ever increasing pain. Shouma blinked, his expression filled with amusement.

"Oh?" He asked. "You manage to find your way to Company's base and you don't even know where it is?" Chrono growled in irritation. He could see why Shion really hates this guy. But putting that aside for the moment...

"Company?" He asked.

"Yes." Chrono jumped at the sudden appearance of a third person at his left. "That is the name of our group. And my name is Sousuke Wakamizu." Sousuke finished. "Ryuzu has been expecting you."

"Huh?!" Shouted Hiroki. "You mean this villain is the one he's being waiting for?!" Chrono gave the boy a bored look before fully processing what Sousuke had said.

"Ryuzu's here?!" Chrono shouted. "Then you all..." Hiroki smirked.

"Yup! We're the heroes chosen to save the world!" The red-head was about to bark back a remark at the child when his hands flew up to his head, the pain bordering unbearable. Biting back a shout, Chrono took a wobbling step back, only to hit the container with a tiger designed Unit in it that was behind him. Said Unit's eyes briefly flashed upon contact, causing Sousuke to hum.

"Interesting..." He muttered, walking up to the boy now on the floor. "Well no matter. Ryuzu has asked for you." Chrono's eyes squinted open to glare at the Company member as they reached a hand out towards him.

* * *

Shion's foot bounced on the floor of the van he, Tokoha, Kamui, Miwa, Naoki, and Kai were in with some other men. After convincing Mamoru to let his little sister and the younger Kiba to let them go, the group was on their way to Myoujin's finally discovered hideout. The remaining two members of Team Try3 were worried sick about their missing friend, and the sinking feeling that their enemy had something to do with Chrono's disappearance didn't help at all.

"Hey... Shion?" Asked Tokoha, looking up from the Chronojet Dragon card in her hands. "Do you think... Chrono's alright?" Shion turned to her and offered a small smile.

"... Yeah." He finally said, his smile slightly growing. "Chrono's able to take care of himself, so I'm sure he's fine. If he's there, Chrono will probably already be tearing the place down." Tokoha looked at Shion before letting out a small laugh, the image of Chrono standing on top of a pile of already defeated enemy cardfighters and shouting that he'll take them all down, his Vanguard deck in his hand.

"You're right." She said. "That's probably exactly what he's doing." Around them, Shion and Tokoha could see the others tense as the van came to a stop.

"We're here." Said Kamui, standing up with Kai, Miwa, Naoki, and the other men. "Come on." The two juniors looked at each other and nodded, following the others out of the vehicle as Tokoha safely put away the card she was holding.

Once they were outside, Tokoha and Shion couldn't help but stare at the large building that served as Myoujin's hideout. How such a building was able to go unnoticed and under the radar, they'll never know. From one of the other vans, Ibuki approached them and the other cardfighters.

"Remember," He shouted for everyone to hear. "We are here to secure the summoned Units, retrieve the Depend Cards and apprehend Ryuzu."

"And find Chrono." Added Kamui. Ibuki gave him a look through narrowed eyes.

"You do not know for certain that he is in there."

"And you don't know for certain that he isn't in there." Kamui shot back. "Just call it a gut feeling, I KNOW he's here." The Try3 members nodded at Kamui's statement. With everything that is happening and has already come to light, Chrono had to be here. If not, then where else would he be?

Ibuki and Kamui continued to stare at one another until the elder cardfighter broke eye contact. He stepped forward to a panel next to the door and held his FICA to it, yellow light turning blue when a moment passed. The large doors slid apart, revealing a large opening as the cardfighters and men stood ready.

"We're breaking in!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **I swear, I was listening to a loop of the 'Nightcore' version of 'Fallen Angel' by 'Three Days Grace' while writing Chrono's bit of this chapter. I don't know why, but that song seemed to really fit, in my opinion at least.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 5: Captured and Hope'! Hope you all enjoyed it! To be honest, I didn't think I'd finish this chapter in time, but here we are! Quick question, while I think the title fits this chapter, do you guys think so? Just curious. If not, then please throw out some ideas! (I literally spent half the time writing this trying to decide what I should call this chapter...)**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **HeavensLuminousArc-**_ _ **Thanks for your support! Next, I'd like to say that I'm five chapters away from my goal that I mentioned before, three for 'DDF' and two for 'ALA'. I'm not counting my 'CS' story since I'm literally getting NOWHERE with that one. (I might need to rewrite that one...) Also, when you mentioned how the word 'shock' was becoming redundant, I went back to fix that. Everything else is still the same, except that I changed the word 'shocked' to 'dumbfounded', which made it sound a whole lot better. Thank you for catching that!**_

 _ **Nanoha333-**_ _ **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and you're welcome for the update. I hope you also enjoyed this chapter as well!**_

 _ **Yukomin-**_ _ **Uh... Heh heh... Now you know how I feel when I'm waiting for the next 'Stride Gate' episode every week. Seriously, I haven't been this hyped for a series (That was ongoing at the time.) since 'Brave Beats'! And as always, I'll do my best with this story and I won't stop until I'm done all the way!**_

 _ **Kiri Kaitou Clover-**_ _ **Aw thank you! I'll be honest, ever since the last episode of 'Cardfight Vanguard G's first arc where Chrono Dran said 'Welcome back' that set my imagination into a whirl. So, when I finally got a beginning figured out and 'GIRS Crisis' was finishing up, this story was born... I have no idea why I went on about that topic. Anyway, look forward to every Saturday after each episode of 'Stride Gate' comes out! That's when I usually update.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **First of, I completely agree with you Taiyou! I watch the previous episode a few times and I still couldn't figure out what exactly happened! Next, is anyone else feel slightly weird and disturbed by Hiroki backstory and himself in general? And HOLY CLOCKWORK they just summoned a Unit and destroyed the United Sanctuary Branch! I defiantly didn't see that coming! And just HOW did Ryuzu get Chrono's number!?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	6. Ryuzu's Justice

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Sweet Clockwork... I barely made the deadline last week and now I'm starting this chapter late... I blame this week, and last weekend, for being so weird and crazy and different than usual! On the bright side, I actually have this chapter planned out, somewhat, so I think I'll be able to finish this chapter quickly! Maybe...**_

 _ **As usual, Review Responses and my reaction to this week's episode will be at the end of this chapter as usual! Talk to you all again at the end!**_

 _ **(This part was written on May 4.) 'May' the '4th' be with you! I didn't come up with this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 5/3/16-Finished: 5/7/16**_

 _ **...**_

Hiroki was defiantly not pouting. Heroes did not pout, they delivered justice to evildoers, such as the ones that were supposed to be here in less than a minute. And speaking of evildoers, just what was so special about the villain that Ryuzu was with right now? The moment they brought him to the boss, the villain was so quiet by then that it slightly freaked out even a hero such as himself, they were told to leave a prepare for the other bad guys.

Normally, the Company member would be thrilled to be delivering justice, but he honestly wanted to know why the boss had taken an interest in a villain of all people. If he was interrogating him, then the Dimension Police user would have been more than happy to help. Or maybe he was trying to get him to join them. Wouldn't that be something...

From his sitting position on a movable platform, Hiroki jumped to his feet when he heard the sound of footsteps and metal being smashed coming his way. The boy's mouth formed a excited, and somewhat twisted, grin. He could always find out about the villain later, now was when the fun can finally begin.

"Just come villains," He said. "Those of us who were chosen to save this world will be here deliver the justice you deserve!"

* * *

Ibuki, Tokoha, Shion, and Kamui ran down through one of the facility's many corridors, one with the intent of apprehending Ryuzu, and the rest with finding their friend. Kai, Miwa, Naoki, and the men they came with stayed behind to secure the units and deal with the kid, Hiroki Tokoha remembered, who was guarding them.

Tokoha's hand unconsciously drifted to the pocket that had Chronojet Dragon's card in it. Ever since the moment she stepped into the building, the cardfighter was almost immediately filled with a sense of dread. Then again, it was probably from being in Ryuzu's hideout, but from the way Shion and Kamui were the only ones besides her who looked as worried as she was, it was safe to say it wasn't the place they were in that was the problem. Call it a sixth sense or superstition, but she was almost- no... she is completely confident that something had happened to Chrono, and that it wasn't anything good.

Shion and Kamui gave Tokoha sideways glances before meeting each other's gazes. They were fairly certain that she also felt as if something had happened to their friend, just like they did when they arrived. Kamui, despite of his worries, was about to open his mouth to reassure her when the four of them found themselves in a large, white empty room.

"This room..." Shion trailed off, feeling that something was off about the wide, blank room. In front of the group, a panel in the wall in front of them slid open, a platform like the one Hiroki was standing on coming out of it. Sousuke looked down at them fro his position.

"Welcome, everyone." He began, gesturing to himself and giving a mock bow. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sousuke Wakamizu." Kamui's eyes narrowed in wariness and confusion at this.

"What's with this guy?" If Sousuke had heard this, then he chose to ignore it as he raised his hands into the air. Ibuki stiffened, knowing that something was about to happen.

"Wakamizu is going to show you some hospitality!" The purple-haired man shouted, slamming his hands onto the desk on the platform. The group of cardfighters looked down in surprise at the glowing circles appearing below them. One by one, they were engulfed in pillars of light, disappearing when the glow had faded away.

* * *

Once the light had faded, Kamui opened his eyes in surprise at his surroundings. He was in a completely different room, and alone he noted, that looked like the inside of an insect nest.

"What is this?" He asked in confusion.

"Is it to your liking?" Kamui's head snapped to his right, Sousuke standing a small distance from him. "Wakamizu applied the GIRS System technology to create this Image Space."

"Image Space?" Sousuke spread out his arms, as if presenting the area around the two.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?!" He asked. "Like a field in the flesh! Or rather, it feels like we're really on the planet Cray, doesn't it?!" Kamui's eyes narrowed as he gave another look around him. Since he was here alone, it was highly likely that the others ended up somewhere else, possibly even separated He let his hand hover over the pocket with his FICA and deck in it, bracing himself while hoping the others were alright.

* * *

Shortly after they were separated, Tokoha found herself in a clearing surrounded by large pine trees, a large castle structure in the background glowing as a large moon lay behind it. She slightly jumped at the static noise behind her. A purple light flashing, revealing a red-headed man in black clothing once it faded.

"You're..." Tokoha trailed off in disbelief. "The Dark Zone Branch Chief!" Said person wore a blank look while facing the Neo Nectar user.

"Satoru Enishi." He confirmed. "I am one who agrees with Ryuzu Myoujin's ideals, and a member of Company." Tokoha reached for her deck.

'If he's a member of Company," She thought. 'Then he is the enemy. Also...' The cardfighter glared as she and Satoru made eye contact. '... He may know where Chrono is!'

* * *

Shion growled under his breath once he saw Shouma Shinonome stop in front of him. Like Kamui and Tokoha, he was also alone, except he was in a dark room lit only by the flames around them and the glowing white platform beneath the cardfighters. He fisted his hands as the golden-eyed man in front of him smirked.

"We meet again." Shouma said, as if greeting an old friend. "It seems you and I have some sort of connection." Not letting him continue, Shion ran towards him and swung his fist to the cardfighter's face with the full intent of flooring him. But instead of hitting the Genesis user, his fist come into contact with some sort of shield, at which Shion took a step back at.

"Violence is strictly forbidden here by the way." Shouma said with a smug look. "You should probably take some notes from that Chrono friend of yours. He may have been mad, but he didn't throw any punches." Shion stiffened at this.

"Chrono..." He whispered in surprise and relief before gritting his teeth. "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!" The man in front of him gave a lazy shrug.

"Nothing at all. At least, not yet." Shouma couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the way Shion was visibly shaking in anger. He held out his FICA to the younger boy.

"Anyway, it's been awhile since we've last seen each other. Why don't we play? If you do, I might tell you where your friend is." He offered. Shion glared at him in distaste. As much as he wanted to punch the smile off of his face, finding Chrono was his top priority, aside from capturing Myoujin. And if Shouma knew where he was...

Shion looked at Shouma in the eye, raising his own FICA as the older cardfighter's smirk grew.

* * *

Ibuki tapped his com-link once finding him self in a dark room. Hearing no response and only static, he took it off his ear, coming to the conclusion something may be jamming the signal. Above his head, multiple green lit screen appeared above him, all circling some sort of pillar.

The Link Joker user watched as light came down the pillar and hit the ground and let his eyes widen at what was at the bottom.

"Ryuzu Myoujin!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Your body..." Said person looked up to Ibuki from his sitting position, containers of some sort of liquid bubbling. He gave a small, but weak, smile.

"Welcome," He rasped. "My second chosen one." Ibuki raised an eyebrow.

"Second?" He muttered in confusion. At least, until he took notice of the mess of red hair next to himself.

"Chrono!" Ibuki ran over to the unconscious boy on the ground and kneeled down next to him. Grabbing his shoulders, he shook the cardfighter in an attempt to wake him. "Wake up!" Ryuzu silently chuckled at this.

"He won't wake up." He said. Ibuki looked up at him.

"What did you do to him." He demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing at all." The man said. "He only collapsed from one of his increasing headaches."

"Headaches?" Ryuzu looked at him in slight surprise.

"They never told you?" He asked. "No matter..." The one-eyed man looked up. "I must say... I am impressed Ibuki... and yet I'm disappointed." Three screens appeared above them, displaying the containment area for the Units.

"You storm into here, using violence to get your way." Ryuzu said, the anger in his voice rising with each word. "There is nothing else I hate more." The screens then closed, opening again to show Kamui, Shion, and Tokoha. "Now this... This is the right way..."

* * *

Kamui yelled in pain as Sousuke's avatar, Intimidating Mutant, Darkface, blasted him and his own avatar, Exxtreme Battler, Victor, making the former Asian Circuit champion hit the ground. Hard.

* * *

"Our cause is just!" Shouted Satoru in his avatar's, Scharhrot Vampir, form as he attacked Tokoha, who in turn screamed when the attack came into contact with her as her avatar, Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha, went flying.

* * *

Shion and Shouma as their avatars, Blue Sky Knight, Altmile and Mythic Beast, Fenrir respectively, glared, Shion, and smirked, Shouma, at one another as they stood across each other.

* * *

"Vanguard will change the world." Ryuzu said. "The Depend Cards are a testimony to my compact with the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts of Gear Chronicle. Once they are gathered, their power will open the Stride Gate, and allow me to lead the world to a perfect future. A world without war, hatred, or sadness... A perfect world." He looked at Ibuki and the unconscious Chrono in front of him.

"This is my desire. This is my ideal. It is my 'justice'!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ugh... I literally had this ENTIRE chapter planned out but I had such a hard time putting it all into writing! (Typing?) And I'm cutting it close with the deadline again... I really hope this does not become a habit...**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 5: Ryuzu's Justice'! Hope you all enjoyed it! Quick question (This just popped into my head), do any of you out there play 'Vanguard'? I really wish that I did, but I don't have a deck so... yeah. Maybe I'll take a shot at that online 'Cardfight' game coming out soon! (Is it already out? I'll have to check...)**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **Yukomin- Once again, thank you for your support! And as always, I'll do my best with each chapter of this story and keep going until the end!**_

 _ ** KaisakiTokura- Here's the update you've been waiting for! I mentioned this in a previous chapter, but I'd like to say that this story will be updated every Saturday (Unless something comes up.) after the next episode of 'Cardfight Vanguard G' comes out. And I'm happy you're enjoying this story!**_

 _ **s onicxjones- Thanks! Glad you like the story!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- I tried to find the episode, but the only one I could find was on 'Chrunchroll' and it only showed two minutes of it! Which really sucks...**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	7. Eternally Lost

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Yay! I'm NOT starting this chapter late again! Maybe this time I'll be able to finish before Saturday! (It gives me more time to go over the story and make any changes to it. Which, in any story, is a good thing if you have an updating deadline for it, like this one.)**_

 _ **WARNING: While writing this I noticed that some parts are poorly written. Hopefully I fix them (Most of them at least.) before I get this chapter up. So sorry if not all of the chapter sounds, flows, eh, well as the other ones when you're all reading this.**_

 _ **And as usual, Review Responses and my reaction to this weeks episode (And last week's. I finally found it, yay!) will be at the end of the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 5/8/16-Finished: 5/11/16**_

 _ **...**_

The inside of the van was deathly silent, the only sound coming from the gentle hum coming from the vehicle. No one knew what to say, or if something should be said in general. They were unable to secure the summoned Units and unable to capture Ryuzu, who, according to Ibuki, was dead. The only thing that they did gain was a new enemy in the form of 'Company'.

Shion glanced at Tokoha, who was absently playing with the swirl on their friend and teammate's damp head, which was on her lap, thinking back to just an hour ago when they had left Ryuzu's hideout.

* * *

 _"The units are gone!?" Miwa and Naoki took a step back at Tokoha, Shion, and Kamui's outburst. It was at least half an hour since the latter three came back from fighting the members of Company to find the former two and Kai outside sulking. Well, Miwa and Naoki were, Kai was just standing off in a corner on the side. The younger cardfighters were not in the best mood after their fights and were hoping the others would have at least achieved one of their goals. Unfortunately, this was not the case._

 _"Y-yeah, sorry about that." Miwa nervously said. "They just disappeared and we couldn't find a way to stop it." Naoki nodded before looking back towards the building._

 _"Where's Ibuki?" The trio blinked at this. They were so caught up in totally NOT sulking that they hadn't noticed that the Link Joker user wasn't here._

 _"... We don't know." Kamui said after a moment. "We were all separated when we went ahead of you guys." From the corner of Naoki's, he saw Kai slightly stiffen._

 _"Something wrong K-!" Naoki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he turned to where Kai was looking. Miwa did the same as he also turned to the entrance._

 _"Guys, what's wro- Chrono!" Kamui shouted, turning with Shion and Tokoha. Walking out of the large building was a solemn-looking Ibuki holding a, hopefully unharmed, Chrono in his arms. The group ran over to them, hoping that their friend was alright._

 _"What happened?!" Asked Shion. Ibuki, not answering, walked passed them to one of the vans, laying Chrono on one of the seats. He sat down on a seat across from him. "Ibuki-"_

 _"Ryuzu is dead." Ibuki stoically said. A tense silence fell over them at his words. Why wouldn't it, after suddenly being told that someone had died, even if they were the enemy. After a few, long moments, it was Tokoha who broke the silence._

 _"... Eh?"_

* * *

As for Chrono, they tried everything they could think of, but he wouldn't wake up. Not even dumping a bottle of cold water on him, which was Miwa's idea, stirred him. All it did was possibly give the Gear Chronicle user a cold, considering they didn't have a towel.

"Kamui." Everyone in the van jumped at Ibuki's voice. If anyone were to break the silence first, they would have expected Miwa to do so. "What do you know of Chrono's headaches?" The conscious members of Try3 and Kamui looked at the cardfighter in surprise while confusion entered Kai, Miwa, and Naoki's eyes.

"What headaches?" Naoki asked.

"Before Ryuzu had died," Everyone had slightly shifted in place at the word. "He had mentioned him having headaches. Which, apparently, have been going on for quite awhile."

"... Yeah." Kamui said slowly. "Ever since your, third right, fight with him. When his first Depend Card awakened."

"You believe that they're both connected." Said Kai. Kamui nodded.

"Do you think the Depend Cards are making him sick?" Asked Miwa. "I mean, he's looking a little red."

"That's because of the water you threw on him. You made him catch a cold." Tokoha deadpanned. Miwa raised his hands in mock surrender and apologized before blinking, as if coming to a realization.

"Huh..."

"What's the matter?" Shion asked. The older blonde slightly leaned forward.

"You know... From this angle..." Miwa grinned. "You and Chrono look like a couple!" Tokoha and Shion stared at him, bewildered, while Kamui and Naoki tried to stifle their laughter. Kai and Ibuki looked on, one eyebrow raised.

"I- Wha- Huh- Eh?!" Tokoha stuttered, turning forty shades, plus ten new ones, of red while Shion looked back and forth between his friends.

"He's... Kind of right..."

"Not you too Shion!" The Neo Nectar user shouted, causing Kamui and Naoki to burst out laughing. Kai slightly smirked and Ibuki rolled his eyes at their antics.

"It amazes me that you can be so carefree in a situation like this..." Ibuki muttered. Of course, no one, maybe Kai, had heard this as their chatter continued for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"So... what do you think?" Steam Soldier, Tauge blinked in confusion at his comrade's, Steam Maiden, Merianna, sudden question. Not long after their meeting with... the human came to a small break, Merianna had suddenly dragged him and Steam Scara, Ka-lanma out to the small garden they had made in the ruins. If they were going to stay here, they might as well be comfortable, right?

"What do we think of what?" Ka-lanma asked, annoyed. "And why did you drag me along with your boyfriend! I'm busy making improvements and repairing all of our broken gear with some of the others!" Tauge's cheeks turned slightly pink at the 'boyfriend' comment. It was an ongoing joke between everyone where he and Merianna were exactly like an item, considering how well they get along.

"Ok, one, you really think we look like a couple?!" Merianna squealed in delight. Tauge made a few taps on his weapon, at which the pink-haired Unit waved a hand at him, still smiling. "Oh don't be so embarrassed Tau-y~!"

'One has got to wonder why they aren't together yet...' Ka-lanma thought a small smile on her lips. That smile disappeared when the Steam Maiden turned serious.

"And second," She continued. "I'm asking about what Myoujin said about Chrono." Tauge narrowed his eyes at the name and the question. Not to mention the timing of it. It took all of their Clan a few years to stop grieving for what happened all that time ago, and then here comes that damn human opening old scars. Coming to an answer, he made a series of knocks, taps, and clicks on his weapon. The engineering expert nodded in turn.

"I'll have to agree with Tauge on this one Meri." Said Ka-lanma. "As amazing and great as it sounds, how is Myoujin supposed to pull off something like THAT. Even with our ability to travel through time, there are just somethings that we cannot change."

"But still," The other female Unit sighed. "It'd be nice if it were true. I really miss Chrono. And his swirly hair, it was just downright adorable and fun to poke at. And dressing him up in all those spare outfits too..." The other two Gear Chronicle Units, well, at least Tauge, watch on as Merianna continued rambling on with deadpanned expressions. Tauge made another series of taps on his weapon, telling his friend and companion his thoughts. When he didn't get a response, he tapped again. When he still didn't get a reply, the Steam Soldier turned to the young women, only for his jaw to drop at the look on her face.

"... It was fun playing 'Dress Up'..." She muttered, a small blush and dazed look on her cheeks and eyes respectively.

Tauge stayed like this before letting out a silent sigh. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that one, this happens often, and two, they had gotten completely off topic. Shaking his head, and ignoring the girls, he went over the meeting they had previously had. While the idea of seeing little Chrono again was very appealing to everyone, it just seemed to good to be true. Like Chronoscommand had said during the gathering...

 _"You cannot bring back those who are eternally lost."_

* * *

A small, green-haired, purple eyed child stood at the top of the large tower over looking the city, gazing at the cards he held in his hand. Holding them up to the sky, the child slowly smiled.

"Soon..." He whispered. "I'll be able to lead this world to a prefect future. And then... as promised..." His smile turned into a full blown grin as he looked to the city. "You'll have your wish of being together again..."

"Isn't that right, Chrono?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Even though I finished writing on the 11th, I kept on making adjustments and changes to everything in this chapter. Even when it sounded just fine! I worry WAY too much about these things...**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 7: Eternally Lost'! (It took me days to come up with this title.) Hope you all enjoyed it! Question, is it just me or does anyone else feel like I'm dragging this on? I guess its because I want to avoid getting ahead of the anime as much as possible since, you know, I want to keep the events and certain major events are as accurate as possible. That, and I can come up with more ideas this way. (Why do I feel like I've said this before?)**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **Anime girlxccx- Here's the update! (Note to self, while putting this chapter up, add 'Updates every Saturday, unless said otherwise' to the summary.)**_

 _ **Kiri Kaitou Clover- I don't know if you can tell, but while reading your review I was literally grinning like an idiot. Also, I'm glad that I'm writing a great 'CFV G' fan fiction for everyone to read. To be honest, I completely agree that we needed more serious fan fictions. Which reminds me, I sometimes feel as if part of this chapter just killed the 'seriousness' of this story. If it did, I'm sorry.**_

 _ ** KaisakiTokura- You're welcome and I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**_

 _ ** HeavensLuminousArc- (This part was put in after the original update of this chapter)(I'm banging my head against a wall for awhile before stopping.) Sorry about that... For some reason your review didn't pop up on my emails... Any way, I'd like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all the errors, corrections, and help you gave me for the previous chapter. I'm going to fix those mistakes after I get this updated chapter up. And that's so cool that you use a Gear Chronicle deck. And you have a SIGNED Chronojet card to boot! Finally, again, thank you so much for helping make my story better!**_

 _ ** Yukomin- I won't give away anything, but I'll just say I've got some BIG plans for future chapters, so look forward to it! Also, I managed to get Gear Chronicle back into the mix, so yay! And finally, I also don't play Vanguard, though I wish I could. Fun fact, the very first and only Vanguard card I've EVER seen in real life was 'Little Sage, Maron'. And that was only because a kid in the seat on my bus in front of me was holding it.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Episode 30- OH MY WORLDS THIS EPISODE WAS HALARIOUS! (For the most part.) I honestly was laughing like crazy whenever one of Kanzaki's horses kept attempting to eat Chrono's hair and at when he complained about it being messed up due to it. Then there was all the 'mind-blowing' things Kanzaki told them. Something tells me we'll be seeing Chrono summon a Unit, probably Chrono Dran, from a Depend Card really soon! (I really hope I'm right.)**_

 _ **Episode 31 (This week's episode.)- All I have to say for this episode, mostly, is this: YAY! TAIYO BEAT HIROKI! Also, I knew Chrono wasn't going to be happy when he finds out that Mikuru knew about Rive but... dang... And did anyone else suddenly get chills up their spine (The bad kind of chills.) when Ryuzu appeared at the end? Really can't wait for the next episode!**_

 _ **On a side note, I blame the comment on youtube for the opening on 'Stride Gate' for the implication of Chrono x Tokoha in this chapter. That's all I have to say about that. Also, I feel as if I could've made this chapter longer. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything else to add to this one. Hopefully the next chapter is a little longer. (And sounds better...)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	8. Beginning of Our Fall

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! And I'm back into the zone! (And by that, I'm talking about how I'm on a role with these chapters.)**_

 _ **Quick heads up! For some reason the reviews for the previous chapter (And another story of mine.) aren't appearing on the site. HeavensLuminousArc (And for the what, third time? THANK YOU FOR POINTING THIS OUT! And for telling me what I needed to do in this situation.) came to the conclusion that there may be something wrong with the review submission process. (I tried to send a report but it wouldn't go through...) So if your reviews don't appear on the site, then that's the reason. According to Arc, if it's reported often enough, it'll be resolved faster.**_

 _ **Ok, now that I've been able to inform you all of the situation, here's the next chapter of 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 5/15/16-Finished: 5/21/16**_

 _ **...**_

"HOLY F**KING TIMESTREAM! YOU'RE TINY!"

"Language Ragnaclock..." Said Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon. Though in all honesty, he was just as surprised as Ragnaclock and, more than likely, the entire Gear Chronicle Clan. After all, it wasn't everyday that a, formerly, old man turns into a grade schooler within a time span of an hour! And that's quite a feat, even for a human, Gearoid, that is within their own Clan.

"I apologize for this surprise on such short notice." Ryuzu-some Units were still a little skeptical if it really was him-said, slightly bowing. "But my life was nearing it's end, and this was the only way to prolong it." Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus snorted.

"And, pray tell, why would you need to do so?" He questioned. "I think most, if not all, here would agree it would save us a lot of trouble and grief if you were dead." Off to the side, Steam Fighter, Mesh-he and Steam Battler, Ul-gir looked at their elder with exasperated looks.

"He's as blunt as ever..." Muttered Mesh-he.

"Even to a kid..." Sighed Ul-gir.

"Well, he's technically an adult..."

"True..." At the center of the clearing, the now child-sized man gave them an annoyed glare, at which the two Units stiffened at, before smiling at the elders.

"I know that we aren't the best of... acquaintances-"

"That's an understatement." Grumbled Ragnaclock.

"But I'm sure that it'll be worth your, everyone's, time."

"And just what is so interesting that you couldn't just write in a letter or your will?" Asked Chronodragon Nextage, the leader of the entire Gear Chronicle Clan, and Chronojet Dragon and Chrono Dran's, somewhat, father figure. Next to him, Chronoscommand whacked Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon on the head due to his snickering. In front of the dragon, Ryuzu's smile grew as he held up a blank, white card.

"How about a way to see Chrono again?"

* * *

Tokoha raised a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn. Which was proven unhelpful as she yawned anyway. And from the looks of it, Shion and Kamui were in the same boat as well. Then again, it was to be expected as it was a quarter past midnight.

As of three hours ago, they, along with Kai, Miwa, Naoki, and a somewhat reluctant Ibuki, had arrived at the apartment complex Chrono lived in with his aunt. During the first hour, they were attempting to calm Mikuru from her slight heart attack at the sight of her unconscious nephew. The second, they explained the situation to her regarding the Units, Plan-G, and Ryuzu's death. Third, after getting Chrono onto his bed, the small group settled down for dinner, though there was no talking at all. And now, the fourth hour, Mikuru was asleep at Chrono's bedside while Tokoha, Shion, Kamui, and Naoki stayed in the living room. Kai and Ibuki had left to discuss their next move while Miwa had to leave for family matters.

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Said Naoki. "You've all got school tomorrow, right?" Kamui gave him a half-hearted glare.

"No way!" The Nova Grappler user sleepily said. "We aren't leaving until Chrono wakes u- haaaaah..." Naoki looked at his friend with a deadpanned expression. Closing his eyes, Shion wobbly stood up.

"He's right..." Shion muttered. "We... need to be ready for... Company's next move..." As he made his way to the door, Tokoha looked back between him and the door to Chrono's room.

"... Yeah." Tokoha finally said, following Shion out of the door. And after some encouraging from Naoki, Kamui followed suit.

"If it helps," He said while walking the high schooler out. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kid."

"Call us when he wakes up..." Kamui said lazily.

"I will." Satisfied, Kamui walked out of the apartment, calling out a tired 'Goodnight!' as he did. Once he and the other two younger cardfighters were out of sight, Naoki let out a heavy sigh.

"I swear..." He muttered under his breath. "This is all way too confusing... Even more so than than the whole 'Aichi's disappearance' thing." Turing around, he walked back into the apartment, locking the door with a loud click.

* * *

Mikuru's eyes twitched open for the sixth time that night. She just couldn't get herself to go to sleep, not when her nephew had been brought to her unconscious and had still to wake up. Her eyes wandered towards Chrono's deck on his desk, more tears threatening to fall out. First Vanguard takes away her elder brother, and now it's going to do the same to Chrono!

'Why?' Mikuru thought angrily. 'Why does everyone I love have to be taken away from me?!' She looked at her ward's sleeping face. Mikuru raised a hand to Chrono's face, brushing away the small strands of hair on his forehead while softly smiling. The orange-blonde haired woman had to admit though, if it wasn't for Vanguard, Chrono would have never opened up and make many wonderful friends.

And Mikuru would have continued to play with Chrono's hair if it wasn't for the white light that blinded her vision.

* * *

When Naoki saw the bright light coming from Chrono's room, the first thing he wanted to do was hit his head against a wall. Instead, he settled for face-palming and letting out a long groan before hurrying over to the junior cardfighter's room.

'What is it this time...?' Naoki thought tiredly. They just raided Ryuzu's hideout, and also found out that said person was DEAD, and now he had to deal with strange glowing things in his unconscious junior's house, er, apartment. Grabbing the silver knob, he swung open the door, an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok, what the hell's going o-" Naoki cut off abruptly as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his dumbfounded and fearful face. Across the room, he could see Mikuru expressing a similar look. Standing in front of them was an orange-haired man with goggles and an outfit that looked like something from the 'Steam-Punk' age looking around the room in confusion and bewilderment. At least, until he looked directly at Chrono. The man, he looked more like a teenager about to become an adult Naoki thought, took a step towards the bed, reaching a hand out before Naoki snapped out of his stupor.

"Hey!" He yelled, effectively startling the teen and Mikuru, who had gotten to her feet. "Who the hell are you and how did you get here!?" The teen opened his mouth, hopefully to answer Mikuru thought, when another flash of white came into their vision.

Naoki and Mikuru's arms flew out in front of them in an attempt to block out the light. Once it had faded, the two slowly opened their eyes, only for the to shoot wide open at the now empty space in front of Chrono's bed.

They never noticed that a card in Chrono's deck was softly glowing before completely dying out.

* * *

Chronojet's heavy footsteps echoed through the clearing as he paced back and forth restlessly. It's been hours- actually it was only a few seconds but it felt like hours!-since Steam Battler, Dadasig had been teleported to wherever Myoujin's 'Depend Card' had sent him to. All he had to do was take a quick look around and then come back, so what was taking him so long!?

"Settle down Chronojet." Said Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru. "Dadasig can handle himself."

"I know that! I just don't like that all this was his idea!" Chronojet shouted, pointing a finger at Myoujin who was sitting on a stone slab drinking some tea. Where and how he got it, the Unit will never know.

"None of us like this you idiot!" Ruin Disposal Dragon yelled at the younger Unit. "It's f**king Myoujin!" Chronoscommand whacked to Unit's head with his staff.

"I know you look up to Ragnaclock, but that's no reason to go speaking like him." Ruin Disposal grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Timepiece Dracokid looked at the Gear Chronicle elder.

"What does 'f**king' mean?" He asked innocently. All the Units present in the clearing glared at Ruin Disposal while Steam Maiden, Kuluracina patted Timepiece on the head.

"You'll know when your older..." Timepiece just looked at her confused. On the side, Ryuzu set down his teacup- 'Again, HOW did he get that here?' wondered Chronojet- and held up the Depend Card, now with Dadasig's image on it.

"You all might want to take a step back." He casually spoke, confusing the Units. At least, before the card glowed and Dadasig emerged in front of them.

"Sweet Stride!" Yelled Ubara-tutu, rushing towards his fellow Gearoid. "You look like you went to the 'End of Time' and back! What happened!?"

"Give him some space!" Shouted Steam Worker, Kuda as he ran to Dadasig's side. He quickly brought out a tool box and handed the shaking Unit a bottle of water, at which said Unit quickly downed. While Kuda worked on Dadasig's gear, just in case there was some sort of malfunction, Chronojet kneeled down in front of the two.

"Dadasig..." He gently said. "What did you see?" Behind him, no one noticed the large smirk growing on the man-turned-child's face.

"I- I... I saw..." He looked up at the Units surrounding him, slowly eyeing them. His eyes finally stopped at Myoujin, who coaxed him to go on with a nod of his head. Taking a deep breath, he made eye contact with Chronojet.

"I saw Chrono. I saw him... and he's _alive_."

 _ **...**_

 _ **You guys, and gals, would not believe how many roadblocks and speed-bumps I hit while writing this chapter. I'm just hoping the next chapter will run by a WHOLE lot more smoothly. (And two Gear Chronicle scenes, yay!)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 8: Beginning of Our Fall'! Hope you all enjoyed it! 'Beginning of Our Fall' huh? Quite a fitting title if I do say so myself! But enough about that, I WANT THE ONLINE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD GAME TO COME OUT! (I just checked, it's still not out...) I was watching a let's play for a game while writing this and I couldn't help but be reminded of the OCV. (That's much less of a mouthful.) I really want to play Vanguard myself for once and not just watch. Not saying that the anime's cardfights are bad, I've just always wanted to play myself, and all of you out there if your planning on playing when it comes out!**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **Anime girlxccx-**_ _ **What's a speani? (I literally go search it up at this point.) Oh... My... Worlds... I'm a senpai!? I- Whoa! Um- Oh Clockwork, t- this is... Wow... I've never been called a senpai before! I- Uh... Thank... yo... u (Faints from shock and happiness right here. I'm fine don't worry! (I'm exaggerating on the fainting part, heh.))**_

 _ **HeavensLuminousArc-**_ _ **Oh, no, no, no! You didn't insult me in any way! I just never received an alert that you had submitted a review for the previous chapter. I went back and put up my response to your review on Ch. 6 once I had found out, so I hope that makes up for accidently not replying earlier. Now for the first 'PS.': I SEE, er, READ YOU ARC! (Insert laughing here.) For the second one: Don't worry about it! Life can get pretty busy sometimes. And for the third: Actually I didn't. I had tried to find the manga online but it only went up to 'Ride 5'. (I think.) So I can only imagine how amazing that was! I think I would be laughing like crazy if I did see/ read that! (PS. I looked at the reviews for this story and saw that the review for chapter 7 are all now up. Do you think that problem is fixed for the time being? I hope it is, it sent me into a panic when I couldn't find the reviews you had mentioned before in the PM.)**_

 _ **KaisakiTokura-**_ _ **Thank you! And again, heh, I blame that one comment on Youtube for the opening for 'Stride Gate' for the implied Chrono x Tokoha in the previous chapter!**_

 _ **A certain reading fan-**_ _ **Thank you, and don't worry, more will be coming! So look forward to it!**_

 _ **Grima-**_ _ **Don't worry, our favorite swirly-haired friend will wake up! I won't say when, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that Chrono is NOT in a coma! (If that's what you were thinking.)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **HOLY CLOCKWORK! Chrono was the one who opened the first Stride Gate!? I mean, it was pretty obvious that he had something to do with it, but this is just crazy! Again I say, the writers are REALLY outdoing themselves with this arc! AND SWEET TIMESTREAM! WHY LUNA?! This episode is just full of surprises! And Rin comes back next episode... Oh gosh, I can only imagine what'll happen if Chrono does join Ryuzu. Though, knowing him, he's probably going to deny him and get into a cardfight with Ryuzu.**_

 _ **On a side note, I was listening/ watching/ looping '[MAD] Hetaoni [Uninstall (Piano Ver)]' (This is the exact title, in regular font of course, if anyone wants to check it out.) while writing up Mikuru's part and the rest of this chapter. (WAH! POOR, POOR SWEET ITALY! And everyone else. WHY!?) I swear... It felt as if that song completely fit this story. (And if it does then it's pretty obvious what direction this story will go...) Not only that, it gave me a lot of ideas for my other stories (That'll I'll eventually get to...) and some for 'Our Fight', yay! Also, that song is beautiful.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	9. Smoke and Light

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Oh CLOCKWORK... I'm so... SO LATE... for this update...**_

 _ **Well... It's exactly 3:02AM when I finished this chapter... I'm tired... I have nothing else to say... The A/N at the end of the chapter was done beforehand... So I sound a lot more awake then... Enjoy the chapter... G'night...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started (Again): 5/27/16—-Finished: 5/30/16**_

 _ **...**_

Chrono stifled a yawn as he walked to his new classroom for the year. It's been four days since Ryuzu had died-To say Chrono was shocked at this was an understatement- and two days, not including today, since he had woken up. Mikuru had insisted that he stay home for a little longer before going back to school, but Chrono needed to ask the others what exactly had happened during his short-term coma. All he remembered about the day GIRS Crisis was put into play before blacking out was darkness and... bright... yellow... eye...s...

The Gear Chronicle user quickly shook his head, ignoring the strange looks he was given by his peers, and shuddered. He was absolutely terrified. Ever since he had woken up, his blackouts were shown to be getting more frequent within his first two days of regaining consciousness than it had during a time span of a week. Two days! If that wasn't terror-inducing, Chrono didn't know what was!

"Chrono!" Shouted a voice behind him.

"Gah!" Chrono jumped-almost jumped-at the voice before turning around. Walking towards him was Tokoha and Shion, both of them wearing relief and concern on their faces. "Oh, hey guys." Tokoha, being the one who spoke, immediately stared to look him over, much to Shion's amusement.

"How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Do you need to lie down?" Tokoha fussed. Chrono waved his hands out in front of him in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just a little tired, I guess..." Chrono added towards the end at Tokoha's disbelieving glare. Shion raised an eyebrow.

"You're tired?" He asked in disbelief. "You've been asleep for two whole days!"

"I know that! It's just..." Chrono trailed off as he realized the his vision was being filled by smoke. Or more specifically, the smoke from that strange place he was in before waking up in Ryuzu's hideout.

"Just what?" Tokoha asked before blinking in worry at Chrono's blank, frightened expression. "H-hey? Chrono?" She waved a hand in front of his face but still didn't get a reaction. Shion stiffened. Because the two of them have, somewhat, gotten used to Chrono's blackouts, it was easy to tell that something was defiantly off about this one. Noticing that his friend was now shaking, Shion grabbed his shoulders.

"Chrono! Chrono!" He called while shaking said person. Off handedly, he was grateful that they were the only ones now in the hallway. "Snap out of it!"

"... away..."

"Chrono?" Shion asked when he stopped shaking him.

"... Stay... away..." The red-head muttered louder.

"Stay away... from what?" Tokoha asked as she moved to stand net to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately...

This just made things worse.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Chrono yelled as he closed his eyes and pushed away Shion, knocking over Tokoha in the process. While this surprised him, Shion quickly regained his footing and grabbed Chrono's shoulders again.

"Chrono!" Shouted the Royal Paladin user. "Calm down! It's just me and Tokoha!" But all his words fell deaf to his friend and teammate's ears. All Chrono could hear was muffled voices. And all he could see was smoke and bright, yellow eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Yelled Tokoha. A sinking feeling was growing in her stomach, telling her that if they didn't get Chrono back to his senses, then he'll...

"STAY WAY!" Chrono shouted. The phantom image in front of him was starting to get closer. He could vaguely see a clawed hand reach out towards him through the fog. The Gear Chronicle user tried to step back, but was unknowingly held in place by Shion. "JUST... Go... away..." Tokoha and Shion watched in horror as Chrono's eyes began to fade into flat disks of green and start to droop. Not knowing if it would work, Tokoha hit the back of Chrono's neck, snapping him from his daze and, in the process, knocking him out. After the red-head fell limp into Shion's arms, said person looked towards the green-haired girl.

"... How did you know that would work?" He said after a moment.

"I- I did- n't..." Tokoha spoke, choking back a sob. "Bu- But... Th- That was... hic... Terrible..." The blonde sadly watched as his friend started to cry. He whole heartedly agreed with her and wanted to break down himself, but he had- no, he needed to keep a level head.

'For both their sakes...' He thought, looking at the sleeping cardfighter. Picking Chrono into his arms, he motioned for Tokoha to follow him.

"... Let's get him to the nurse's office."

* * *

Takuto sighed as he walked through the halls of the United Sanctuary. He glanced out towards the rest of Cray that can be seen from the balcony nearby with a worried expression. To think that only a few days ago the Clans were enjoying their long earned peace. And now...

"Takuto!" Said Guardian turned around to see Starlight Trumpeter, Darkside Trumpeter, and Angelic Liberator rushing towards him, each with a scroll in their hands.

"Starlight, Darkside, Angelic," Takuto greeted. "Are those the reports from the search parties?"

"Yes sir." Said Angelic as he and the Trumpeters placed them in the boy's waiting hands. "Unfortunately, there was little to no progress into the investigation."

"But even little progress can go a long way." Takuto reassured him. He turned to Darkside and Starlight. "Have any more Units gone missing?"

"Ketty, Anos, Denis, and Lucas of Aqua Force and Ginger, LuLu, and NaNa of Oracle Think Tank have disappeared." Darkside growled, her hands turning into fists. "I swear, when I find out who's taking them I'm gonna blast them to pieces!" The other two Units and Guardian took a step back at the threatening aura forming around the Shadow Paladin Unit.

"A- Anyway..." Stuttered Takuto before regaining his composure. "This is bad. Units from every Clan have been disappearing since two days ago in large groups. Both during the day and the night."

"And in bright flashes too..." Whispered Starlight nervously. Everyone else quickly turned to the Royal Paladin Unit.

"What did you say?!" Shouted Angelic. Starlight squeaked as Darkside's 'Explain-Or-I-Will-Kill-You' look before answering the Golden Paladin Unit.

"I- I saw Maron disappear in a b- bright flash of light w- while we were in the Dark Zone y- yesterday!"

"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier!?" Yelled Darkside.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Starlight.

"Did you happen to see who did it?" Takuto calmly asked. The Unit in question nodded.

"I-I think it was a G- Gear C- Chronicle Unit..."

"WHAT?!" Came a collective shout.

"Are you sure it was a Gear Chronicle Unit?" Asked Takuto. At Starlight's frantic nod, Darkside pounded a fist into her open palm.

"See?" She sneered. "Us Shadow Paladins TOLD you that Clan was no good!"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Said Angelic. "They've been here for years. Why now?"

"I don't know." Takuto shook his head. "But we're going to find out. Starlight, Darkside, Angelic, I want you three to spread the word about Gear Chronicle's possible involvement in this situation. Send a small scout party to the Dark Zone's ruins. That's were they are stationed."

"Yes sir!" With a salute, Darkside and Angelic left for their respective Clans. Takuto watched them as the two flew farther and farther from the United Sanctuary with a worried expression on his face. He would have continued to do so if it wasn't for the small tug on the hem of his shirt.

"Takuto?" Asked Starlight. "Are you alright?" Said person gave the young Unit a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He patted her on the head. "You should go inform Blaster Blade of the situation." Starlight smiled and saluted before doing just that. Once she was out of sight, Takuto sighed.

"Right now... I'm more worried about what this all means for Cray..."

 _ **...**_

 _ **… I am so evil in this chapter... I somewhat torture Chrono and I'm having multiple Units from multiple Clans disappearing... I REGRET NOTHING! AHAHAHAHAH!... I'll stop now...**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 9: Smoke and Light'! Hope you all enjoyed it! You know, something scary occurred when I came up with this chapter's title. I was tempted to call it 'Smoke and Mirrors'. Why is that scary? It's a song that is also known as the 'Yandere Song'. (Why did I even listen to that song?!) Just tell me that's NOT scary!**_

 ** _On a side note, I still need to get all my chapters typed up again! I know that their already up on the site, but I'd feel a WHOLE LOT better if I still had them on my computer! (I really needed to get that off my mind. Thanks for listening/ reading my ramblings about this if you are!)_**

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** Angelover1827- Thank you! And... Hey wait-a minute... Oh! You changed your account name! (Smacks head for just realizing that.) I'm an idiot... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- First off, I'm guessing from the 'dragneel' part of your user name that your a 'Fairy Tail' fan. So am I! That, or it's just a crazy coincidence. Second, I'll be totally honest, I had COMPLETELY forgotten about Takuto until you had mentioned him. That's embarrassing... But now that he's in this chapter, I'd like to say this (I wanted to do this ever since you brought him up!): WE GOT OURSELVES A TAKUTO! … I'm such a weirdo... Heh...**_

 _ ** Grima- Don't worry! As you can tell in this chapter, Chrono is awake and well!... Mostly. Now for the Unit. As all us 'Cardfight' fans know, or should know, the 'Depend Card' allows Units from Cray to come to Earth. Ryuzu had a 'Depend Card' with him when he went to Cray, so he was able to bring Dadasig to Cray. How? Well, I think that Chrono had a Dadasig card in his deck, so Ryuzu found a way to use that as a gateway for Dadasig to be transported to Chrono's room. Sorry if this sounds confusing, but this is the best I can explain it.**_

 _ ** Guest- Heh, thank you! I'll do my best to keep this story going! (Why do I feel as if I've already said this before? Eh...)**_

 _ **Jessica Age 15 (Guest)- (This one was for the note talking about the late update.) That's really reassuring. Really, it is. But I just don't like the fact I have to make you all wait longer than usual for the next chapter every Saturday. It just doesn't sit right with me... But still, thanks.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Ok, one, did Chrono SERIOUSLY spend the night in the park? Also, OH CLOCKWORK, LUNA! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?! And what do know, Rin really does care!... About Mamoru. (Smily face.) Poor Enishi... HA! I KNEW IT, I TOTALLY CALLED IT! Chrono does go to meet Ryuzu, only to fight him! I WAS RIGHT! (The following is after I finally found the preview because for some reason, it was cut off from the video I was watching the episode on.) Well snap... Looks like we may FINALLY find out what happened when the first 'Stride Gate' was opened by Chrono. (Later finds out that the next episode is called 'Chrono's Memories'.) Correction, looks like we WILL find out what happened.**_

 _ **On yet another side note, I was pretty much switching between Team Try3's part and Takuto's part while typing this up. It's really helpful to do that when you're rushing to meet a deadline. (Or in this case, rushing to get the chapter up after missing the deadline.) Also, listening to 65DaysofStatic's 'Aren't We All Running' while writing this helped a ton! It's such a fitting song! (In my opinion.)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	10. Longing for a Friend

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Hopefully this chapter WON'T be a late update like last time!**_

 _ **I was SO SLOW when writing this chapter, but I got it done! Yay for me! But that aside, I'm still really giddy for the next episode of 'Stride Gate'! I think that was the only thing keeping me going for a while.**_

 _ **Also, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT UPDATING NEXT WEEK! I'm going on a school trip and since we'll be sightseeing the entire time, I won't be able to update, as I'm not bringing my laptop with me. I'm REALLY sorry for the inconvenience.(Again.) But there will be an update the following week, so this is only happening next week. Note to self, write something in the story's summary saying this when updating chapter.**_

 _ **One last thing. (Clears throat.) (Takes a deep breath.) SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! IT'S SUMMER VACATION! WHOO HOO!... Ok I'm done now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 5/31/16-Finished: 6/4/16**_

 _ **...**_

"Well... Isn't this interesting..." Sousuke looked up from his tablet-It was currently displaying the results of Am's Stride Force testing-at the sound of Ryuzu's voice. The two of them were the only one's currently in the room that held the capsules for the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts. Ever since Ibuki and his group had stormed their old base, the Gear Chronicle Units have been showing strange abnormalities-as in their energy levels would spike abruptly every now and then. They had come to see what was the cause, and by the tone of Ryuzu's voice, it's seems as if he has found it.

"Might Wakamizu ask what is 'interesting'?" Questioned Sousuke, walking over to the 'young boy'. Ryuzu turned from the small smartphone in his hand to face the taller man.

"Enishi has just informed me of a large surge in Stride Force within Chrono's school."

"Chrono..." Sousuke hummed. "He's the boy your so interested in, correct? The one who also uses Gear Chronicle?"

"That is right." Ryuzu nodded with a smile. "Not only that, it looks like that the spike corresponds with the one in Chronofang Tiger's energy just a few moments ago."

"You believe they are connected?"

"I _know_ they're connected." Corrected the creator of the Vanguard Association. Sousuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wakamizu doesn't mean to sound doubtful..." He said. "But Wakamizu would like to know how you know this?"

"It's simple really. Like the rest of the Gear Chronicle Clan..." The purple-eyed boy stepped up to Chronofang's capsule and placed a hand on the glass. The Unit's eyes flashed dimly, nowhere near as bright as when Chrono had hit the glass back at their old base. Turning to Sousuke, he gave him a knowing smile.

"... He simply has a strong desire to reunite with his dear Vanguard."

* * *

Taiyou frowned as he looked at the ruins of the United Sanctuary Branch. It's been two days, three if you count today, since Hiroki and him had fought, Hiroki emerging as the as the victor. And because he lost, all Taiyou could do was watch as the Space Police user and another boy destroy the Branch with an actual Vanguard Unit!

Sighing, Taiyou took out his phone and checked for any new messages from his friends. Or more specifically, messages from Chrono. The Gold Paladin user hadn't heard from the elder cardfighter for a few days now. In fact, they had lost contact around the time Hiroki had came to the now ruined Branch. At first he thought Chrono was busy, but as time went on, Taiyou started to feel as if something was terribly wrong. And his encounter with Company didn't help with that feeling at all. Then there was Hiroki...

 _"Justice always prevails! Evil always loses!"_

 _"My justice is absolute! No one is a match for me!"_

 _"United Sanctuary Branch's ideals are defiantly in the right!_

Taiyou flinched at the last memory, reminding himself of when all he cared about was being strong. His hands flew to his ears in a hopeless attempt at blocking out all the voices from the memory. He didn't want to be reminded of that time.

A few moments had passed before he let his arms hang by his sides again, the flashbacks of what had happened before over. For now, at least. He was so confused. Just when the United Sanctuary Branch was finally becoming the Branch it was supposed to be- fun, welcoming- it was all demolished in one day.

"... What should I do?" Taiyou asked himself as he looked to the sky, as if looking for an answer. He didn't find one. Turning away and sighing, he left the the destroyed Branch. Maybe he should visit Chrono, Tokoha, Shion, or one of the others and ask for their advice on the matter. It has been awhile since he's seen them after all.

Turning a corner, Taiyou never noticed the blue-haired man across the street watching him.

* * *

Mamoru looked up from the stack of papers he was organizing at the sound of a phone ringing. He and Ibuki were currently in the middle of dealing with the resulting chaos of Myoujin's 'death' occurring in the Dragon Empire Branch, and it still didn't look pretty. Not only that, they had to worry about organizing the meeting of the Branch Chiefs- Their Branch chief, Ryutaro Oyama, would have taken care of it, but he ran off. Again- And that's not even counting the recent destruction of the United Sanctuary Branch...

"Go ahead." Said the Clan Leader at Ibuki's glance. "It might be important." Nodding in thanks, Ibuki took out his phone and held it to his ear.

"Ibuki." Spoke the Neon Messiah user. "... What?!" Mamoru jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What's wrong!?" Ibuki didn't answer, as his attention was directed to whoever was on the phone. A moment had passed before the cardfighter regained his composure.

"... I see... Very well..." Pressing the 'End Call' button, Ibuki turned to Mamoru. "Ryuzu's old hideout was attacked by one of Company's members. Hiroki Moriyama."

"Was anyone hurt?" Asked Mamoru. He knew quite a few people who were investigating there, including Chris, who had come to Japan to assist them in their GIRS Crisis.

"They all have some injuries, nothing too serious or fatal. But it's now near impossible to recover any data from their database."

"I see..." Mamoru hummed in thought before standing up. "We should head over there. See if we can do anything to help."

"No, you stay here." Said Ibuki while he walked over to the door. "I'll head over to see the damage. They said it was because of a Depend Card and you still have to worry about the meeting of the Branch Chiefs." With that Ibuki left the office room. Mamoru, meanwhile, sighed in depression.

"To be honest..." He muttered. "I could've used the break..." A stack of papers fell to the ground just as he said that, making him groan tiredly.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Btw, for those of you wondering when the previous chapter took place, it was four days since the raid on Ryuzu's hideout, as mentioned before. Meaning that episodes 2-4 have occurred. ('Re-Meeting with Kanzaki' happened over the time-span of two days.)(Also, I think each episode happens each day, so when you put episode 2, 3, and 4 together, you get 4 days.) Episode 2 pretty much didn't happen due to Chrono's coma, episode 3 did happen-Minus Chrono and Ibuki meeting up to talk about Rive-, and episode 4 also didn't happen due to, again, Chrono's coma. Meaning that Taiyou still has yet to know about the 'Depend Cards' and such and Hiroki is still snooping around Company's old hideout. Luna joining Company and Chrono finding out that Mikuru knew about Rive is still the same though.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 10: Longing for a Friend'! Hope you all enjoyed it!... SWEET DESTINY! WE'RE AT 10 CHAPTERS ALREADY! I know that isn't much when compared to other stories-I'm counting every story I have read from every Fan Fiction fandom I've ever visited-but it feels like a HUGE milestone for me! Now, let's see to it that we hit 20 Chapters next!**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** Yukomin- Yes, yes I do like to torture Chrono. And any other hero in any other fandom I come across. (If not in a story, then in my head.) Also, I really hope the next episode is as great as it looks! (Then again, ALL the episodes of 'Stride Gate' are amazing.) I'm glad you like the chapter. And, as always, I'll do my best to keep this story going until the very end!**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- You know, I should be thanking YOU for reminding me about him. As I said before, I ad completely forgotten about him until you asked about him in your last review. Also, pleased to make your acquaintance, fellow 'Fairy Tail' fan! And finally, considering what was revealed last chapter about the disappearing Units, I think it's safe to say Aichi will EVENTUALLY make an appearance.**_

 _ ** Grima- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did with the other ones!**_

 _ ** himekuroyuki853- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Hope you liked this week's chapter!**_

 _ ** Angelover1827- I'll say this, I don't know what will happen to Chrono-or Chronojet for that manner- until the next episode comes out. The episodes are like my inspiration- same with the opening. I loop it over and over again every now and then when I write, er, type- so I'll probably come up with what'll happen to them when I watch it. For now, I'd just like to say that I, too, hope they'll be ok.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Holy... Did that just happen!? I swear, there are no words to describe this episode! And Chrono was capture as well! Things are going so badly on so many levels for our heroes! At least Chrono got his memories back, I guess... Oh Clockwork... It's going to be TORTURE to wait a whole week for the next episode... I can't wait!**_

 _ **QUICK QUESTION! What you do if the characters of 'Cardfight Vanguard G' sang the opening of 'Stride Gate'? This was just a random thought that came up while I was listening to said song. For me, I'd just record it on camera XD!**_

 ** _On a side note, I AM NOT HAPPY! I just checked the number of words for this chapter and it was below 2,000. That doesn't sit right with me. Not at all. Nope. I'm mostly writing this note just to make it to 2,000 words. Or at least closer to 2,000 words._**

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	11. Stolen Treasure

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! SURPRISE! EARLY UPDATE!**_

 _ **Written: 6/6/16- I just looked back at the previous chapter and realized this: That was probably the WORST chapter I have EVER written! Be honest, you all thought the same. (Sigh...) Well... since I'm getting a head start on this chapter and I won't be able to update this week, this chapter will hopefully (maybe, somewhat, kinda? Eh...) better than the previous one... (To self.) Let's get to work!**_

 _ **Written: 6/7/16- SURPRISE! I'm making an early update this week! Since I'm going on my class trip(As mentioned before in the previous chapter.) (And I'm leaving tomorrow, so there's that.), I won't be able to update on Saturday. Also, this chapter is sort of an apology for not making Ch. 10 as good as it should have been. I'm thinking of going back and rewriting it and fixing some stuff. Not to mention there was an entire scene I didn't get a chance to write in since I had thought of it last moment. (As in sometime after I updated the story. Talk about poor timing...) But for now, here's the next chapter to 'Our Fight'! Enjoy!**_

 _ **One more thing, if anyone decides to PM me between tomorrow and the Sunday of next week, I won't be able to respond right away or anytime soon. I'll be busy due to my class trip, so it most likely won't be until the following Monday that I'll be able to respond. Just a friendly heads-up to you all!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/6/16-Finished: 6/7/16**_

 _ **...**_

 _"I said no."_

 _"Huh?!" Shouted Chrono Dran. "But why not?!"_

 _"I just told you 'why not'!" Replied Chronojet in the same manner. "Cray is a dangerous place, even if all the Clans in this era and dimension are peaceful! This planet is no place for a human! We need to get him home as soon as possible!"_

 _"I can take care of myself!" Pouted Chrono. "I'm not a little kid!"_

 _"Yes, you are!"_

 _"I can keep him safe!"_

 _"You're still a kid too Dran!"_

 _"And you're just an uptight big brother!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"I AM NOT UPTIGHT! (I just worry...)"_

 _Chronocharge Unicorn sighed from the patch of grass he was, trying, to nap on. It was much too early in the morning for this. If he wasn't so tired and aching all over- He is one of the older Units and was, as dubbed by the younger, more youthful Units, an old man- the Unit would have went over and helped support Chronojet. Then again, they, mostly Chronojet, are the ones preventing him from taking his nap, so he wasn't going to bother._

 _"You know..." Said Chronobeat Buffalo, who was sitting next to the elder Unit. "I don't think I've seen Chronojet this riled up since the time Dran got separated from us when we first arrived in this timeline."_

 _"What about the time when he caught Brunham trying to teach his little brother the birds and bees?"_

 _"WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" Shouted said Steam Rider from his place by the workshop with Kuda and Steam Solider, Alu- The second currently fixing Brunham's motorcycle from yet another crash. "I still get nightmares about that..."_

 _"Then you never should have done it in the first place." Alu stoically said._

 _"But the kid asked!" Brunham protested._

 _"And you listened to him?" Spoke Kuda, not looking up from his work._

 _"..."_

 _"Ah..." Chuckled Chronocharge as he watched the other Gear Chronicle Units' conversation. "To be young and so full of energy..." If his face were visible, Chronobeat would be seen smirking._

 _"Old man."_

 _"You're not so young yourself." Chronocharge immediately replied._

 _"Yeah, but younger than you." Chronobeat playfully shot back._

 _… If only those times could last forever..._

* * *

 _Poke._

 _"..."_

 _Poke._

 _"..."_

 _Poke._

 _"... Stop it."_

 _"Not until you come and play with me, Drani, and the others." Said Chrono, not pausing in his poking. Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution chuckled at the Zodiac Time Beast's 'situation'._

 _"Go on, Chronofang." Revolution said, waving a hand towards the opening in the wall- which served as a door. Of sorts. "I can handle the rest of the building. There's not much left anyway."_

 _"Yeah!" Chrono exclaimed excitedly. "It's just moving rocks here and there for your... uh...?"_

 _"Meeting place." Laughed Revolution._

 _"Yeah that!" Chronofang stared at the two in disbelief before sighing. If one of the elders wished so..._

 _"... Fine... I'll play..."_

 _"Alright!" Cheered Chrono. Jumping off of the large Unit's shoulder- How he managed to land on his feet, and perfectly considering he was a human and a child, was beyond Chronofang's understanding- and grabbed said Unit's clawed hand in an attempt to drag him along. It didn't do anything, but the Unit decided to go along with it._

 _"Look after them Chronofang!" The elder shouted after them._

 _"I will..."_

 _"Bye Mr. Revolution!"_

 _… If only we were more careful..._

* * *

 _"... En-narda?"_

 _" … Yes, Emellanna?"_

 _"... Chronojet's gonna kill us... isn't he?"_

 _"... He is... As well as Lasina-bel..."_

 _Steam Mage, En-narda and Steam Scalar, Emellanna stared up at the sky. Or more specifically, stared up at an airborne blimp in the sky that was currently moving away from the Dark Zone's ruins. Along with one Chrono, and one Gear Cat Meshing Cogs. And said blimp was created by Lasina-bel who had been working on it for three years. THREE. YEARS._

 _"... Get Ruin Disposal."_

 _"On it."_

 _… If only we could have stopped that incident from ever happening..._

* * *

 _"You look so adorable!" Squealed Merianna as she brought in a full body mirror- Time stream knows where she got and how she found one- into the room and placed it in front of Chrono._

 _"Ms. Merianna..." Pouted Chrono. "This is embarrassing..." Said Unit only squealed more at this as she grabbed the swirly, red-haired boy in a tight hug._

 _"Your just too cute!" She shouted in delight._

 _Ka-lanma slightly chuckled at the scene. Apparently, a few hours ago, Merianna had the brilliant idea of dressing up Chrono in some spare clothing the Clan had lying around while claiming: "Since he said that he'll be joining our Clan once he's old enough, I think it's best that I find Chrono some clothes that'll suit him. So when the time comes we can make them in his size when he joins!" But if you knew her well like Ka-lanma, and Tauge for that matter, you'd know she just wanted to dress up Chrono in cute clothes like a doll._

 _Not that Ka-lanma was complaining though._

 _ … If only..._

* * *

 _"Chrono... You..." Muttered Rive as he stared in shock at his son._

 _"Look Dad!" Shouted Chrono excitedly gesturing to the open portal in front of them. "I told you Gear Chronicle's real! See? This is my best friend, Drani!"_

 _"Gear Chronicle... is real?"_

 _"Very real." Said Ryuzu as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And thanks to them and Peacemaker, we'll be able to lead our world to a perfect future." Turning around, he faced the scientists around them. "Prepare the Depend Cards!"_

 _ … If only..._

* * *

 _"Forget about it. Forget about the Units, Vanguard, everything."_

 _**If only Rive hadn't taken you away from us.**_

* * *

"Gah!" Hiroki jumped back from the capsule containing Chronofang in shock. A moment ago the Unit was just floating in it's container like a puppet just hanging off its strings. But, just now, it had suddenly hit the glass with a hard punch to it, slightly cracking it. Which is surprising considering that the Unit was supposed to have been stripped of it's free will.

"Well... Isn't this something?" Spoke Shouma as he walked into the room with Am. "I wonder what could have caused such a reaction?"

"This is..." Whispered Am as she stared at the glass. "This shouldn't be possible... Should it?" Am looked towards Shouma for an answer, but he didn't show any sign or intent of giving her one.

"Under normal circumstances, no." The trio turned to the observation room where Ryuzu- he was the one who spoke- Enishi, and Luna stood, the third blankly staring at the Units. "But as we are dealing with the Zodiac Time Beasts, it is entirely possible for them to act this way."

"But what caused it to act like this now? Why not before?" Asked Am.

"It was because they had yet to come into contact with their Vanguard."

"Their Vanguard?" Questioned Hiroki.

"Yes." Nodded Ryuzu. "That meeting triggered the memories we had blocked off when we summoned them, and now they are only reacting to emotions they felt in them."

"Hey wait a minute!" Yelled Hiroki. "How did their 'Vanguard' come into contact with them? We're the only one's who've been in here!"

"In this building at least." Corrected Enishi. "Ibuki and his group also came into contact with the Units when they invaded our old base."

"Which I destroyed!"

"So, it was someone from Koujin's group?" Asked Am, ignoring the Dimension Police user. Ryuzu nodded in confirmation.

"Then who was it?" Asked Shouma with a curious expression. Though by the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice, it was obvious he already knew who it was. Luna, who was staring at the currently summoned Units, turned to Am with blank eyes and a smile- Which greatly unnerved Am and Hiroki, but the latter would deny that he wasn't scared.

"The first Peacemaker," Luna softly said. "Chrono Shindou."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Heheh... It's always fun to write Gear Chronicle Units, wether it be in the past or the present. Giving them character is a thrill as well! I should put more of these scenes in future chapters! (Also, Chrono as a child is ABSOLUTELY adorable!)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 11: Stolen Treasure'! (I came up with this at the last moment.) Hope you all enjoyed it! Stars... I was SO happy when I managed to finish this, and in record time too! Two days! That's quite an achievement if I do say so myself! And now the rest of Company knows about why Ryuzu is so interested in Chrono! What are they going to do about it? Guess we'll (You all) find out in the coming chapters!**_

 _ **Review Responses- I didn't get any for the previous chapter, but then again, this is an early update. If there are any reviews for Ch. 10, I'll write them up on the next chapter, ok? Ok. (The following is a review for Ch. 9)**_

 _ **Grima-**_ _ **I'll say this, things are probably going to get worse. (I don't really know as I'm still trying to fix some of the snags in the plot.) And no, Chrono still doesn't know who the shadowy figure is. Do you think you know who it is Grima?**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Again, early update. I'll have my reaction for this week's episode in the next chapter along with next week's episode.**_

 _ **On a side note, I was repeatedly looping 'Make Time' and 'Gone' from the HetaOni OST while writing out the Gear Chronicle scenes this chapter. Then I listened to 'Remember' and 'One' from the same OST during the Company scene. And that's just weird because the latter two songs would go well with the Gear Chronicle scenes and the former two with the Company scene... Or maybe they all go well with the Gear Chronicle scenes!... And then I suddenly find myself listening to 'Misery Loves My Company'... Eh...**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	12. To Grasp A Perfect Future

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm back from my school trip (Goes into the emo corner for a moment- Way to state the obvious Chrona...) and I'm ready to get back to writing! You know, now that I think about it, my class trip was somewhat like a small vacation from... summer vacation and writing?... I guess...?... Where was I going with this? I don't know.**_

 _ **… I got nothing else to say. (LOL)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/14/16-Finished: 6/18/16**_

 _ **...**_

Chrono's eyes squeezed shut in response to the bright light filtering into the large room he was in. The cardfighter rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up before blinking in surprise. For one, this wasn't his room- or anywhere in his and Mikuru's apartment for that matter- and it also didn't look like any of his friends' guest rooms either.

"Where...?" Asked Chrono in confusion. He didn't remember coming here after he ran out of the... Oh. He looked down at his hands, narrowing his eyes in thought. He remembered now. The red-head had asked Mikuru what she would do if she knew his dad- who was also his aunt's elder brother- Rive Shindou was alive, only to find out that she had already knew.

The next few minutes or so were a bit of a blur after that revelation. Chrono remembered running out of the apartment complex and stopping at the bridge to catch his breath. After that, he saw a little kid on the bridge with him, smiling like the two of them were old friends. Which was odd, considering Chrono had never seen him before. He didn't remember much of what happened after that, just that they had wandered around the city for a while and talked. Speaking of which, he still didn't know the kid's name.

Chrono pulled out his phone from his pocket, his thumb lingering over the power button. He couldn't decide wither or not he should call Mikuru and tell her that he's fine. He did just run off without saying anything of where he was going. Then again, he really didn't know where he was going anyway.

Sighing, the red-head put away his phone. The cardfighter was still upset at her for keeping the fact that his dad was alive. She could stay worrying for a while longer. Sure it was childish, but he was still a kid darn it!

"You're up already?" Asked a sleepy voice, making Chrono jump as it had came from seemingly nowhere. Turning to his side, he saw that the same boy from yesterday was just now waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes like Chrono had done earlier. Letting out a long yawn, the younger kid turned to the Gear Chronicle user with a tired look.

"It seems," The boy continued. "That this body requires too much sleep..." Chrono blinked in confusion. 'This body'? What was that supposed to mean? The boy caught his confused expression a d gave him a small smile.

"That's right..." He muttered. "You wouldn't know... yet..."

"Know what?" Questioned Chrono. He slightly winced. The headache was back, but at least it wasn't as intense or painful like usual. The purple-eyed kid's smile grew.

"Tell me Chrono, don't you recognize me?" Said person furrowed his brow in thought, eyes clouded with confusion. Even if he couldn't remember clearly what had happened yesterday, something told him that he didn't tell this kid his name. If that didn't send off bad vibes, Chrono didn't know what did. But now that the kid had mentioned it, he did look slightly familiar. Like from a distant memory...

 _"I'm glad you came, Chrono. Watch closely today. You'll see the new future we are going to open up."_

"... Ryu... zu...?" Chrono whispered in disbelief. If one were to look closely, they would see that Ryuzu's smile had turned slightly dark.

"It's good to see you too, Peacemaker."

* * *

"Where is Chrono Shindou?" Ibuki asked annoyed.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Replied a voice from the other side of the line. The red-eyed man stayed silent for a few moments to evaluate their situation. To put it simply, Chrono had gone missing. Apparently he had ran off after learning that Mikuru already knew Rive was alive- 'How childish.' Thought Ibuki.- and he hadn't been seen by her or his friends since.

Now normally Ibuki would care less about what the younger cardfighter would do- Actually, that was a flat out lie. Chrono is essential to stopping Ryuzu's plan.- but while said person is dead, Company is still out who knows where carrying out his ideals. And with Chrono off surveillance, there's a high chance that Company could capture him without them knowing it. If they were looking for him, that is.

 _"Sir?"_ Ibuki 'tsked.

"Find him at all costs!"

 _"Yes sir."_ A click sounded in Ibuki's ear, signaling that the call had ended. The cardfighter sighed as he pocket his phone before stopping in front of a double door. Chrono aside, right now he needed to focus on one thing: the meeting of the Branch Chiefs.

And by the sound of yelling and arguing coming from the other side of the door, Ibuki could already tell this was going to be a headache.

* * *

"I thought you were dead." Ryuzu's gaze flickered in amusement at Chrono's blunt tone.

"Well aren't you blunt." Chuckled Ryuzu. Chrono rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But I was dead for a little while. Before I my consciousness was transferred into this body." He finished gesturing to himself. The duo stepped onto the subway car, the door closing behind them.

"So what happened to you?" Chrono asked casually. It was weird thought Chrono. He knows that Ryuzu's the enemy, but he couldn't help but feel at ease with the man- er, kid next to him.

"My old body had reached it's end." Said person sighed as he looked at his hands. "It couldn't handle summoning the Zodiac Time Beasts, so the price was the shortening of my own life. So, I came up with a solution."

"To create a clone." Said Chrono. Ryuzu nodded.

"Yes." He confirmed. "But to be more specific, a clone _body_. If it were a proper clone, there would already be a consciousness in side this body when it was created."

A silence fell over them, the only sound coming from the movement of the subway car. Some time had passed when Ryuzu finally spoke back up, catching Chrono's constant glances at him.

"Is there's something bothering you?" Chrono jumped at the sudden question. Was this guy psychic or something!? "Well?"

"U- um..." Stuttered Chrono. "... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Is it because I'm Rive's son that you're here?"

"It's not the only reason." Ryuzu spoke while shaking his head. "It's also because I want you on my side." The subway door opened behind them and they stepped out of it, walking towards the exit stairs.

"On you're side?" Asked Chrono. Ryuzu nodded.

"Yes. This world is in trouble and I want to save it. And the only way to do so was to capture the Zodiac Time Beasts. I want to lead this world into a perfect future..." The purple-eyed boy stopped walking, causing Chrono to pause in his step just ahead of him. Reaching a hand towards the cardfighter, Ryuzu looked him in the eye.

"And I want you to be at my side when I do."

 _ **...**_

 _ **I was cutting it close with finishing this chapter before 9:00 PM. Seriously, I was 30 minutes away from being behind with this. I know that sounds like a lot of time, but to me it sounds way too short of time to finish typing. I don't know why, but for some reason, I always feel as if time is going by too quickly.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 12: To Grasp a Perfect Future.', hope you all enjoyed it! Let me tell you all, coming up with a name for a chapter is A LOT harder than it sounds. I'm serious, it's hard. That, or maybe I'm just bad at coming up with titles. Sometimes.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- (For Ch. 10's review.) Yay! I was really afraid that the chapter wasn't that good compared to the other ones. It's nice to know that you liked that chapter.**_

 _ **(For Ch. 11's review.)- Here's the next chapter! (Smiley face.) And I'll be honest, even I wonder how I'm going to get this all to fall into place sometimes. I know what the plot is and what I'm going to have happen, but sometimes I get run over by plot bunnies... Heh, plot bunnies...**_

 _ ** Grima- Oh, you have NO idea. Trust me, you'll see how badly they want to see him in future chapters. And if I do it right, it'll probably bring you to tears. I think, we'll have to see. And as for how'll they'll meet, I'M NOT TELLING! (Insert evil smiley face here.) You'll have to wait until they do meet. (Which is Clockwork knows when.)**_

 _ ** yaoiprincess101- Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter. Also, thanks for the support about Ch. 10. Clockwork knows I need it, heh. Btw, I did have fun at my school trip! I managed to have a Coffee Milk Tea while in New York. (Bubble Tea for the win!) If you ever have a chance to go on a school sponsored trip, take it! Trust me, it's A LOT of fun! You see lots of things and places that are amazing!**_

 _ ** himekuroyuki853- Aw... You're making me blush! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story!**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92- Ok one, cool username! Two, Chrono and Tokoha do look cute together! Though personally, I think Chrono and Luna look even cuter. ( I don't know why, but they do.) That's just my opinion. (Shrugs shoulders.)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- (Episode 35)- (Bangs head on a random desk.) Are you KIDDING ME CHRONO!? Why!? Why didn't you listen to Chrono Dran!? Now Company has all the 'Depend Cards' and they have all 12 Zodiac Time Beasts! Though I will admit, it was really cool seeing the Units actually appear on Earth...**_

 _ **(Episode 36)- I didn't see it yet. I was in a rush.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE! (To me at least.) Ok, so you know how the pairings in the 'Cardfight' fan fiction archive are combinations of the couple's names right? Well before, I was thinking of Chrono and Luna's pairing name and came up with, get this, Chrona. (Bursts out laughing for a few seconds before calming down.) So I thought, 'Well... this is awkward.' and suddenly had a stroke of genius. In other archives, they have special names for different couples. For example, 'Special-shipping' for Red and Yellow from the 'Pokemon Adventures' manga. So after watching episode 34, I came up with this for Chrono and Luna. It's called- drum roll please- 'Peacemaker-shipping'! Ta- da! Because Luna is a Peacemaker and Chrono used to be one, it makes TOTAL sense! Right?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	13. Secret and Danger

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! This story is a proud supporter of Peacemaker-shipping! (I'm kidding. This story don't play favorites!)**_

 _ **Surprise! Early update! (Again.) I would have done it at the usual time, but I need to go out soon and won't be back in time to update at 9. So, enjoy this early chapter!**_

 _ **On a side note, I feel as if this chapter is pretty morbid. (I don't even know if I'm using that word right.) And shorter than other chapters. I think you'll see why when you read it.**_

 _ **Written 6/24/16: I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE/ ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! (Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing 'Our Fight'.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/20/16-Finished: 6/25/16**_

 _ **...**_

Jusil jumped and nearly squeaked in surprise when Chronojet hit the wall beside himself, cracking it. The two of them, along with Tauge, Merianna, Burnham, Alu, Kuda, Ruin Disposal, Uluru, and Revolution were the only ones left in the meeting area of the Dark Zone's ruins after Ryuzu had left an hour earlier. And to be frank, they were all clearly upset.

"HOW COULD THEY?!" Shouted Chronojet. "How in the Infinite Timestreams could they agree to his plan?!"

"They all just found out that there's a way to see our Vanguard again." Alu calmly said. "Of course they would agree to Myoujin's plans. It's been _years_."

"I say that's a load of b******t!" Growled Ruin Disposal. "Even if it has been years on end, there's got to be a less d*****sed way to do this!" Revolution had then hit the Gear Dragon over the head at that. "OW!"

"Language, Ruin Disposal." He said in a scolding tone.

"THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY KI- OW!" This time it was Tauge and Merianna.

"Do you WANT the entire Clan to hear us?" Hissed Merianna. "This is supposed to be a _secret_ meeting!" Tauge nodded as he made a series of taps on his weapon. Next to Jusil, Burnham lifted his head from the seat of his motorcycle, which he was leaning against.

"Remind me again _why_ this meeting is a secret?"

"It's so Ryuzu doesn't find out about our plan and tries to stop us." Replied Uluru. "I wouldn't put it above him to threaten us or to threaten to hurt anyone else in the Clan to stop us." Jusil, who was previously speaking with Kuda, blinked at this.

"Speaking of the Clan," She began. "I thought that there were more Units besides us that were going to come tonight."

"They probably got held up or forgot and went to sleep." Kuda suggested.

"Maybe..." Chronojet sighed as he took a seat on one of the many stone slabs in the room, catching eveyone's attention.

"How the hell did we end up like this?" He muttered.

"When Ryuzu came back," Said Ruin Disposal. "That's when you idiot."

"If I wasn't so upset I would've bashed your head in right now..."

"Chronojet." Addressed Revolution as he stood up. "We all share your sadness and rage, but now is not the time to sulk. Right now, we must focus on preventing Ryuzu from using our Clan, our comrades, to carry out his plans."

"I completely agree old man." Said Burnham as he jumped up. "No way in this world or dimension or timestream am I gonna let my family be used by that shrimp."

"I second that." Said Alu as she raised her hand. Similar responses came from the remaining Units in the room. They all wanted nothing more than to stop this madness that Ryuzu caused for the sake of his 'perfect world'. Seeing the determination on the Units preasent- More so on Chronojet's face, and with good reason.- Revolution nodded in approval.

"Then I believe the first part of our plan," He began. "Is to find out why Myoujin is having our comrades trap and capture Units from every Clan on Cray."

* * *

Luna stared up at the Dragon Empire Branch with a small smile. This was to be the next place to receive judgement by Vanguard's hand, and it would be her job to summon the Zodiac Time Beast to carry out that judgement. In a way, she honestly pitied the people inside the building. They refused to see that their mission was just. And so they continue to- As Hiroki put it- spread evil.

"Luna?" Am asked in her normal voice, snapping said person from her thoughts. "Is... something wrong?" Internally, she was scolding herself for being so hesitant when talking to Luna. They're still friends, even after the 'Stride Force Testing' changed her a little.- Okay a lot. Luna wasn't as outgoing or expressive, besides a dazed expression and small smile, as before. Meanwhile, the pinkette next to her shook her head.

"No," She softly said. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect." She finished, eyeing the upper left pocket on Am's jacket. It took all of Am's will- And nerve for that matter- to not let her hand fly to said pocket and hide it away from Luna's sight. There's no way she would know, right? She had purposely made sure that Luna wasn't in the same room as her when she was getting ready for their mission. She didn't want her friend to become the weapon- Peacemaker- Company wanted her to be. She didn't even want her to get involved and mixed up in all this. This was _her_ fight, and yet she let the one person who probably mattered to her as much as her parents do become a part of this.

"Ace. Luna." The two friends- 'Are we still considered friends, even though we now barely spend time together.' Thought Am- turned to Enishi, who was assigned to look over them durning their mission. "It's time." He turned and began to walk to the Dragon Empire Branch building, fully expecting the girls to follow.

Taking another glance at Am's pocket- Which made said person slightly shiver- Luna pulled down her hat to hide her face before following the Dark Zone Branch Chief into the building.

Am stared after the two, her hand- Finally getting the chance to do so- clenching her jacket pocket. She wasn't going to let Luna summon the Zodiac Time Beast, not if she could help it. Besides, she doesn't know that the pocket she was holding had the 'Depend Card' in it, right? The bluenette herself would be the one to summon it. Luna wouldn't have o do a thing.

All that was so much more believable before now.

Shaking her head and adjusting her hat and wig, Am- no, Ace followed after the two- One that was hopefully still her friend on the inside, and not just a weapon- Company members into the red building.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sweet Clockwork... I'm really cutting it close with this week's chapter. No seriously. On Tuesday I only had one sentence done and I didn't do anything with the chapter until Friday. This is also the reason for the VERY important announcement I mentioned before the story.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 13: Secret and Danger'! Hope you all enjoyed it! … You know, considering that 13 is usually meaning bad luck (Friday the 13th), maybe that's why I had such a difficult time with this week's chapter... It could also be the reason as to why I almost forgot to do the 'Review Responses' and Reaction Corner'. Almost.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** Grima- Who knows Grima, who knows... (This is one of the plot holes I'm still trying to figure out. I'll get to figuring it out, eventually...)**_

 _ **Amelia Dragneel15- Sorry Amelia, no Takuto in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm planning on having him in a future chapter. I don't know which chapter, but he WILL be coming back.**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92- As it is said in the story's summary/ description, updates are every Saturday after the new episode of 'Stride Gate' is out. At least 30 or so minutes after. **_

_** himekuroyuki853- Wow... Thank you Hime. (Is it okay if I call you that? You're username is kinda long. I mean no offense if that caused any.) I really, really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- (In case you're all wondering, I'm too lazy to write a proper reaction to the previous episode last week. So here's my reaction to this week's episode.) (The following was written right before the update) Sorry guys. Since it's an early update I haven't seen this week's episode. I'll put up my reaction later on when I can.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Ok, here's the deal: See, I've been having a hard time writing the last few chapters (Starting from Ch. 10) and I'm starting to hit more roadblocks while writing this story. So I came up with this: One a week, every month, I DON'T, I repeat, DON'T update the story. That way I'll have an extra week to figure out this story so I can write better and easier. This is also good for me because I have 3 other stories I've been neglecting for a LONG time. I can use the week off to work on those stories. But before I go through with this plan, I want to know what all of you think of this plan. This story IS after all something I'm writing for all of you to enjoy. So tell me if you approve of the plan, ok? (I was thinking of starting this routine next month. And that I would take the LAST week of each month off.)**_

 _ **Written 6/25/16: I just realized that this 'block' of sorts was more than likely a temporary thing. But I still think I should take the 1 week off per month. It's mostly for the sake of my other stories which I have been neglecting.**_

 _ **On a side note, I was listening to 'Hetaoni' music on-stop while writing this chapter. Maybe THAT'S way the chapter sounds morbid. Then again, I was only listening to the sadder songs rather than the cheery, upbeat and the such ones. (Beside HRE's theme. That song is just plain amazing!)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	14. Paladins and Units

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **So, anyone else excited for this week's episode? I know I am! And from the looks of it, we'll finally get some background on Rive and Ryuzu. (Sigh.) These 'Author Notes' are not as long as they used to be...**_

 ** _Written: 7/2/16- Sweet Clockwork! I'm cutting the deadline WAY too close again. No seriously. I only finished this chapter about 5 minutes after I watched this week's episode. (Sigh...) I need to manage my time better... At least I finished it! So no late update! (Those scare me...)_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/28/16-Finished: 7/2/16**_

 _ **...**_

Tokoha squeezed her unconscious brother's hand in concern, hope and fear. Concern for his condition, hope for his recovery and that he would soon wake up, and fear for their present situation in their fight against Ryuzu and Company.

It's been almost a full day since the Dragon Empire Branch was destroyed by Company, and all the Branch Chiefs- Plus Ibuki and Mamoru- that were present in the building were all hospitalized with broken bones and injuries. The only reason why the Neo Nectar user wasn't in a hospital bed was because her elder brother had protected her from falling the falling pieces of the roof and...

Tokoha shivered at the memory. She never felt so scared of something in her entire life, and the fact that it was supposed to be impossible didn't help with that. But after seeing that Unit being summoned into their world, by Luna was just... terrifying. No, that only added to the terror that was presently in her. Earlier that day yesterday, she and Shion were called by Chrono's aunt, Mikuru, who was frantically asking where the Gear Chronicle user was and if they had seen him. And to say that the two cardfighters were sent into a panic was an understatement. They had literally dropped what they were doing- Which was playing Go Fish, for some odd reason instead of Vanguard, while they were waiting for Chrono- and searched every place they could think of that he might be at. But there was no trace of him anywhere.

Tokoha wanted to continue searching for her friend, she really did, but Shion insisted that it would be best not to. While her brother is in the hospital, Mamoru would need all her support to recover. Meanwhile, Shion and his... friends would look all over the city for Chrono. She just hoped that they would find him soon.

Because something told her something terrible would soon occur if they didn't.

* * *

 _"Still no sign of him?"_

"No... Sorry Shion..."

 _"It's alright Taiyou. Still, if you find him please call me right away."_

"Ok. Bye."

 _"Bye."_ Taiyou pocketed his phone after a click sounded from it, signaling the end of the call, before sighing. It's been a day since Chrono had disappeared and they still where nowhere close to finding him. Not to mention that every time the Gold Paladin user tried to call him, it would either go to voicemail or not connect at all. And as if that wasn't worrying enough, the Dragon Empire Branch was destroyed yesterday. And from what he heard, it was destroyed by the same thing that demolished the United Sanctuary Branch: A Unit.

'Just what is going on?' Thought the cardfighter. Just a week ago everything was normal. He'd go to the United Sanctuary Branch to help around and play with the cardfighters there, other times he would visit Chrono and the others at the Dragon Empire Branch and play Vanguard, or just hang out with his friends in general.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the man in front of him. That is, until he bumped into him.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Taiyou in surprise, falling down on the sidewalk. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" Asked the blue-haired stranger in concern. Taiyou blinked in confusion.

"Um, yes. I'm alright." He answered- Shouldn't it be him asking that question?- as he stood up. "I'm sorry for running into you." The stranger smiled.

"No, it's alright." Their expression then turned one into interest as they caught sight of Taiyou's Vanguard deck. "You also play Vanguard?"

"Yes." Said Taiyou before processing what the man in front of him said. "Wait, also? Do you play Vanguard." The stranger smiled as they pulled out a deck.

"Yup. It's nice to finally meet you Taiyou." Said person took a double take.

"Wha...?" Taiyou stuttered. "H- how do you know my name?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" They said panicked. "I didn't mean to surprise you. Don't worry, I'm a friend." Taiyou looked at the cardfighter warily. They didn't look to have bad intentions and they were friendly. Also, for some reason, he had the feeling that's he's seen this stranger before.

"... Who... are you?" Taiyou asked cautiously. The stranger gave him a small smile.

"I'm Aichi Sendou." He said, his smile widening at Taiyou's shocked expression. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"AUGH!" Shouted Emellanna in frustration before slamming her head on the tree trunk in front of her. "We are literally getting nowhere with this!" Next to her En-narda sighed.

"It's only been two days since we started." She said. "We still have a long way to go before we figure this out."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Besides," En-narda gestured to the darkening sky. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"Yeah." Emellanna said as she started for the ruins. Like the Steam Mage had said, it's been two days since they- along with a hand full of other Gear Chronicle Units- started their investigation into the reasons for the capture of the Units of Cray. And to say that they were getting nowhere with the investigation was an understatement. There was literally no trace of any clues to help them solve this problem. Not to mention that the Units that were currently captured had no connection to one another and that they didn't share any specific abilities or rank within their respective Clans.

"Do you think anyone else found anything?" Asked En-narda.

"I'm pretty sure if we didn't find anything, they didn't either." Replied the Steam Scalar before smirking. "I mean, we ARE the best at searching for things, right?" En-narda gave a small smile at that before blinking.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's sounds like... arguing?" Emellanna was about to ask what she meant before she saw the source of the noise. Chronojet and Ruin Disposal were standing outside of the Dark Zone's Ruins with Ragnaclock, all of which were arguing with something at their feet. Running over to them, En-narda waved to them.

"Hey guys!" She yelled, catching their attention. "What's going on?" Ruin Disposal growled.

"This shrimp here just won't take 'no' for an answer!" He said, pointing a finger at the... small human standing next to him!?

"Wha?!" Shouted the Steam Scalar as she pointed a finger at the boy in front of her. "Another human?! He better not be with Ryuzu!" The yellow-eyed boy blinked.

"Ryuzu?" The boy asked. "Who is this Ryuzu?"

"No one you need to know brat!" Shouted Ragnaclock. En-narda then jumped up to the elder's head and delivered a punch to him. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You may be an elder, but you shouldn't just yell at people you just meet!... You did just meet, right?" She added as an after thought. The boy nodded.

"Yes, we did." He calmly said. "It's nice to meet a Gear Chronicle Unit that doesn't yell as soon as they see me." He finished, looking at the remaining Units around the two.

"I see..." En-narda said before looking at the boy. "I'm Steam Mage, En-narda. May I ask who you are and why you are here." The stranger smiled.

"My name is Takuto." He replied before turning serious. "And I'm here to find out why Units all over Cray have gone missing."

 _ **...**_

 _ **You know, throughout this entire chapter I was only listening and looping the 'Nightcore' version of 'Memories' by 'EarlyRise'. (I'm only adding the artist's name because there are multiple songs with the same name.) And that song felt- no, it think it PERFECTLY fits this story. If it doesn't seem to fit it, then in future chapters it might start to. (Few minutes later.) Forget what I said before, I suddenly switched to the HetaOni soundtrack- Some with lyrics, which also felt fitting. (Another few minutes later.) And now we have Game Theory Live. Which didn't feel fitting... REPEAT!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 14: Paladins' Meeting'! Hope you all enjoyed it! Coming up with chapter titles is still hard! Mostly because I don't want to reuse the same words used in one chapter's title for another one's. Other than that I'm doing just fine with this story.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** Grima- Grima, I completely agree with you. For everyone's sake, let's hope that they do. (Read: Vague and foreboding response is vague and foreboding.- Bursts out laughing at this.)**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92- Thank you! And I'll keeping going until this story is done! (I swear this is the exact same response I gave to Yukomin for their review...)**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- Thanks! And lo and behold, they do confront each other this chapter! Seriously, thanks for reminding me about Takuto. His presence is really helping me in putting together and filling in the plot holes in this story.**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S- Thank you! And so many hugs back to you!**_

 _ **BlueGemini (Guest)- Wha... Seriously!? That's so cool I made someone's dream fic! This review boosted my motivation when writing this week's chapter. Thank you!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- First off, I'm surprised at how different Shin was back then. And... poor Ryuzu. (Never thought I would say that.) His, probably, only friend was killed when he was just a kid. Also, OH MY WORLDS! We get to see what Chrono's mom looks like! At least now we know where Chrono gets his curl.**_

 _ **On a side note, we finally have long paragraphs that don't include much talking back again! In my opinion, these add a lot more to how the characters grow during all this and helps show how bad/ serious the situation is.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	15. Approaching Storm

_**HELLO FROM ALL THE WAY HERE IN INDIA! (Yes, you read that right.) And welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Written: 7/4/16- HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! I hope you all have a terrific independence Day and rest of your summer vacation! (If you have one or if it is still going on now.)**_

 _ **Written: 7/11/16 (7/10/16 in America): I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY, VERY LATE UPDATE! But I DO have a good reason for this. See, right now I'm in India (As mentioned before.) visiting my relatives. And I'll also be traveling a lot to visit them all, so I won't have as much time to work on this story as I usually would. That, and the Wi-Fi wouldn't connect to my laptop. Which sucks... That's why, throughout the summer, I'll be working on as many chapters as I can. (And by that, I mean a chapter for each week. Maybe an extra one if I'm on a role. Don't hold me to that though.) Meaning that there's a chance that there will be a large update with multiple chapters for you all to read. Consider this as my apology for not updating after all this time. This'll also mean there will be NO 'Review Responses' beyond this chapter. My 'Reaction Corner' will still be there though.**_

 _ **Anyway, I've kept you all long enough. Here's the next chapter of 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 7/5/16-Finished: 7/11/16 (7/10/16 in America)**_

 _ **...**_

Normal people would be out of their homes and enjoying the spring weather. Normal people would be either at work- Adults- or hanging out with their friends- Teenagers and children. Normal people wouldn't be pacing around their living room waiting for a phone call on the whereabouts of their missing friend.

Unfortunately, as much as he wished he was, Shion was not one of those people.

After much persuasion by his friends, the blonde had finally returned to his small home to rest after searching for who knows how long for Chrono. In fact, that was the very reason why he was so restless. He just couldn't allow himself to rest until he knew for sure that his friend was safe, sound, and not having those trance-inducing headaches. But right now, all he could do is pace around and wait for someone to call and say that they found him.

That, and also jump, startled, at the doorbell ringing.

Shaking off his surprise, Shion walked over to the front door. Maybe one of the gang members found something? Then again, they probably would have called if they did. Taiyou? No, that was the same case. Tokoha? She was more than likely to be at the hospital with her brother. Reaching the door- He still couldn't figure out who it might be- he opened it to reveal the one he very least expected.

"Chrono?!" Exclaimed Shion. Standing in front of him stood his missing- Not so missing now- friend, all in his red, curly haired glory. "You're- Where were you!?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Shion blinked at the sudden voice- 'A child?' Thought Shion- before looking down. Sure enough, there was a small boy standing next to his fellow cardfighter. The first thought that came to him was that is was probably another kid that became attached to his friend- Chrono had this miraculous ability to attract kids to himself, wither he liked/ wanted it or not- but the way the purple-eyed boy spoke shot that theory down. In fact, he was more unnerving than anything else. The look in his eyes, the odd smile and tone in his voice wasn't helping in the slightest either.

"I see that you made a new friend Chrono." Shion joked, covering his nervous expression with a smile. Though, that did nothing to stop the sweat falling down the side of his head. Kneeling down to the kid, doing his best to NOT flinch away, he looked him in the eye. "Hello there. I'm S-"

"Oh I know who you are, Shion Kiba." The boy cut him off, making Shion's eyes widen. "I also know of how your family's company was taken by Company, your encounters with Am- no, Ace, your involvement in Ibuki Koujin's 'Plan G', and how you've been spending time with different gangs in order to find any information on Ace- And now Company's- whereabouts. And I must say, you are _very_ persistent."

By this point, Shion was standing and had taken three good steps away from the kid and Chrono. How did he know all that?! Chrono couldn't have told him, he promised he wouldn't along with Tokoha! And if that was the case, then how-?!

"W- who?" Stuttered Shion. "J- just who are you?" The boy smirked darkly.

"I suppose as this is the first time we have met face-to-face, now would be a good time as any to introduce myself." Stepping forward, he lifted a hand towards him in greeting. "My name is Ryuzu Myoujin."

"Ryuzu?!" Shouted Shion, all color draining from his face. "But you- You're supposed to be _dead!_ "

"I believe that we both can agree that the fact that I'm standing here," Ryuzu said, gesturing to himself. "Means that I'm _very_ much alive." Shion continued to stare at the boy- no, to stare at Ryuzu for a long while before suddenly realizing something.

"If that's true..." He muttered before fully facing Chrono with a disbelieving expression. "Then why are you with him?! He's the enemy! He-" The Kiba was about to say more on this, he then realized the Chrono didn't seem to be listening. "... Chrono?" Meanwhile, Ryuzu looked at his wrist as if looking at the time.

"Well..." He started off, catching the Royal Paladin user's attention. "As much as I'd like to stay and talk for a little longer, I really must get going. I only came here to drop Peacemaker off here." Shion raised a confused eyebrow at this.

"Peacemaker?" He asked, looking to the Gear Chronicle user. "What is he talking about?" He still didn't get a response from the cardfighter, making the all too familiar sinking feeling in his stomach return. "Chrono?" Still no response.

Vaguely noticing that Ryuzu had stepped aside and was watching them- With a not so comforting smile at that- Shion moved to stand directly in front of Chrono, whose bangs were covering his eyes. Reaching a hand out, he brushed his hair way from his eyes only to instantly regret it. Holding back a gasp, the blonde grabbed the red-head's shoulders.

"Chrono! Hey! Chrono!" Panicked Shion as he shook his friend, something that was starting to become- Unfortunately- a frequent occurrence. The reason for the cardfighter's panic being the blank look in his friend's eyes. But despite all of the blonde's yelling and shaking, the red-head still wouldn't give any sign of responding. Turning to Ryuzu, Shion gave him an enraged expression.

"What did you do to him?!" He snarled, his frustration growing when the boy- man- only smirked darkly. Turning to Chrono, Shion's eyes narrowed down in worry. Whatever the reason, he needed to get him away as far away from Ryuzu as possible.

Grabbing the Gear Chronicle user's hand, Shion ran out the door towards Mikuru's apartment, which was the only place he could think of to go in this situation. Although, if he wasn't in such a hurry, he would have noticed the purple-eyed blonde standing outside next to his home's door. Stepping outside, Ryuzu eyed the cardfighter.

"Aren't you going to go after them?" He asked. The man eyed him back.

"There's no need to." He calmly replied.

"Are you sure of that?" Ryuzu shot back. "You're worried about them, aren't you? That's the only reason you're here."

"Not the only reason."

"Oh? And what would this other reason be?"

"I came to make a statement," The cardfighter turned to fully face the leader of Company. "To you." One of Ryuzu's eyebrows lifted up, his curiosity perking.

"And that is...?" He trailed off, waiting for the man to answer.

"That you will ultimately be stopped and defeated." Came the strong response.

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Me and my comrades' will to protect Vanguard and Cray from people like you."

"Is that so?" Ryuzu scoffed. "You do realize that I will let nothing get in my way to achieve a perfect future?"

"We'll see..." Sensing this as the end of their conversation, the purple-eyed Gear Chronicle user left the house, to where only he knows. Behind him, the Aqua Force user watched him walk away until he was no longer in sight. Turning to leave, he pulled out a small phone and dialed his comrade's, Ibuki's, number to inform him of where Shion had most likely taken Chrono. No matter Myoujin's goals, they would stop him no matter what.

Leon Soryu would make sure of it.

 _ **...**_

 _ **I SWEAR I was as unnerved as Shion when writing his part of the story. Seriously, how could you NOT be when a random- Not so random in this- kid suddenly tells you of what you've been doing the past few months and who you are when you JUST meet! I got bad shivers at that. That, or maybe that's because of the air conditioner in the airplane I was in when writing that part.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 15: The Approaching Storm'! Hope you all enjoyed it! For future reference, I'm just going to say that coming up with chapter titles is ALWAYS hard for me, unless I say other wise. And Sweet Stars was this chapter a doosey! Totally worth it though! (Just like every chapter is.)**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ ** Anglelover1827- You know, based on comments on 'Youtube', I had a feeling I would get this sort of reaction for putting Aichi in this... But I'll be honest, I also miss him. I hope he comes back, cameo or no.**_

 _ **Kiri Kaitou Clover- I completely agree with you! I think making Taiyou have a more active role in the show was a great idea. Now all we need is Aichi and Takuto back and we'll be set for the rest of the series! And finally, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter as well!**_

 _ ** Grima- Yup, and things don't look to be calming down any time soon. And in addition to Aichi and Takuto, we got Leon now as well to help. Also, I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG! But, as I mentioned in the A/N before this chapter, the Wi-Fi wouldn't connect to my laptop, so it couldn't be helped. I hope that this multi-chapter update makes up for it.**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92- Thank you! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you'll continue to enjoy this story as we continue on!**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S- I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! As for the pairings, well... You'll just have to wait and see! I will say I have something in mind for one of the ones you mentioned, but that's not until way, WAY later. I think, I don't know how long this story is going to be. Heh heh...**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- I'm glad I made you happy by putting them in. I also hope I made you happy by putting in Leon as well.**_

 _ ** E.L214- Okay, I swear that nearly every review for chapter 14 involved some form of happiness for having Aichi in this story. (And Takuto I guess.) I don't mind though, I'm glad people are seeing characters they like in this story.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- First off, I find it amazing and hilarious that Ibuki can't flip a... uh... whatever that food is called. Second, it's nice to see Ibuki and Chrono have some much needed bonding. Even if they eventually may start to fight, again. Third, I'm just dying to know what Ibuki is planning this time. And finally, TRINITY DRAGON IS FIGHTING WAKAMIZU?! How in the Infinite Timestreams did this happen?! Also, I like the new ending credits.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	16. Connected Hearts

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Second update of the day is here!**_

 _ **You know, even though there aren't any reviews for chapter 15, I have a feeling I made Leon Soryu fans happy by putting him in. If so, then you're all welcome. Now let's see what this chapter has in store for us all!**_

 _ **On a side note, I'd just like to point this out. You all by now should have noticed that before every chapter I type the date of when I started typing it and the date when I finished it. Since I'm currently in India right now, the first date presented will be the day I started in India, followed by the date I would have started it if I was in America, which is where I'm from. Although, at some point of the day, both places will have the same date, which will be shown with only having one date present. I thought I'd share this incase any of you were wondering about the double dates. If this is confusing in any way, I'm sorry but this is the best way I can explain it.**_

 _ **Anyway... With that out of the way, here's the next chapter to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 7/11/16 (7/10/16 in America)-Finished: 7/17/16**_

 _ **...**_

If someone were to ask Chrono where he was, he wouldn't know the answer to that. All that he did know was that he was pretty sure he wasn't on Earth any more,- That was probably the reason why he could actually see large planets in the sky- it was night, and he was in some desert ruins.

"Where am I?" Asked Chrono, mostly to himself. There was no one else around, and he was fairly certain that there wouldn't be for miles-on-end. Shaking his head, Chrono started to walk forward in a random direction. Standing around waiting for something to happen wasn't going to do him any good, he knew that. So he might as well try to find something that could tell him where he was. And, hopefully, how he got here.

Although, it didn't take even five minutes for him to hear a weak voice and find a hand sticking out of the sand- Which nearly gave the cardfighter a heart attack.

At first he thought he was hearing things- Which was _such_ a _fantastic_ addition to his headaches and trances- but when he saw the hand actually _twitch_ , that sent him into a full-blown panic. So, like any sane and concerned person would do, he grabbed the hand and pulled out whoever was in the sand. Once he fully freed the person from the pile of sand they were buried under, Chrono collapsed on his back, completely exaughisted. Pulling something out of sand should NOT be that difficult. At least the stranger he rescued was still breathing, the sound of them gasping for air proof enough.

"... Are you alright?" Chrono finally asked, moving into a sitting position. The red-head in front of him- Which now that he thought about it, had hair and clothes that were eerily exactly like his- took a few more deep breaths of air before speaking.

"Y-yeah..." They responded, their voice deeper than his. "I... I think so..." The Gear Chronicle user watched the stranger for a few moments before finally standing up and reaching a hand down to them.

"Here."

"Than-" The stranger had looked up to face Chrono before freezing at the sight of him, said red-head doing the same when they made eye contact. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Chrono quickly stepped backward several paces away from the other red-head.

"Wha- how-!?" Stuttered Chrono in disbelief, pointing at the still frozen stranger. Said person continued to stare before finally speaking.

"Chro... no?" He whispered in the same manner as the cardfighter. Apparently, that was all it took for Chrono to stop saying incoherent things and finally manage a proper sentence.

"W- who are you," Started Chrono. "And why do you look EXACTLY LIKE ME?!" The mirror image of himself blinked in confusion at the second part of the question before looking down at themselves. And, much to Chrono's own confusion, they jumped up and started looking all over their body in a blur.

"WHAT IN THE INFINITE TIMESTREAMS HAPPENED TO ME?!" The look-alike shouted, making Chrono jump, before suddenly facing him. "Chrono, can you _please_ tell me why I look like you?!"

"Can _you_ tell me how you know my name?!" Chrono shot back, irritated at how confusing this whole situation is. The other red-head blinked in confusion before their eyes widened in realization, worry, and slight horror. Taking a small step forward, as not to scare the cardfighter, he reached a hand out.

"Chrono..." He carefully said. "I know I look... different and it's been years, but don't you... recognize my voice?" Said person raised an eyebrow in confusion- Which, the cardfighter realized, he seemed to always be lately: confused.

"No..." Chrono slowly spoke. "Should I?"

"Of course you should! It's me, Chronojet!" Chrono's eyes widened comically at that last statement, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Chronojet blinked at his expression and was about to ask what was wrong, when Chrono- figuratively- exploded.

"HUH?!"

* * *

Night had finally fallen over their area of Japan, and everything was calm. Well, almost everything. In the apartment complex that housed the two Shindou's, two of the three people there were distraught. Mikuru, being one of those two, sighed as she cooked dinner for her, Shion- Who was staying over for the night- and... Chrono...

Setting down the spatula she had been using, she placed one hand on the countertop and one on her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. When Shion had arrived at her and Chrono's apartment holding said nephew by the wrist, out of breath, she didn't know what to think. Every attempt to get through to Chrono wouldn't work, all he would do was stare off into space with a blank expression- When she saw that they were just flat disks of green she nearly fainted right there and then. It was as if they were... dead.- If it weren't for the fact that he was breathing, she would've thought it was a life-sized doll of her nephew.

"Mrs. Mikuru?" Came a soft voice behind her. Said person jumped and turned around to the voice's source before relaxing. Standing behind the dining table was Shion, the cardfighter wearing a concerned expression. Taking a calming breath, the elder Shindou managed a small smile.

"I- I'm alright Shio- on..." Her voice shook. "I'm j- just a little ti- ired, that's all..." The look the blonde gave her showed that he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to ask how she was holding up when he already knew the answer. And to be frank, they both weren't feeling alright in the slightest. Meanwhile, Mikuru had turned back to the stove and had picked up the spatula again.

"... I'll have dinner ready in a moment." She finally said after a moment of silence her voice straight- Even if it still was slightly shaky. "You can wait in the living room if you want to..." The unspoken message asking to check on Chrono hadn't gone unnoticed by the Royal Paladin user, as he had immediately complied with the young woman's suggestion. When he turned around, he hadn't missed the sound of stifled sobs coming from behind him. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she would feel a whole lot better if he didn't see her like this.

Walking into the Living Room- complete with a large T.V., three cream couches, and a rectangular coffee table in the middle- Shion looked to the couch facing the television. Laying down on the mentioned object was one sleeping Chrono partially covered by Shion's jacket- Said person had taken it off to use as a blanket for him, as he and Mikuru were too distraught at the time to get a proper blanket. The red-head had suddenly collapsed sometime after the cardfighters arrived at the apartment- Unfortunately his eyes were still blank, unlike last time were they returned to normal after Tokoha knocked him out- and had sent the remaining two into a panic. Thankfully he wasn't hurt or breathing raggedly, but it still sent off alarm bells. So, all they could do at the moment was wait for the Gear Chronicle user to wake up.

Looking down at the sleeping figure, Shion couldn't help but smile. Even after all the trouble they've been through- 'So far.' A nagging voice in the back of his head said- it was good to see his teammate and friend sleep peacefully. Sure, it was normal for people to have such an expression while asleep, but it was still a nice sight- Especially when you remember how Chrono had been for the past few weeks.

Setting himself down at the foot of the couch, Shion let himself relax against the piece of furniture. Today had been exhausting, even if the panic had started halfway through the day. And something told him he was going to need all the rest he could get for whatever comes next. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take over, the smell of Mikuru's cooking lull him into dreamland.

When Mikuru left the kitchen with a bowl of stir-fry in her hands, she was greeted to the sight of Shion asleep, leaning against the the couch her nephew was on. That alone brought a small, but genuine, smile to her face.

 _ **...**_

 _ **OhMyWorlds I SWEAR this chapter took forever to complete! I haven't felt this frustrated with a chapter since when I was working on 'Corrupted Symbol'! And yet, I knew what I needed to write, but I couldn't write it at the same time! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING THAT IS?! (Pretty sure some of the authors reading this have when through this at some point.) Seriously, this chapter was killing me!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 16: Connected Hearts'! Hope you all enjoyed it! And hey, this chapter's title was easy to come up with! (For once...) No seriously, I came up with it before I even finished the first paragraph of this chapter.**_

 _ **Written: 7/13/16- ...Wait a minute... Oh my- HAHA! Okay, get this: I just now realized that I unintentionally named this chapter after a fan fiction I read a long time ago. (It's in the Megaman archive if any of you were wondering.) It's a really good story too!**_

 _ **Review Responses- (None. Remember, this is part of the multi-chapter update. That means there aren't any reviews for me to respond to for the previous chapter.) (P.S. I'm putting up this same notice for every chapter in this update until it's done.)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- First off, YOU MEAN THAT SCIENTIST DUDE ISN'T DEAD?! And Wakamizu, SHUT THE HECK UP! Also, you go Kei, Trinity Dragon, show that Company lackey who's boss! And... AW SHOOT, THE FINAL UNIT IS GOING TO BE SUMMONDED! THIS IS BAD! (As if that wasn't obvious.)**_

 _ **On a side note (Clockwork... it's been awhile since we had one at the end of a chapter.) When I was writing, er, typing Mikuru's part of the story, I was listening to the 'Fairy Tail Sad Song Collection* (That's the exact title if you want to listen to it.) Really helped with that part, along with 'Stride Gate's opening and the new episode from yesterday.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	17. Call to the Frontline

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Third update of the day! And as they say, 'Third time's the charm'. (Maybe I won't have such a hard time with this chapter...)**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous two chapter are excited for this one. Once again, I'd like to apologize for making you all wait, but- Once again- the Wi-Fi wouldn't connect to my laptop. But, I have a feeling that this chapter will make the wait worth it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 7/18/16-Finished: 7/20/16**_

 _ **...**_

Taiyou looked up nervously at the blue-haired man in front of him. It was the following day which he had, quite literally, bumped into one of his idols, Aichi Sendou. But at the time, the senior cardfighter had been in a hurry, so the Gold Paladin user had been asked if they could meet up sometime tomorrow in the afternoon. And all Taiyou could do was nod dumbly and watch as the Royal Paladin user ran off to their destination.

Right now, the two of them were at a local cafe near the United Sanctuary Branch, and all that was on Taiyou's mind were questions regarding this meet up. 'Is this really happening?', 'Is this a dream?', and most importantly...

"Is something wrong Taiyou?" Aichi suddenly asked, catching the cardfighter's constant glances at him. Looking up, startled, Taiyou gave the bluenette a nervous smile.

"I- It's nothing Mr. Aichi..." Taiyou stuttered. "It's just... um..."

"Why did I ask to meet with you again?" Aichi smiled. The violet-eyed boy meekly nodded.

"That and... how... did you know my name?" The Royal Paladin simply held his phone up.

"Kamui told me about you. And how you're also really good at using your Gold Paladin deck." Taiyou turned about ten shades of red at the phrase. Did Mr. Kamui really think of him as a good cardfighter? He'll have to remember to ask him next time he saw him. Placing his phone away, Aichi faced the younger boy.

"Now as for why I asked to meet with you..." Taiyou nearly jumped at the serious tone now present in Aichi's tone. "Tell me, do you know about an organization called Company?"

"Y- yes." Taiyou found himself immediately replying.

"And do you know what their goal is?"

"Um..." He closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember what Hiroki had said when he attacked the United Sanctuary Branch. "To bring justice to the Branches... I think..."

"That's only part of it." Said Aichi as he placed his elbows on the tabletop and laced his fingers together. "Do you also know of something called 'Plan G'?" Taiyou perked up at the familiar name.

"Yeah," He started. "I remember Chrono and the other's talking about it at Card Capitol 2. They mentioned something about summoned Units and the founder of the Vanguard Association, Ryuzu Myoujin." Hearing this, Aichi slightly smiled.

"This'll make explain a lot easier then..." Catching Taiyou's confused expression, he continued on. "'Plan G' was created to find Myoujin's hideout by amplifying the flow of Stride Force, the energy created through imagination and cardfighting. After doing so, a group of men and cardfighters- Including your friends- would storm the hideout and capture the Zodiac Time Beasts, Units that were summoned by special cards known as 'Depend Cards'. And finally, they would find arrest Myoujin."

Taiyou gaped at the information he was just told. Myoujin's hideout? Stride Force? Zodiac Time Beasts? Summoned Units? Depend Cards? _Arrest the creator of the Vanguard Association?!_ Just what the heck had his friends- and himself for that matter- gotten themselves into?!

"And... Company's plan...?" Taiyou asked nervously. Something told him he wouldn't like the answer to that. Meanwhile, Aichi's smile turned into a downright scowl, which looked absolutely wrong on the Royal Paladin user.

"Their plan is to achieve Myoujin's ambition; To create a perfect future for this world." Taiyou looked at him, greatly confused at the revelation,

"But..." Taiyou blinked. "Isn't that a good thing to want?" Aichi closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe, but once you know the price of it, it isn't as great as it sounds."

"Price?"

"In order to achieve his 'Perfect Future', he needs all 12 Zodiac Time Beasts to open the Stride Gate, a gateway that connects Earth to Cray-"

"CRAY IS REAL?!" Shouted Taiyou, startling the elder cardfighter. Aichi stared at the Gold Paladin user's look of amazement and wonder before chuckling lightly.

"Yup," He answered. "Cray is a real place. I was also surprised when I found out. And yes, that means that all the Unit's in your deck, my deck, and every cardfighters' deck are very much real. Unfortunately..." He turned serious again. "That brings us back to the price of the 'Perfect Future'."

"Does something happen to the Units?" Taiyou immediately asked. Aichi nodded.

"For as long as we have known, there has been a balance between Earth and Cray. By using the 'Stride Gate', Myoujin aims to tip the balance, bringing all the luck from Cray to Earth. And in the process, all the misfortune..."

"Is sent to Cray..." The brunette breathed. "And all the Units..."

"There's also something else." Announced Aichi as he reached for his deck. "We think Myoujin has another objective involving the Units of Cray."

"Another objective?" Instead of answering directly, Aichi simply held up a Vanguard card, his bangs covering his eyes. Taiyou gasped when he saw it. It was like a normal card, except there was no power, no guard, nor any image of whatever Unit was on it. Just a blank, black void. "W... what...?"

"This card..." Aichi said in a broken voice. "It used to be Little Sage, Maron..." Looking up to meet Taiyou's shocked eyes, he continued. "And it's not just him, Units all over Cray have been disappearing, their Vanguard cards turning like this when they vanish."

'All over Cray...' Taiyou numbly thought before he let out another gasp. 'Then that means...!' Grabbing his deck, he shuffled through all his cards. While none of the ones present in his deck were blank, he was still not satisfied. Taking out his case which held all his extra cards, he looked at the cards and let his eyes widen in horror. Multiple cards were just like the one Aichi was holding, and with their names missing as well, he'd never know which ones had vanished.

"We don't know why," Aichi continued. "But we know that Myoujin is capturing the Units for something big. And he's being aided by the Gear Chronicle Clan."

"Gear Chronicle?!" Exclaimed the Gold Paladin user. But that's Chrono's clan! Why would they do something like this?!

"Takuto, a friend of mine on Cray, is looking into this, along with some of the former PsyQualia users."

"PsyQualia?"

"A strange power that connects the Vanguard, the cardfighter, to their Clan and the chaos on Cray. I myself was one of these users. It's normally found in those with a strong imagination." Millions of new questioned ran through Taiyou's mind, but only one managed to get through his mouth.

"Why..." He asked. "Why... are you telling me all of this?" Aichi gave him a grim smile.

"Due to the situation on Cray and how little of us are there, Takuto has asked me to look for fighters with a strong imagination and resolve. To look for help. Though, the last thing I want to do is involve anyone else in this plan."

"So you mean..." Gaped Taiyou as he pointed to himself. "The reason you wanted to meet with me is..."

"Yeah." The Royal Paladin user said, looking Taiyou in the eye. "I'm here to ask for your help."

 _ **...**_

 _ **And we're finally back to Taiyou and Aichi! Sorry for making you all wait an entire two chapters for this, but I'm evil. So there's no helping it. (Insert evil smiley face here.) Also, sorry if I made Aichi act OOC. But all sorts of things are going wrong in this fic, so of course he'll act like this!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 17: Call to the Frontline'! Hope you all enjoyed it! Another easy title! Probably because this chapter is mainly focusing on our favorite Royal and Gold Paladin users and what it leads to.**_

 _ **Review Responses- (None. Remember, this is part of the multi-chapter update. That means there aren't any reviews for me to respond to for the previous chapter.)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Hey wait a minute... That girl from Enishi's memory sounds just like Luna! And even if it was just a glimpse, I think her eyes also looked like Luna's as well! Same with the hair color! It's like she's that girl reincarnated!... Oh My Worlds what if she is!?... Anyway, poor Am. She wanted to save Luna, but she couldn't... Also, WHAT THE LIGHT SHINOME!? Did you seriously just take over the Kiba Corporation!?**_

 _ **On a side note, I just realized that this chapter is somewhat a recap of everything our heroes know so far. So... I guess this is a 'Filler Chapter?' Eh... Every story, I suppose has one, and it felt necessary to do so, since we're at Ch. 17 and all. Plot forwards next chapter!**_

 _ **Written: 7/20/16- Sweet Stars! I finished this chapter in two days! (And it's only Wednesday... What the Light am I supposed to do until Saturday?!)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	18. Dreams and Nightmares

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Here's today's fourth update!**_

 _ **Ok, be honest with me everyone, the previous chapter wasn't as good as every other chapter. But then again, it qualifies to be a filler episode. Of sorts... Anyway, this chapter will be having progress on the story's plot, so... yeah. I really have nothing else to say at this point... On with the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 7/27/16-Finished: 8/1/16**_

 _ **...**_

Steam Maiden, Sanilar paced restlessly in the Medical Ward next to the Workshop- A lot of accidents tend to happen in the work area of the Dark Zone ruins, so it was obvious where to put the ward- while Steam Maiden, Melem watched on. When the elder Unit had just finished bandaging Melem's broken wrist- Something about the board short-circuiting in mid-air after a modification was made to it- she was not expecting some of her fellow Units, a small boy- That was NOT Ryuzu, mind you- and an unconscious Chronojet Dragon being held like a sack of potatoes by Ruin Disposal to barge into the area yelling for help.

Apparently, they were in the middle of a conversation- They refuse to tell her what it was about- when out of nowhere, Chronojet collapsed. He wouldn't respond to any attempts to wake him. Not even Ruin Disposal's constant bad-mouthing of him worked. And that _always_ worked.

"Hey, Ms. Sanilar?" Melem softly said, getting said Unit to stop her pacing. The bluenette slightly fiddled with the bandage on her wrist- That was, thankfully, the only injury she had gotten- before looking up to the other Steam Maiden. "Do you think... Mr. Chronojet is going to be okay?" She looked over to the unconscious Gear Dragon, which was the only reason she had stayed there.

"... Of course I think he'll be okay." Sanilar finally said, offering Melem a small smile. "He's one of the strongest Gear Chronicle Units I know, I'm sure he'll bounce back quickly from this."

"Why do you think he collapsed?"

"Can't say that I know." Sanilar mused. "Maybe it's exhaustion?"

"Mr. Chronojet may be hot-headed and restless at times," Started Melem. "But I know for sure he gets plenty of rest. Think he ate something bad?"

"Melem, I know for a fact that Chronojet doesn't eat. He doesn't even have a mouth for Cray's sake!" At this Melem pouted and looked to the side.

"You didn't have to be so mean about i-"

"CHRONO!" Melem and Sanilar shouted in surprise at Chronojet's abrupt awakening, which was coupled with the loud yell he released when he woke. Meanwhile, said Unit quickly sat up from the stone slab he was put on by- And not at all gently- Ruin Disposal, only to accidently fall off it and land on the ground. The sound of the impact released Sanilar from her shock, prompting her to run over to the downed Unit.

"Chronojet!" She shouted before kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Y- yeah..." Chronojet stuttered, breathing heavily as if he had a nightmare. "I'm... fine..." Pushing himself up, he had back down on the stone slab that served as a bed, sighing while Sanilar looked him over for any damages. From the small bed across the room, Melem made her way over to them.

"Mr. Chronojet?" She asked, catching the odd look in his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"A lot of things actually." Chronojet said, turning his head to face her. "Ryuzu, the capture of the Units of Cray, our Clan being divided, and- What happened to your wrist?"

"Hover board accident." Melem sheepishly said as she held up her hand.

"And you were saying?" Urged Sanilar, not looking up from her check up of Chronojet's arm. Sighing, said Unit looked to the ground.

"Before I woke up, I had the weirdest dream..."

"What, was it the one where you and your imaginary girlfriend kissed?" Joked the elder steam maiden.

"That was a one time thing and I was only fifteen at the time, thank you very much!" Chronojet haughtily said, the Steam Maiden's laughing at the memory. "But seriously, it was crazy... It felt like it was real and had actually happened."

"So..." Melem dragged out as she jumped up and sat on the stone slab he was on. "What happened in it?"

"Well for starters, I nearly drowned in sand, that's one thing." Chronojet joked, getting the other two Gear Chronicle Units to let out small laughs. "Then a hand- A _human_ hand- grabbed mine and dragged me out."

"A human hand?" Melem blinked. "But that's crazy! A human couldn't just pull you out! You're huge!" She finished, raising her hands above her head for emphasis.

"Well it was a dream..." Said Sanilar as she finished looking over the Unit.

"Any way... After I was pulled out, it looked like I was on some sort of desert on Cray." The Steam Maidens shared a look at this.

"Does Cray have deserts?" Asked Melem, Sanilar only shrugging her shoulders.

"And when I looked up, I saw Chrono!" The girls turned tense at the name.

"Chrono...?"

"Yeah! Though he wasn't a little kid anymore. He looked to be around somewhere in his teens. And that wasn't even the craziest part."

"And that is...?" Prompted Sanilar.

"For some reason, I turned into an exact copy of him! My voice was at least the same though."

"Really!?" Shouted Melem. "How did he react?!" Chronojet turned silent at this, making the girls worry. "Mr. Chronojet?"

"... He didn't recognize my voice." He finally said, surprising the Steam Maidens with that bit of information. "I may have looked different, but he should have _at least_ recognized my voice. It hadn't changed since the... last time we saw each other." Sanilar gave him a concerned look before patting his hand.

"It was probably just a nightmare about when we finally see him again." Chronojet slightly stiffened at this. That's right. Sanilar was one of the Units that supported Myoujin's plan. Giving both of his fellow Gear Chronicle Units a glance, he gave a small nod.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Just a nightmare..."

'But then... Why did it feel like it actually happened?'

* * *

"Shion!" Yelled a voice behind the Royal Paladin user. It was currently the following day after bringing Chrono back to his and Mikuru's apartment and Shion was at school looking for Tokoha. Though judging from the shout, she was the one who found him.

"Tokoha." Shion greeted when she fell into step with him.

"Is it true?" Tokoha quickly asked. "Did you find Chrono?" Shion nodded, making her smile and sigh in relief. "That's good..."

"Yeah..." Shion agreed before fondly sighing. "Seriously... That swirly-head will worry us to death." Tokoha shared a laugh with him at that. It was true after all, Chrono has been causing a lot of trouble with his disappearances and trances. But, none the less, he will always be their friend. Once the Neo Nectar user had calmed down, she blinked in realization before looking around.

"Hey..." She started. "Where _is_ Chrono?"

"Back at his apartment." Shion replied. "Mikuru wanted him to stay home today to make sure he's okay. Just in case something happens again."

"Oh..." Tokoha nodded in understanding. "So, where did you find him?" At this, Shion stopped walking and shuddered, making the greenette stop as well. "Shion?"

"He..." The blonde started, taking a shuddering breath. "He actually came to my house..." He looked Tokoha in the eye. "And Ryuzu was with him."

"Ryuzu?!" Tokoha shouted, drawing some questioning gazes from heir peers. Seeing this, she lowered her voice. "But that's impossible! I thought he was dead!"

"I did as well. I wouldn't have believed it either if it weren't for how... creepy that kid was." Tokoha blinked at this.

"Kid?"

"I don't know how but... Ryuzu somehow managed to turn himself into a kid."

"... You're kidding."

"I wish I was." The two resumed walking, this time in silence. It wasn't until they reached their homeroom that Tokoha spoke again.

"I'm going to visit Chrono after school."

"I'll come with you. I want to see if he's doing alright. And if he remembers anything from when he was with Ryuzu."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Finally, I got Tokoha back into the picture! Sorry to everyone who I made wait for her. I just couldn't think of where to get her back in. But here she is! Also, more Gear Chronicle and Units in this chapter! It's a LOT of fun giving them character.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 18: Dreams and Nightmares ', hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be honest, while writing this chapter, I nearly forgot what episode this was taking place in. From what I can tell, I think we are around episodes 34 - 35. Because of what's happened in the story, the cardfight between Chrono and Ryuzu never happened.**_

 _ **Review Responses- (None. Remember, this is part of the multi-chapter update. That means there aren't any reviews for me to respond to for the previous chapter.)**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- Shinome, I still think you're a lowlife. Tokoha, you are such a kind person, you're awesome! Also, why do I feel like Shinome is the only one who ever got Wakamizu even remotely/ definitely angry? Or actually desperate? (I think he got desperate) Did you really have to take out Wakamizu? I kinda like the guy. And finally, SWEET STARS! The final Unit is here! Major things happening next time! I can't wait!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	19. Memories of Another Time

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Fifth and final update of the day/ week is here!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE! Since I had to work on my Summer Vacation on these chapters, (Which was totally worth it.) I'm thinking of taking next week off from writing this story. I kinda have no idea what to do next, so I need a small break. I'll probably work on my other stories or something. (Who knows, I might finally get that re-write of 'Corrupted Symbol' started.) Or I can take a break from writing in general and work on my sudoku book. Maybe doodle a little. So if there's no update next week, here's the reason.**_

 _ **So yeah, I hope you all greatly enjoyed this multi-chapter update. It's the least I could do for making you all wait for so long. Here's the last chapter of the day!**_

 _ **Written 8/5/16: I'M HOME~! (To be honest, I thought I'd be back on Saturday or Sunday. Time Zones are confusing.) Also, was anyone else amazed by the 31st Olympia's opening ceremony? I know this has nothing to do with the story, but it was amazing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 8/3/16-Finished: 8/6/16**_

 _ **...**_

Chrono grumbled into his pillow as he laid face-down on his bed. It was the following day after he was found- By Shion, Mikuru had told him, but he still didn't know how the blonde found him- and he was _bored_. Sure, organizing his cards, going over his deck and thinking of any improvements he could make to it, and watching the Team Caesar movie provided some entertainment, but that could only be so distracting for so long. Speaking of which...

The Gear Chronicle user rolled over so he was facing his bed-stand where his deck was. For some reason, every time he held his deck, an odd wave of emotions would come over him, the most prominent one being longing. He didn't know what he was longing for, but he was almost absolutely certain it had something to do with his deck and the strange dreams he's been having lately, as it had never happened before.

Now, this was something he hadn't told anyone yet, but ever since his first encounter with Ryuzu- Before the man was turned into a child mind you- he would have strange dreams about a place that was most certainly NOT on Earth. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember any of them, not a single bit other that remaining feeling of _longing_. Whenever he could remember them, they were all fragments, blurred with muffled voices, hazy faces. And more than once he woke up with tears staining his cheeks.

Just not knowing what they meant or who were in those dreams drove him crazy! His entire self, mind and body, was screaming that he was supposed to know who those people were. But no matter what, he just couldn't remember. It was like grabbing water- No matter how hard you tried, it would always slip through your fingers.

Sighing, Chrono rolled onto his back and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, thinking about last night. While he did have another one of those dreams again, it was obvious that it was... different than normal. Instead of just 'watching' and forgetting what happened in the dream, the was in full control of his actions.

And he could remember every last detail of it.

As usual, he wasn't on Earth- The two moons in the sky made that obvious- though this time, his vision wasn't blurred. It was as sharp as it was in the real world. He was in some sort of desert ruins and he was alone. Chrono had eventually decided to start walking in a direction and it wasn't even five minutes when he had to save someone from drowning in the sand. But the most dumbfounding part of the entire dream was that the person he rescued looked _exactly_ like him- At least their voices were different- and had claimed that their name was Chronojet. _Chronojet_! As in his _Vanguard_! Even if it was him, why and how the heck did he look like the red-head?! That didn't make any sense!

Another strange thing about the entire experience, 'Chronojet'- It was better than calling him something silly like 'Mirror Chrono' or whatever- acted as if they should know each other. And while he was absolutely certain he never met someone who looked like him, Chrono had to admit, his voice _did_ sound familiar.

Unfortunately- Probably for both of them- they were unable to say any more as the ground started to abruptly fall apart and into darkness. The last thing Chrono could remember was falling and his double calling his name while reaching out to him. And the more he thought about it, the more it started to feel like it actually hap-

Chrono blinked when he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mikuru still had work and was gone at the moment, but he was sure that she wasn't supposed to be back until late in the afternoon. Getting up from his bed, he walked to the door and answered it.

"Hel-"

"CHRONO!"

"Mr. Chrono!"

"Chrono!" Said person almost jumped five feet into the air at the shouts he was greeted to. Taking a moment to calm himself down, he was finally able to get a proper look at the people at his door. When he did, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You guys!" He exclaimed. Standing in front of his was Team Trinity Dragon, which consisted of Tsuneto Tado, Karl Yamaji, and Kei Nagara. "Wait," Chrono blinked. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't your school still going on?"

"Our school got out early due to a fire in one of the science rooms." Karl sheepishly said as he and the others walked in, Chrono moving out of the way as they did so. And given the sweat dropping down the sides of the trio's heads, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it had something to do with them.

'Knowing them...' Chrono thought with an exasperated look. 'They were probably the ones that started it.' He then looked at them again and realized that their leader was more of a nervous wreck than the other two. 'Or it was just all Tado…'

"So..." Chrono began. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We came to check on you" Said Kei from one of the couches in the living room.

"Check on me?"

"Well, yeah." Karl said, looking up from his hand-held. "With your trances and disappearances and all. You had everyone worried."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, as in Mr Jaime, Mr. Kamui, Shion, Tokoha, your aunt, Mr. Ren, Mr. Leon, Nagisa, Kumi, Mr. Miwa, Mr. Chris, Taiyou. And that's only to name a few." Chrono had turned an interesting shade of red by the time was done. That was still a _lot_ of people worried about him. "And of course..." The trio got off of the couch and struck their 'famous' pose.

"Us, Team Trinity Dragon!" They shouted in unison. Chrono shook his head at their antics with a small smile. While they may be a bit- Read: really- annoying, it was comforting that some things just don't change. Especially given what has been going on the last few months.

"Speaking of our team..." Tsuneto said as he got off of the ground. The Oracle Think Tank user snapped his attention to the Gear Chronicle user, pulling out his deck. "Fight me, Chrono Shindou!" He shouted, making said person smirked in response at the challenge.

"You're on!" Chrono said, moving to retrieve his deck from his room. It's been a while since he'd played. Maybe some fun would help keep his mind off of those dreams.

* * *

Am walked through the long hallway of Company's base with a frown. Ever since the destruction of the Dragon Empire Branch, her closest friend, Luna, had fell into comatose and showed little to no signs of waking up anytime soon. And as if that wasn't worrying enough, Myoujin had been acting very strangely and had been leaving the base more often after the event. Although, if there was a bright-side to all of this, at least everyone else in their group was acting normally.

While she didn't know what Myoujin was up to, she was pretty sure it had to do with Chrono Shindou, the first 'Peacemaker' before her and Luna- Imagine her surprise when she heard about this. It was possible that he was aiming to recruit the Gear Chronicle user into Company, but what use would he have for another Peacemaker when he already had two- Even if one of them was in a coma.

Shaking her head- And realizing that she had stopped walking while in her thoughts- she continued down the corridor before stopping in front of a door on the side. Walking inside, the Gran Blue user was greeted to the sight of the sleeping Luna that laid in a circular container beyond the glass window. Seeing the calm expression on her friend's face made her smile slightly before frowning again. Whatever Myoujin is planning, she would make sure that Luna would be safe and out of harm's way.

But by this point, it seem to be too late for that.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Done! Five, hard worked on chapters done and ready to post! (Also, it's been SO long since I wrote from Chrono's perspective. I really enjoy writing the guy.) And yes, I put in Trinity Dragon because, let's face it, they need more involvement in this story and the anime.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 19: Memories of Another Time', hope you all enjoyed it! And oh my worlds, we are only one chapter away from reaching twenty chapters! We've come quite a long way from small trances and card games. And, of course, there's more to come!**_

 _ **Review Responses- (None. Remember, this is part of the multi-chapter update. That means there aren't any reviews for me to respond to for the previous chapter.) But on the bright-side, we'll more than likely have reviews to respond to next chapter. I can't wait to see what you all think of these latest chapters!**_

 _ **Reaction**_ _ **Corner- ACK, LUNA, NO! Jaime, as much as I love you, now is not the time for jokes. And SWEET STARS! Chronofang are you seriously doing this willingly?! (Well... That helped fill out I plot hole I had...) Ryuzu looks kinda crazy with blood dripping down his mouth. OH NO, THE UNITS! Chronofang, you're crazy! (All this and the episode was only halfway done. Now for the second half.) Chris, use that big brain of yours and DO SOMETHING! What's happening to everyone?! Rive?! Tomiki?! And I'm wondering the same thing Chrono. WHAT THE LIGHT WAS THAT!? Wait, where's Ibuki? IT'S OFFICIAL! THIS IS MY FAVORITE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD SEASON! I cant wait for next week!**_

 _ **On a side note, it was really easy to come up with titles for these five chapters. Maybe it just gets easier to name a chapter as time goes on, I don't know. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful for it, it was torturous to make chapter names for the first couple of them.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	20. Foreboding Discoveries

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Written 8/13/16: While I only just published the multi-chapter update yesterday night, the reviews I've gotten so far REALLY made me happy! I'm so happy that you all liked the update! Just reading all of your reviews make my motivation shoot up like a rocket! So, I just HAD to start the next chapter right away!**_

 _ **Written 8/21/16: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The Wi-Fi decided to be mean last night. That, and I had a major writer's block during this chapter. Anyway here's this (Last) week's chapter of 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **In other news, we've finally hit TWENTY CHAPTERS! Twenty! That's a huge milestone! (In my opinion at least.) And we haven't hit the MAJOR event of the story yet... I like making you all wait. (Insert smiley face here.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 8/13/16-Finished: 8/20/16**_

 _ **...**_

"Would someone _please_ explain to me why in Cray's name we let Takuto go into enemy territory WITHOUT BACKUP!?"

Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick held a hand to his forehead in response to the headache caused by Blaster Dark's yelling. Today was the annual weekly- It used to be monthly, but due to current circumstances it was changed to weekly- meeting of the Clans and Blackgick had to attend it while having a hangover.

Apparently, of his crew-mates had decided to spike his drink last night- Probably fully knowing that he had to attend the meeting the next day- and one thing lead to another and he and his crew ended up partying all night. Now don't get him wrong, he loved to party as much as the next Granblue Unit, but he knew how important these meeting are. It was important to be there- And have a clear mind. This little rule was added after Blaster Blade came to a meeting depressed after having a really bad argument with High Dog Breeder, Akane and the entire meeting was spent trying to cheer the guy up- Yeah, it was _that_ bad. Literally nothing was accomplished during that meeting.

So, after a few more similar incidents, it was decided if a Clan Leader was in no condition to attend- Be it emotional distress or injury- they would send another Clan Leader or another Unit in their place for the meeting. The only reason why Blackgick was here was because one, the other Clan Leaders of Granblue were busy repairing their ships- While he and his crew partied, they had gotten into a big disagreement on who'd go to the meeting this week. Again. And two, the Unit that he normally trust to take his place had an even bigger hangover than him and she was retired for the day. So here he was, doing his best not throw up.

"I already told you on the way here Dark..." Blaster Blade grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He left without us knowing!"

"But he tells you Royal Paladins everything!"

"He never told us about PsyQualia until after our and Kagero's Clans were unsealed after Void sealed us away!"

"You Paladins are really losing your touch if you let the _most important person on Cray, leave without you knowing!"_

"YOU'RE A PALADIN TOO YOU IDIOT!"

'You'd think that after everything they've been through they'd stop quarreling like little kids...' Blackgick mentally groaned, his headache returning tenfold.

"Both both you be quiet!" Shouted a third voice, that belonging to Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel of the Gold Paladins- Who was often the meditator of the two Blasters. "We are here to discuss our current problems with the Units of Gear Chronicle and the capture of our Units, NOT to fight about each others mistakes. Is that understood?" Dark and Blade looked at each other before turning away and glaring at opposite walls in the meeting room, both mumbling that they understood the Gold Paladin Unit. Blackgick sent silent thanks to the Unit for this.

"Now then..." Ezel continued, getting the Granblue Unit's and the others' attention. "Has there been any word from the Pale Moon, Genesis, Dimension Police, or Dark Irregulars Clans?"

* * *

Chris took a sip of his water- The nurses and doctors refused to let him near any sort of drink or food with high amounts of sugar while he recovered- as his free hand rapidly hit the keys on his laptop. He was currently in the hospital- He had gotten out of the rubble of Company's old base with a fractured leg and a few broken ribs- and was bedridden. But that didn't stop him from doing what he could to stop Myoujin. Thankfully, his laptop only suffered a cracked screen, so all the data he and the others that were at the base gathered was still there. All he had to do was decode it all. And thanks to little to no distractions, he was almost done sorting through it a-

"Chris!" Said a loud voice as the door banged open, making said person nearly drop his laptop. Though, what he _did_ drop was his now empty glass of water.

"Gah!" Chris yelled as he steadied himself, the glass breaking as it hit the ground. Turning to the door, his eyes widened as he saw the person he least expected to see here. "R- Ren?!"

"Yup!" Said person in all this read-headed glory nodded at Chris' yell. "That's me, Ren Suzugamori at your service!"

"W- wha..." Chris' panted- The doctor had said that sudden surprises were bad for him in this condition. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here?" Ren lazily answered as he walked over- Avoiding the broken glass mind you- and sat in a chair next to the cardfighter's bed. "I came to visit you." Chris, after catching his breath, raised a brow at this.

"And the other reason...?"

"Aw..." Ren playfully whined as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I could never get anything passed you!"

"Ren..." Chris said, exasperated.

"Alright, alright." Ren waved with a sheepish grin before turning- Almost- serious. "I'm here to see what you've found out." At this, Chris laid back onto his hospital bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." The Grand Nature user sighed. "But all I've found out so far was what we already know. Company wants to capture the Zodiac Time Beasts to achieve a so-called 'perfect future' for our world and to pass out judgement on those who are 'evil'."

"But that's only so far~!" The Shadow Paladin user sang, making the younger cardfighter roll his eyes.

"Well I _was_ about to finish decoding the rest of the data when you barged i-" Chris abruptly stopped speaking when he noticed the _very_ threatening aura surrounding Ren now, the red-head's smile doing nothing to calm him. Hastily, he opened his laptop and began to quickly begin typing again. "B- but I suppose I could finish decoding the rest right now!" The aura around Ren disappeared, letting Chris relax.

'Let it be known...' Chris thought. 'That whoever thinks Ren is only a laid back and carefree person is a fool...' Meanwhile, Ren moved so he was looking over Chris' shoulder, a hand on the genius' shoulder.

"I'm counting on you~!" Ren purred into Chris's ear, squeezing his shoulder. In the meantime, said person was doing his best not to scream in fright. Ren can be absolutely _terrifying_ when he wants to. Luckily for him, all that was left for him to decode the last of the data was to hit the enter key, which he quickly did.

"There." Chris said, new files of information appearing on the screen. As he and Ren looked over the new information, their calm- Chris- and happy- Ren- expressions soon melted into terror and seriousness respectively. "Th- this is..." Sharing a glance, Ren nodded in understanding and brought out his phone.

"Ibuki needs to see this."

 _ **...**_

 _ **The moral of this story is that Ren ALWAYS gets what he wants. And that Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark DON'T like each other. (Despite everything they've been through, they'll always quarrel like brothers.)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 20: Foreboding Discoveries', hope you all enjoyed it! Still though, twenty chapters! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! (Also, for some odd reason, I thought I'd get some sort of flame by now. I don't why, but I did.)**_

 _ **Review Responses- (I've been looking forward to this ever since the previous update!)**_

 _ ** Grima- Hey, is it alright if I don't write anything for your review? I already responded to your reviews via PM, but if you want me to add it in, then I'll do it.**_

 _ ** Anglelover1827- Heh, thanks Angel! You know, you and your story ideas are awesome as well! And I had a feeling you'd love Chapter 16.**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S- Glad you enjoyed the update! And huh. I never realized that I made the characters cute. That's awesome!**_

 _ ** Liberator21- Well, we may not have the Gear Chronicle Units in this one, but we still have Units this chapter! So in a way, you're request was met with! And trust me when I say writing the Units of Cray is a lot of fun.**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15- Glad that you loved the update. Also, it's alright. School IS very time consuming after all. So don't worry if you aren't able to review for long periods of time, school comes first, okay?**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92- Thanks DaRk! (Is it alright if I call you that?) Just like each and every chapter in this story, I'm proud of them. (Even if I say they aren't one of my better chapters...)**_

 _ ** Eclairia- Hi to you too! And seeing your review made me really smile! Even more so than usual. (I'm always smiling whenever I read a review.) And I was really afraid I didn't get some- If not all- of the character in, well, character!Thanks for saying that I got them right! Also, quick heads-up! While this story is following the canon, it WILL eventually diverge from it. I won't say where it will diverge, but it is going to happen. Just thought I'd mention this so you'd be prepared.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner- (Episode 44): First off, thank goodness Ibuki wasn't erased from existence! (Some people on YouTube had theorized that Shinome had made it so Ibuki was erased when the Stride Gate was activated.) Also, it's official (As if it already wasn't.) Taiyou is AWESOME! You go kid! And next up is Ibuki vs. Myoujin! Can't wait!**_

 _ **(Episode 45): Kamui and Jaime are awake! YES! Same with the Branch Chiefs! And did Myoujin just reference the Messiah Scramble movie? (Few minutes later.) OH MY WORLDS HE WAS! And aw! Ibuki really does care about Chrono! And NO! Leave Chrono Dran alone Myoujin! Better yet, LEAVE ALL THE ZODIAC TIME BEASTS ALONE! SAME WITH ALL OF CRAY AND IT'S UNITS! And... there goes Ibuki... (Goes into a corner and cries.) (Few minutes later.) SHION, KICK SHINOME'S BUTT BACK TO REALITY!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	21. Countdown (S1 Finale Pt1)

**(For future reference, I think I went overboard with this chapter…)**

 _ **IT LIVES!… (Clears throat) Anyway... Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **First off, I'd like to apologize for the VERY late update to this series. Seriously, NEXT is already here, NEXT! And I haven't updated in weeks (Edit on 12/30/16: About two months)! I'm SO not keeping with my weekly quota... But, I think that what you'll read in this chapter will make up for it. I think... Anyway, while this was short, I won't keep you any longer. Here's the return of 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Edited on 10/30/16: TODAY IS MY B-DAY! WHOO-HOO!**_

 _ **Edited on 12/29/16: (Slams hand on a table) THAT'S IT! Before this year ends, I'M FINISHING THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Edited on 12/30/16: Looking back on this chapter, I realized how LONG to turned out to be! (At this point, it's 7- nearly 8- pages so far instead of the usual 5, which includes the before AND after 'Author's Notes'.) So, if 'Our Fight' was a T.V show, then consider this chapter as the finale for Season 1 of this fic! That, and also a late Christmas present and early New Year's gift! BUT, don't expect all chapters to be this long. (smiles)This IS a season finale we're talking about here!**_

 _ **Edited on 12/30/16: Also, for future reference, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HIROKI!**_

 _ **Edit (again) on 12/30/16: On second thought, since this chapter was getting ridiculously long,**_ _ **I've decided to split it up into smaller chapters. Enjoy a multi-chapter update!**_

 _ **On a side note, an Author's Block is the writer's equivalent to a cold-blooded killer. Just throwing that out there.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: (Again) 9/10/16-Finished: 12/29 (30?)/16**_

 _ **...**_

Tokoha let her eyes narrow and hands ball into fists as she continued to listen to Am. They, along with Shion, Jaime, Kamui, Taiyou, and- With much reluctance from them all- Chrono were currently in Card Capital 2, and to say Tokoha was upset was an understatement. She was livid.

And it wasn't just the Neo Nectar user, everyone was upset- Even though Jaime was somewhat trying to cracks a few jokes here and there. Why wouldn't they be? After all, not only was Company sacrificing Cray for their 'Perfect Future', they were using Luna as a battery. A _Battery_! If that wasn't rage inducing, Tokoha didn't know what was!

"...Through the final judgement that will take place there, the world will be reborn into a perfect future." Am finished, bringing Tokoha out of her thoughts.

"Final judgement..." Taiyou trailed off in a mix of fear and amazement, Shion narrowing his eyes next to him. A silence fell over them as they went over what Am had explained. With the highly likely chance that all twelve Zodiac Time Beasts were already summoned, it was only a matter of time before Company activated the Stride Gate, Luna being its power source. Eventually, though, Jaime blinked out of his thoughts before looking around the shop.

"Hmm?" He hummed, drawing the others' attention. "Wasn't Ibuki just here a second ago?"

"I believe I remember seeing him leave a little while ago." Said Shin from behind the counter. "He seemed worried about something."

"Did something come up?" Chrono asked, making Tokoha almost jump. He hadn't said a thing since the small meeting began other than a few hums in acknowledgment.

"Who knows..." The shop manager shrugged. Chrono's eyes narrowed in thought. What could be so important that the elder Cardfighter had to leave at such an important time?

"Anyway..." Shion spoke up. "We at least know what to do. We need to stop Company from activating the Stride Gate and capture Ryuzu Myoujin."

"And save Luna." Am added, Tokoha nodding in agreement.

"And save Luna." The Royal Paladin user echoed, nodding as well. Everything that has happened so far has led up to this, and they weren't going to back down until both their world and Cray were safe. Looking around the room, he saw everyone else doing the same, looks of determination on their faces.

Everyone, except Chrono, who was sporting a look of worry on his face. While he had full confidence in them and that they'll be able to stop Company's plan, something didn't feel right. During the past few days, the Gear Chronicle user could tell something was up, this meeting only adding to it. If what Am said was true, and the Zodiac Time Beasts were all summoned, then what was Ryuzu waiting for? Why hadn't he already activated the Stride Gate?

A sudden ringing cut through the air, startling everyone in Card Capital 2 and causing Assist-i-cat jump into a standing position from its nap. With a nervous smile to everyone, Chrono pulled out his phone.

"Sorry…" …" The red-head apologized before freezing at seeing the caller ID. "T- this is…!"

"Something wrong amigo?" Jamie asked as he walked over to him. Looking over Chrono's shoulder, his aloof demeanor left him. "Oh…"

The Caller ID read 'Ryuzu Myoujin'.

* * *

Chronojet shifted restlessly at the front of the Dark Zone Ruins, Ruin Disposal standing next to him and Diaperno Idea-drone and Kaigomai Idea-drone standing guard behind the two rivals. And right now, the Gear Dragon was wondering whose bright idea it was to have him of all Units greet Myoujin when he _clearly_ doesn't like him! Especially when the very air was giving off the feeling that something big- and probably not good- was about to happen!

"Oh will you stop that nervous habit of yours?" Ruin Disposal growled next to him. "You're making even ME become restless!"

"Well _sorry_ if that I feel like this _entire_ situation feels like it's about to go straight to The End of Time and then implode in on itself!" Chronojet growled back.

"Really now?" Came the sarcastic reply. "Ever since Ryuzu came back, I'm pretty sure this entire mess has _already_ gone to The End of Time! So a little late in saying that, idiot!"

"I AGREE WITH MASTER CHRONOJET."

"GAH!" The two Gear Dragons yelped, nearly jumping at Diaperno's sudden intrusion. Mostly- or rather, entirely- due to the fact that Gear Colossuses rarely ever speak, even if they're involved in a conversation!

"AND WHY EXACTLY IS THAT?" Kaigomai asked in the same stoic manner, slightly shifting towards the other large Unit.

"CAN YOU NOT FEEL IT? HOW THE VERY AIR SEEMS TO QUIVER"

"OF COURSE I HAVE NOTICED. BUT WHY DO YOU AGREE WITH CHRONOJET AND NOT RUIN DISPOSAL?"

"BECAUSE IT IS AS IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL SOON OCCUR, JUST AS MASTER CHRONOJET HAD SAID."

"I AM ONE-HUNDERED PERCENT SURE THAT, AS RUIN DISPOSAL HAD EARLIER STATED, A TERRIBLE EVENT HAS ALREADY OCCURRED."

"AND WHEN WAS THAT?"

"EVER SINCE RYUZU MYOUJIN MADE HIS REAPPEARANCE… IDIOT."

"… PARDON?"

It was at this point that Chronojet and Ruin Disposal were dangerously close to full blown panicking. It was widely known among their Clan that one thing above all else- besides the safety of the Clan- was to be done: If it looks like two Gear Colossuses are about to begin arguing…

STOP. IT. IMMEDIATELY. Especially if it's Diaperno and Kaigomai.

"Um…" Chronojet nervously started. "As… _fascinating_ , as this conversation is, I don't think now is the time to talk about this." Next to him, the elder Gear Dragon nodded.

"Y- yeah…" Ruin Disposal added. "So why don't you two calm down befor-"

"I WAS ONLY STATING MY CURRENT THOUGHTS ON THE SITUATION, DIPERNO."

"MASTER KAIGOMAI, I BELIEVE THAT WHEN I HAD STATED MY OPINION, I MEANT TO BE CLEAR THAT ANOTHER TERRIBLE EVENT WAS TO OCCUR SOON."

"IN ALL HONESTY, IT DID NOT SOUND LIKE THAT IN THE SLIGHTEST, IDIOT."

"MIGHT I CHALLENGE YOU TO REPEAT THAT?" Diaperno stoically asked, holding up his Drill-arm for emphasis.

"YES, YOU MAY, IDIOT." Kaigomai said in the same manner, holding up his flamethrower towards the other Gear Colossus.

"HOLD IT! HOLD! IT!" Chronojet yelled as he flew up between to two Units. "I know you two practically hate each other's guts and all that, but can it wait until _after_ this whole problem is solved!?" The two colossal Units stared down at one another for a few more moments before turning away from each other and lowering their weapons. The two Gear Dragons sighed in relief.

"Crisis, averted…" Ruin Disposal muttered.

"Yeah…" Chronojet tiredly nodded next to him.

Unfortunately for the younger Unit, that little 'distraction' did nothing to calm his nerves. If anything, it made it worse…

* * *

The second unexpected phone call of the day came from Taiyou's cell phone when they were halfway to where Ryuzu Myoujin was waiting for them.

Nearly tripping from the unexpected sound of his phone, Taiyou quickly slowed to a stop and pulled out said device. Looking at the caller ID, he could feel his eyes widen in disbelief, even more so at the text that had been sent just seconds ahead of the call. Ahead of him, Kamui looked back towards him, noticing that he had fallen behind the group.

"Taiyou?" Kamui asked. Said person's head snapped up to him at his voice before giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Kamui… It's my mother…" The Golden Paladin user lied warily. "I'll catch up." From the look the elder cardfighter, was giving him, it was obvious he didn't believe him. But, to Taiyou's surprise, Kamui just nodded and ran off to catch up with the others.

Taiyou stayed standing there until the Nova Grappler user was out of sight with the others before turning his heel and running in the opposite direction. Tapping the answer button, he quickly held the phone to his ear. Up in the sky, storm clouds were starting to gather.

"What happened to Hiroki, Mr. Aichi?! Where are you?!"

* * *

"10 minutes until the Stride Gate activates." Enishi announced as he looked over the Stride Gate controls. Glancing over to the window in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he saw Luna in the orb-like capsule on the other side. 10 minutes. That's all the time left before Luna's main purpose as Peacemaker would be fulfilled.

"Exciting, isn't it?" The red-head turned around to see Shouma walk into the room holding a small white bag. Gesturing to their surroundings, the golden-eyed man smirked. "In just a few moments, we shall achieve our dream of a perfect future! It's amazing, right, Enishi?"

Enishi gave the Genesis user a hard look. While he had to admit some part of him was excited for the approaching 'moment of truth', he knew better than to just blindly agree with the man. He worked with him for Cray's sake! And if he learned anything from working with Shouma, it was that he always, _always_ , had a hidden agenda, of sorts. Hence why the Dark Irregulars tends to exercise caution whenever he was around.

The cardfighter was brought out of his glaring and thoughts when a can of soda came flying towards him. Catching it, he blinked at it twice before giving Shouma an odd look.

"… Shinonome?"

"Hmm?"

"…What's this for?"

"Celebration." Shouma simply said, smirking as he took out another can from the bag and popped it open. "And I told you before, you can call me Shouma. We _do_ work together."

"And yet you have everyone else at the base- even Ryuzu Myoujin- refer to you as Shinonome." Enishi deadpanned, giving the can another look. "Also, isn't it pre-mature at this point to celebrate a victory?"

"Eh, I just like you better than the others around here, including Ryuzu." Shouma shrugged, smirk still present. "And who said I was celebrating our victory?"

"Then what were you… 'celebrating'?" The cardfighter warily asked. It couldn't possibly be anything good, as the other man's idea of fun involved tormenting others- namely his enemies- and crushing them. Or, to be more specific, tormenting the youngest of the Kiba family. The only other thing he could imagine Shouma celebrating about besides their goal's achievement is the total, crushing defeat of the Royal Paladin user.

"Why, the reunion of a happy little family, of course!" Shouma sadistically smirked.

"…" Was it odd that Enishi felt a wave of dread wash over him when those words reached his ears?

… _ **..**_

 _ **As I said before, this chapter had become ridiculously long, so I cut it into smaller, bite-sized pieces for you all!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 21: Countdown'. Hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Now, I really don't have much to say other than I'm sorry to all you readers for the long, unexpected break of this fic. I will warn you, this may not be the last time this will happen. If something like this occurs again, I'll be sure to leave at least a note to tell you guys why I can't update, okay?**_

 _ **On a side note, I REALLY need to catch up on NEXT…**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	22. Arrival of the Storm (S1 Finale Pt2)

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Here's the second chapter of the day! Not much else to say other than that! (Laughs)**_

 **OH WAIT!** _ **Actually, there is! As you'll see, the start and finish dates of when I write a chapter may have question marks next to them sometimes. This is because most of this chapter and all of the last chapter was written on a separate document and was copied and pasted onto these documents in smaller chunks. And I don't remember when I started each portion, so… there you have it!**_

 **On a side note, this chapter's title has nothing to do with chapter 14's title, 'Approaching Storm'. Just throwing that out there for those wondering.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: (This part) 12/29 (?)/16-Finished: 12/30 (?)/16**_

 ** _..._**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Okay, NOW I'm worried." Steam Maiden, Balulu said out loud, crossing her arms.

"Worried about what, Ms. Balulu?" Asked Clockfencer Dragon, looking up from polishing his twin swords.

"How about everything for starters!?" The female Unit exclaimed, startling Dadasig who had just walked into the Workshop. "Myoujin returning, this so-called plan to bring little Ro-Ro back, _Gear Chronicle's alliance with him!_ All of this just screams wrong! Like, 'Tauge-and-Merianna-haven't-gotten-together-yet' wrong!"

"The talk about Tauge and Merianna getting together is still going on?" The Gear Dragon curiously asked. The other Unit pointed a finger close to his face.

"Don't act dumb!" She yelled. "I know you're still younger than most of us in the Clan, but I _know_ you know things are about to go haywire around here VERY soon!"

"Balulu's got a point, Clockfencer." Dadasig added in, walking towards the stone 'table' they were at. "I just saw some of the Gear Colossuses before coming in, and it looked as if they were… afraid of something."

"See!" The Steam Maiden said, gesturing to outside the Workshop. "Even the Gear Colossuses- who are more in-tune with our surroundings than nearly all of our Clan- can tell that some major sh- stuff is about to go down!" She finished, adjusting her wording when she saw some of the younger Grade 0 Units run in.

"I know." Clockfencer nodded, turning serious. "Add in the fact that we're required- for whatever reason- to capture Units from other Clans and we're working with Myoujin to do this and you start seeing a dark outcome to all this. I may have not been around when Myoujin first came along with Mr. Chrono, but I know enough about what had happened as a result to see this all will lead to nothing good."

"When the scary kid came first with Big Brother Chrono?" The three Units turned to see Brass-winged Gear Hawk standing behind them. "What does that mean?"

"What does that mea- Oh, right. You weren't around at the time." Balulu muttered to herself. Meanwhile, Dadasig moved towards Brass-winged with a small smile and bended down so they were eye-to-eye.

"What it means kiddo, is that our old friend Chrono hadn't come here on his own. It was Myoujin who brought him to us in the first place. Even if it was by accident."

* * *

Takuto let out a loud, tired sigh as he ungracefully dropped himself onto the bed of the room he was occupying for the rest of the week. He had left the Dark Zone ruins sometime after Chronojet had fallen unconscious- mostly due to the increasingly dark glares he had gotten from some of the Units there- Ruin Disposal- and had set off for The United Sanctuary where the Clan Meeting was taking place.

And, well… let's just say him leaving without saying a word lead to more trouble than it was worth.

And so, after a heavy rant and scolding from Blaster Dark and Blade- respectively- about going off without a word would cause panic, here Takuto was, hoping to get some rest. But the constant banging at his door that had started a few seconds ago was making that impossible at the moment. Burying his head into the pillow, he just hoped whoever it was would get the message.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"…"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"… mhph…"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"… ghow afay…" Takuto mumbled into the pillow.

Outside, the banging had stopped, replaced by muffled voices. But after sometime, even those died out. Peaking an eye out, he looked at the door.

'... Are they go-'The golden-eyed boy's thoughts were cut off as an explosion echoed through the room. And by explosion, it meant the door being blasted off its hinges, nearly hitting Takuto who fell off his bed and onto the floor. Warily glancing at the shattered door while supporting himself up with the bedframe, he looked at the entrance to see a very pissed off Darkside who's foot was in the air, indicating she was the one who knocked down the door. On her left was a flustered, gaping Starlight who was staring at the scene while on her right, Angelic was also staring as well, sweat dripping down his head as his mouth and left eye twitched.

"…Was destroying the door _really_ necessary, Darkside?" Takuto grumbled, upset about a perfectly good bed he could be sleeping on right now being impaled by broken door shards.

" _If you had opened the damned door in the first place, I wouldn't have had too…"_ The Shadow Paladin Unit growled, making Takuto and the other two Units slightly shrink away from her. Looking over her shoulder, Starlight quickly looked back at Takuto.

"T- Takuto!" She squeaked. "We know you're tired, b- but there's an emergency!" Angelic nodded frantically at this.

"The sky's _glowing_ , Takuto! Just like it did when Gear Chronicle first came to Cray!" Takuto's half-opened eyes flew open at that as he shot up onto his feet, all signs of annoyance and fatigue gone.

"WHAT!?"

"Tch, NOW we've got your attention…"

* * *

Taiyou quickly ran through the hall of the hospital, ignoring the calls from the nurses and doctors to not run through the building. He'd normally listen, but right now he had bigger things to worry about. Reading the room numbers, the cardfighter, skidded to a stop in front of one of the doors before pushing it open.

"Hiroki! Mr. Aichi!" He shouted, out of breath. Inside the room, Aichi, who was sitting in a chair next to the furthest of the two beds, perked up at his voice, several other pairs of eyes looking at the Gold Paladin user along with his.

"Taiyou!" Aichi greeted with a relieved smile. Next to a man working on a laptop, who was on the closest bed, Ibuki looked up from said person's computer.

"Taiyou?" He asked, slightly surprised seeing him here. "What are you doing here. Where are the others?"

"It's alright, Ibuki." The bluenette cardfighter answered, standing up and walking to Taiyou, glass of water in hand. "I called him here."

"T- they've gone on ahead to meet Ryuzu M- Myoujin. B- but… w- what are you doing here, Mr. Ib- buki?" Taiyou panted, quickly thanking Aichi for the water before downing it in one gulp. The Neon Messiah user opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off by another voice.

"What do you mean 'to meet Ryuzu Myoujin'?" Asked a green-eyed man who, Taiyou just realizes, was standing next to Aichi. Meanwhile, the addressed person went wide-eyed at the sight of the speaker.

"K- Kai Toshiki!" The younger cardfighter gaped at the sight of the Kagero user.

"Please answer the question, Mr. Taiyou." Asked another voice, this one belonging to a purple-eyed, blonde man.

"Leon… S- Soryu…?" Taiyou whisper before taking notice of the other two occupants in the room, one with red hair and the other with brown that was in a bowl-cut. "Ren Suzu- Chris- wha…?" By this point, he was shaking like a leaf. Why were these famous cardfighters…? "M-Mr. A- A- Aichi…?"

"Oh no!" Ren chuckled from his place next to Chris. "I think we broke him. Right, Kai~?" Said person only huffed at this, crossing their arms.

"It's alright Taiyou." Aichi calmly said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and kneeling so they were eye-level to one another. "I know it's surprising, but right now we need you to focus." Turing serious, he looked him in the eye. "What did you mean by the others going to meet Ryuzu Myoujin?" Taiyou watched him for a little while before taking a deep breath to calm himself before looking to the glass in his hands.

"S- sometime after Mr. Ibuki left Card Capital 2," He began. "Mr. Chrono had gotten a call from Ryuzu Myoujin, saying to meet him downtown and that he wanted to show Chrono something. H- he didn't say what exactly it was, so we all decided to go together to find out. And while we were running, Mr. Aichi called me and- wait." Taiyou started, looking towards Aichi. "Where's Hiroki? You said he was hurt!"

Instead of answering, the Royal Paladin user simply stood up and walked towards the bed closest to the window outside. Nervously, Taiyou followed him, hoping what the elder cardfighter was implying wasn't true. However, when he saw the bed, he nearly cried out.

There, on the bed, attached to life-support and a heart monitor, was an unconscious, heavily injured Hiroki.

"H- Hiro… ki…" Taiyou stuttered, taking a small step towards the bed before a flash of light emerged from outside. "Wha- what is this!?" The maroon-eyed boy exclaimed, using his arms to shield his eyes. Behind him, everyone- minus Chris and Aichi-walked towards the window before stopping just behind him.

"It's started." Said Leon, holding up a hand to slightly shield away the light. Next to him, Ren and Ibuki nodded, not even trying to block the light and just staring straight into it.

"Yup~!" The Shadow Paladin user chirped. "Guess it's time to get to work!"

"Right."

Before the light could completely engulf the room, and before his world went black soon after, Taiyou could've sworn he saw Aichi surrounded in a blue aura, his eyes glowing.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Taiyou's gone star-struck at the sight of our favorite fighters all being together, hasn't he. And, as I stated in the last chapter, I have NOTHING against Hiroki. I kinda like the guy.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 22: Arrival of the Storm'. Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Just like in the last multi-chapter update somewhere in early August of 2016, there are no review responses. Speaking of which, do you all want me to continue my 'Reaction Corner' at the end of each chapter? This time around, I'll be reacting to NEXT. Let me know if I should continue it!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	23. Lost Light (S1 Finale Pt3)

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Third update of the day is here! Again, not much else to say before the chapter begins. So… ONWARD!**_

 _ **HEADS UP! The last part of the four part Season Finale will be a bit delayed as I'm still working on it! Repeat, it WILL be delayed!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: (This part) 12/30/16-Finished: 12/30/16**_

 _ **…**_

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous!" Shouted Ruin Disposal, who was now sitting Indian-style on the ground, veins popping on his head- which is amazing considering he's entirely made of metal and no organic components. Behind him, Chronojet was pacing restlessly while Diaperno and Kaigomai were trying their hand at a simple conversation. "What gives them the right to be so late!? I mean, those Company b******s are the ones who set this meeting up in the first place! Am I right or am I right Chronojet?"

"…"

"Stopped your pacing huh? About time. So you gonna answer or what?"

"…"

"… You didn't fall asleep back there, did you?"

"…"

"MASTER RUIN DISPOSAL." Diaperno turned away from his and Kaigomai's conversation/ argument. "I BELIEVE MASTER CHRONOJET MAY REQUIRE MEDICAL ASSISSTANCE."

"…"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"…" _THUD!_ Ruin Disposal jumped to his feet and spun around, groaning at the sight of the fainted Chronojet in front of him.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE F*****G KIDDING ME!" The Gear Dragon shouted before running over to the younger Unit.

* * *

"No no no…" Chrono chanted as he hugged himself, eyes darting everywhere in fright. Why was he afraid? Oh, well, it was that much of a big deal. Only he was back in that dark, misty place with all the mirrors again! "Not this place again…"

" _C… n…"_ Chrono jumped at the sound, his head whipping around, trying to find the source.

"Who's there!?"

"… _hr… no…"_ The voice echoed in his head. Or did it echo through the space he was in, he couldn't tell. The Gear Chronicle user held his hands to his ears trying to block out the voice. Unfortunately, as soon as he touched his head, another one of his usual headaches occurred.

Only this one was ten times worse.

Chrono screamed as he fell to his knees, his fingers digging into his head in a vain attempt to help with the pain and his lower palms covering his ears to try and block out the voice. But he could still hear it, as if someone was talking to him from right next to him, whispering into his ears.

" _Ch… ro… no…"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Chrono shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes, both from the pain and terror he was feeling. Why won't these headaches and this voice just leave him alone!? Why can't this just be some wacked up nightmare where he can just wake up and find himself with Shion, Tokoha, and the others!? Why?! Why!? WHY!?

" _Chro… no…"_ Chrono squinted his eyes open through the pain, trying to see if anyone else was there. But as the voices continued, he began to find it harder to keep his eyes open.

"Just…" The red-head struggled to speak. "l- leave me… alone…"

" _Wh… e… e… yo…"_ But still… all the same…

" _Ca… u… ar…?"_ These voices…

"… _an… yo… hea… us?"_ Why did they…

" _Wher… ar… u…?"_ Sou… nd…

" _Chrono?"_ S… o…

" _Can you hear us?"_ Fam… il… i… a… r…?

" _Where are you?"_

The last thing Chrono registered in his mind was the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

"Just WHY in the Infinite Timestreams!?" Chronojet shouted to no one. "Not this AGAIN!"

If one were to see Chronojet right now, they would see that he had once again taken the form of his Vanguard, Chrono. The only noticeable difference being his voice and- unknown to him- his eyes, which were blue like his original body's eyes. And, just like before, it was against his will.

The Gear Chronicle Unit vaguely wondered if someone out there in the Holy Dimensions enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable and out of his element.

"Tch…" The Unit grumbled before sighing and looking around the dark, misty area. "At least I'm not _buried_ in _sand_ like last time this happened…" He mumbled to himself before blinking in realization.

'Wait… last time this happened, wasn't Chrono…?'

"Well… I suppose it's worth a shot." Chronojet mumbled before cupping his- human- hands around his- human- mouth and taking in a deep breath. "HEY! CHRONO! YOU OUT HERE!?" The Unit looked on ahead warily, sweat dripping down the side of his head at the unsettling echo that followed his shout. "Am I in a cave or something?" He wondered as he settled for walking and looking around.

As he had said earlier to Ruin Disposal, this entire situation screamed _wrong_. Heck, even this… whatever it is, was feeling even worse than the mess back at the Dark Zone Ruins! And considering the source of said mess being Myoujin, that was saying A LOT.

"Chrono!" He tried calling out again. "Are you here? If you are, say something!" He knew that the kid probably wasn't here- even if he was last time Chronojet somehow turned into his Vanguard. But since it only happened once, there was no telling if the same would happen again. So, the Unit-turned-human continued to walk through the black space.

And he probably would have gone on forever had it not being from the loud scream coming from his left. One that sounded awfully like…

"CHRONO!" Chronojet shouted, fearing the worst as he frantically ran towards to scream. As he ran, he offhandedly noticed how the fog was beginning to get thicker as he got closer to the cardfighter. 'As if I'm going to let _this_ slow me down.' He thought, determined to reach his Vanguard.

Unfortunately, the fog soon became so thick that it was nearly impossible to see what was in front of yourself. Well, for a normal human that is.

'Gear Dragon senses for the win!' The Unit thought victoriously, smirking. Thanks to his better senses, he could make out a vague, humanoid shape not too far away from him. But…

"A… a girl?" Chronojet said out loud, blinking in disbelief. Definitely NOT who he was expecting. He was about to take a step forward and ask who she was when he spotted something- or rather, someone- at her feet. Eyes widening for a second, the Gear Dragon glared darkly at the girl's back.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting their attention. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Chrono!?" The girl didn't show any signs of having heard him for a few moments before turning around to face the Unit.

It took nearly all of Chronojet's willpower NOT to turn and run for the hills like his instincts were screaming at him to do once he saw the flat, yellow disks that were the pinkette girl's eyes.

"Mr… Chrono?" The girl slowly asked, tilting her head before softly smiling. "Oh… Mr. Chronojet!" This time, the Unit did take a step back.

"H- how did…?" The blue-eyed boy stuttered. The girl softly smiled and walked towards him.

"You don't have to be afraid, Mr. Chronojet…" She kindly said, opening her arms in an inviting manner. "My name is Luna Yumizuki. I'm a friend of Mr. Chrono…" Luna stopped in front of the scared Unit, dropping her arms. "And you're Mr. Chronojet, Mr. Chrono's Avatar." Snapping out of his shocked, said Unit took a few steps away from the human girl.

'W- what the heck?!' Chronojet screamed in his head. It was official, he was completely and utterly lost on everything going on here. First, he hears Chrono's scream, then he finds said person unconscious- with tear tracks on his face mind you- at this 'Luna' girl's feet, and then she goes and claims that she's a friend of his! How does that make any sense!?

"W- whoa!" The Gear Dragon exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him. "Hold on a minute lady! You expect me to believe all that after seeing my Vanguard _unconscious_ at _your_ feet!? Not a chance!" Luna just tilted her head again at this.

"But this is how I found him." She innocently replied. "I had just gotten here."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Chronojet skeptically asked. Luna just smiled.

"Here." She said, taking a step to the side. "You can go see Mr. Chrono if you'd like. No tricks, I promise." The currently red-head gave the pinkette a look- at which she only nodded to him- before rushing over to the other boy.

"Chrono!" Kneeling down by said person's side, Chronojet carefully picked up the boy into his arms and shook him. "Hey, kid! Come on! Wake up!" Behind him, Luna stood by him and watched his back.

"You really have incredible timing though, Mr. Chronojet!" She happily spoke, glancing at Chrono's face. "I was about to head back to the real world with Mr. Chrono. Why don't you come with us?" At this, the Unit warily glanced at her over his shoulder.

"… And how exactly are you going to do that?" He carefully asked. 'Something tells me I'm not going to like this…' Luna closed her eyes and giggled, pointing to the ground.

"Me? I'm not doing anything…" She said aloofly. "They… are going to bring us back."

'They…?' Before Chronojet could wonder anymore about that, he suddenly noticed the lightening weight in his arms. Looking back at Chrono, he let out a shocked gasp at what he saw.

"CHRONO!" He shouted just as his Vanguard was completely whisked away by some sort of black mist. His attention was brought back to Luna as she let out another soft laugh, also being slowly taken away by the same black mist.

"It's alright…" She soothingly said- not that it helped with the pure terror the Gear Dragon was feeling right now. "They won't hurt you… All you need to do is relax." And just like that, she was also gone. Chronojet stared at the spot she was previously at, then to where Chrono was, and then back again before he- figuratively- exploded.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO RELAX AFTER BEING SCARED HALF TO THE END OF TIME LIKE THAT!?" He yelled into the empty- save for the white mist- space around him. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the area for the black mist that took the two humans. As if he was going to let something like _that_ take him anywhere!

Unfortunately, he had somehow failed to notice the mist that was creeping up behind him until it was covering him.

"F%#$!" He cursed, trying to get the mist off of him. "Hey! Let go! I can find my own way ou-!" Chronojet choked on his own air as a stabbing sensation went through his chest before his vision was consumed by black.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ah cliffhangers… I love leaving you guys and girls on those! What? Girl's got to get her fun from SOMEWHERE! (Laughs)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 23: Lost Light'! Hope you all enjoyed! Things are now REALLY heating up, isn't it? Trust me, I think you all will like what I'm gonna throw at you in the next chapter! (It's probably gonna be a short one, but I still have to write it, so we'll see!)**_

 _ **REMEMBER! The last part of the finale WILL be delayed! I'm still working on it!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	24. To the Next Stage (S1 Finale Part 4)

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! Fourth and final update of the season finale is here!**_ _ **As I said in the previous chapter, I think you all will enjoy what I put in this chapter.**_

 _ **Edited on 1/1/17: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**_

 _ **Edited on 1/6/17: I have decided that like with 'Stride Gate' I'll do my best to update every Saturday after the new episode of 'NEXT' comes out! (It's high time I got back on my weekly schedule!) And by that, I mean 9:30PM or so.**_

 _ **Edited on 1/7/17: Sorry this is late, but here's the final part to the 'Season 1' finale! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 12/31/16-Finished: 1/7/17**_

 _ **...**_

Shion slowly opened his eyes before slamming them shut at the bright light that greeted him upon awakening. Pushing himself off the street- how'd he end up there? - he looked around himself, eyes widening. Scattered near him was Tokoha, Am, Kamui, and Jaime, all of them unconscious. The only movement he could see was coming from Kamui and Jaime, both of them looking like they're having a sort of nightmare. Being the closest to him, Shion started to try and shake Tokoha awake.

"Tokoha!" He called to her. "Please wake up. Tokoha!" After some few seconds, the Neo Nectar user finally began to stir.

"… Shion?" Tokoha quietly asked as the slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What happened…?" Shion gave her unsure look.

"I'm not sure." He answered as Tokoha slowly got up and walked to Am, himself following after. "I remember seeing Ryuzu Myoujin across the street… and then…" The blonde gasped as he looked around, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes as he remembered what had happened...

* * *

 _Shion, Chrono, Tokoha, Am, Kamui, and Jamie slowed to a stop once they had reached the downtown area of the city. Across from them was Ryuzu- who was holding a phone to his ear- and Wakamizu. Sweat dripping down the side of his face, Shion looked towards Ryuzu, who was looking towards Chrono at his side with a smirk. Subconsciously, he moved himself to slightly hide Chrono from his view, seeing Tokoha doing the same from the corner of his eye._

" _Wakamizu is happy you could all make it!" The Megacolony user exclaimed, spreading his arms out in a dramatic manner. "Especially you, little Chrono!"_

" _I'm not a kid! So don't call me 'little', bug-creep!" Chrono shouted from behind the other Try3 members, causing them to slightly laugh at the statement._

" _Of course, little Chrono!"_

" _Why you- "Ryuzu held up a hand, putting down his phone in the process._

" _That's enough, Wakamizu." Said Ryuzu, not taking his eyes off of Chrono. "But I agree. I'm glad you could make it, Chrono. And I see your friends have come along as well."_

" _Of course!" Jamie grinned, speaking in English before switching back to Japanese. "Us Amigos need to stick together!"_

" _That's right!" Kamui shouted next to him, glaring at the purple-eyed child. "I'll be damned in I let my student go off on his own to face a dangerous enemy!"_

" _Chrono's your student…?" Am blinked, tilting her head in curiosity._

" _He's the one who taught him how to play." Tokoha answered, glancing at Am._

" _Oh."_

" _I think we're getting off topic here…" Shion sweated with a wavy smile. Across from them Sousuke glanced towards the sky before looking to Ryuzu._

" _Wakamizu believes that Shinonome and Satoru are ready to proceed." Said Sousuke. Ryuzu looked towards him, nodding, before looking back to the five cardfighters._

" _You all are very lucky, you know." The Gear Chronicle user began, bringing the others' attention back to him. "You are the only few people that will have the honor of experiencing the world's salvation firsthand." Holding up his phone, he smirked. "But only one of you will be able to accompany us to the next stage."_

" _The… next stage?" Chrono echoed in confusion. Ryuzu only narrowed his eyes- still smirking- and dropped his phone. To Shion, it almost seemed as if time had slowed down until Tokoha's voice brought him back to reality._

" _T- that's...!" Shion's eyes snapped towards Tokoha to see her staring up at the sky in shock along with the others- minus Chrono who, oddly enough, was still watching Ryuzu. And looking up, he could see why._

 _The sky was glowing. And there was no doubt in the Royal Paladin user's mind that that was the Stride Gate. Caught up in the sight of it, they failed to notice Ryuzu's phone finally hit the ground, and nearly failed to noticed Chrono walking past Tokoha and Shion and towards the two Company members._

 _Key word: 'nearly'._

" _Chrono?" Asked Kamui, bringing the others out of their awe-induced trance._

" _What are you doing?!" Tokoha shouted, grabbing the Gear Chronicle user's wrist before taking hold of his shoulder to turn him facing towards her. "Why are you- …!" Tokoha gasped at seeing Chrono's blank expression._

' _Of all the times for this to happen…!' Next to her, Shion tried to shake him back into reality._

" _Chrono!" The Royal Paladin user shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! We need you to come back to us so we can stop Com- "_

" _I…" The Gear Chronicle user suddenly mumbled, - his bangs creating a dark shadow over his closed eyes- startling the others. "Want to…"_

" _Chrono?"_

" _Amigo?" A second passed before he half-opened his eyes, revealing blank, flat emerald eyes that didn't reflect any light._

" _I want…" The Try3 began in an empty, yet sad, tone. "To see them again… Gear Chronicle…" While the others tried to understand just what he was saying, Ryuzu held up a card, his body beginning to glow the same light as the one above them, a non-existent blowing around him._

" _Call! Chronoclaw Monkey!" At first, nothing seemed to happen, and the area was- more or less- silent…_

 _... That is, until the Gear Chronicle unit came falling between Chrono and Shion._

" _Look out!" Shouted Kamui as he, Jaime, Am and Shion- who grabbed Tokoha- jumped back and away from the Zodiac Time Beast. On the other side of the Unit, Chrono- his eyes having only slightly widened in surprise- had lost his balanced and began to fall backward when Chronoclaw had brought a clawed hand behind him in a grabbing motion._

" _I thought all the Units were up in space?!" Exclaimed Am_

" _CHRONO!" Shion shouted, seeing the Unit grab his fellow teammate._

" _NO!" Tokoha cried out, reaching towards the red-head._

" _Stride Gate…" Ryuzu's smirk turned into a cruel smile. "Activate!_

 _Shion and Tokoha's vision went white._

* * *

"Why won't they wake up?" Am asked worriedly beside Tokoha. They had been trying to wake Kamui and Jamie for a little while now, but no matter what they did, the two cardfighters showed no signs of waking.

"I don't know…" Tokoha replied in the same tone. Looking towards the pillar of light that was now in the middle of the road, her eyes narrowing. "Maybe… it has to do with the Stride Gate's activation?"

"Damn it!" The two female cardfighters slightly jumped at the shout before looking towards Shion.

"Shion?" Asked the Neo Nectar.

"They took Chrono!" Shion exclaimed, hands balling into fists, eyes glaring down at his feet. After coming this far, how could they let this happen!? Haven't they all been through enough grief already!? Meanwhile, with saddened eyes, Tokoha walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Royal Paladin looked towards the greenete- who returned the look- before sighing. "Getting upset isn't going to get us anywhere, right?" Tokoha gave him a small smile.

"Right." She nodded. Next to them, Am shot a questioning look towards the 'Stride Gate'.

"I don't get it." The Gran Blue user mumbled, catching the remaining members of Try3's attention. "Ryuzu said the activation of the Stride Gate would create a perfect future, right? By draining all the luck from Cray and bringing it here?"

"Yeah…?" Tokoha answered, confused. Where was the idol going with this?

"If that's the case, then he should have no reason to have taken Chrono away like that. Unless…"

"He had some other plan?" Shion finished for her. Am nodded.

"It's possible. And to be honest, don't you find it strange that Ryuzu has spoken to us in some way or another when we woke up?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tokoha trailed off, turning to the pillar of light. It was strange- and unnerving at that. Just what else could Ryuzu have in store for them? Before she could think more on the subject, she felt the shoulder under her hand shift away from her. Looking up, she saw Shion walk towards and stop in front of the 'Stride Gate'. "Shion?"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." He spoke, back towards the girls, before turning to them, strong determination set on his face. "Come on, Tokoha! Am! Chrono and Luna are waiting for us!"

Said people shared a look towards on another before smiling and nodding, walking to stand beside the blonde. They all shared a glance and smile towards each other before finally facing the 'Stride Gate'. Closing her eyes, Tokoha took a deep breath.

"Well…" She started, opening her eyes. "As Ryuzu had said…" The three cardfighters stepped into the pillar of Stride Energy.

"To the next stage!" They shouted together, before vanishing into the light.

* * *

Taiyou took in his surroundings with a look of awe, Aichi and Ren watching his reaction in amusement while Kai, Ibuki, and Leon stood to the side in a conversation of their own.

After losing consciousness, the Golden Paladin user found himself waking outside and facing a sky where you could visibly see planets nearby wherever they were. And not only that, the entire area around him seemed so unearthly to him, yet strangely familiar. Rolling plains that seemed to emit small balls of light and emit a slight glow itself. It felt so... surreal.

"Wha…" Taiyou said in numb amazement. "What is this place?" Walking next to him on the hill they occupied, Aichi looked towards the grassland ahead of him.

"Right now, we're in the grassland that separates the United Sanctuary from Zoo. It's a bit of a popular stop for the more nature-tuned Units around here, among other places."

"United Sanctuary and Zoo!?" Taiyou exclaimed in shock, turning to the elder cardfighter. "But those are…!" On his other side, Ren- who walked to them during Aichi's explanation- patted him on the shoulder with a playful grin.

"Welcome to Cray, Taiyou."

 ** _..._**

 _ **And with that, the 'Season 1 Season Finale' is complete! Onward to 'Season 2' of 'Our Fight!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 24: To the Next Stage!', hope you all enjoyed it! And like I said in the first 'Author Note', I'll be (trying to) updating every Saturday like I normally did before the enexpected break in updating.**_

 _ **To all those reading, thank you so much for being patient with me! 'Review Responses' will continue next week, so look forward to it!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	25. Doubt of Return (Begin S2!)

_**The beginning of 'Our Fight: Season 2' is here! Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **Before we begin, I have an honest question for all you readers:**_ _Should I call each chapter an 'Episode' or not?_ _ **This question came to me when I said the previous four chapters of this story represented the 'finale' of 'Season 1' of this story. So, I'd make sense if I called them 'Episodes', right? I'm not really sure about this, so I'd appreciate it if you all told me your opinions on this, if you want to that is. Thanks!**_

 _ **Edited on 1/14/17: Hello everyone! I'm updating this early as I have to leave for a 'party' of sorts soon. (Smiles) So enjoy this early update!**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here's the beginning of 'Season 2'! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 1/11/16-Finished: 1/14/17**_

 _ **...**_

Besides being a good fighter and having good cooking skills- At least that's what Ilku, and Ubara-tutu (and maybe Tauge) say- Sanilar mainly prided herself on her medical skills. Of course, she will still fight if the need ever arises for it, but the Unit had always felt that medical practices were more her forte. So, she had set out into the world- The Medical Ward in the Dark Zone ruins- to become a great medic to help keep her fellow Gear Chronicle units alive, well, and in one piece. And, should the situation call for it, make a point to the more impatient Units- Burnham being one of them- that they should rest and stay in bed until they are fully recovered. Or, at least, until she's one hundred percent certain that they're fine…

Which is why she's chasing after the recently awakened Chronojet right now.

"Chronojet! I seriously think you should rest more before walking around!" Sanilar shouted after him. But, just like her last few attempts, he refused to listen or even respond to her.

She had no idea what had come over the Unit. One moment he was unconscious, the next he was screaming as if he was in great pain. Then came that strange- but small- bruise on his chest before he woke up and demanded where Ragnaclock and Revolution were. And as soon as she told him they- along with the rest of the Clan- were outside the ruins waiting for Ryuzu and the rest of Company, he just stormed straight out of the room!

"Chronojet!" She tried again, this time running past him to stand in front of the Unit and putting up one of her infamous gear-shaped clock shields to stop him from advancing any further. "I'm serious about this! You need to re- "

"Out of my way, _Sanilar…_ " The Steam Maiden flinched back a small step at the growl. The tone Chronojet had taken was one he had reserved only for when Ruin Disposal really mad him mad.

'Yup, something is definitely wrong.' Sanilar thought before regaining her nerve to speak. "No, I won't move from this spot. Not until you tell me what exactly is going on!"

Chronojet growled to himself at that statement. As much as he'd like to explain himself, he _really_ needed to find Revolution and Ragnaclock. That last 'dream' he had was _way_ too realistic to have NOT happened. And, if nothing else, he was one-hundred percent sure that their Vanguard- that _Chrono_ \- was in real danger.

"I don't have time for thi- "Chronojet began before being cut-off by loud exclamations of surprise, disbelief, and- above them all- joy.

"What's going on out there?" Asked Sanilar as she turned to the Dark Zone Ruins' entrance, her shield disappearing. While she was distracted, Chronojet quickly moved past the Unit- his hand leaving his chest as he did so- with a new burst of energy and out of the ruins. Seeing this, the Steam Maiden ran after him. "Hey, wait!"

Meanwhile, Chronojet was greeted to the sight of the entire Gear Chronicle Clan crowding around something. But from where he was standing at the moment, he could already see Ragnaclock's jaw dropped open- along with Ruin Disposal- and the Gear Colossuses staring with an air of disbelief.

"Ragnaclock!" Chronojet shouted, running up to said Unit. "I think something bad has happened to Chrono!" Ragnaclock slightly jerked at the name before slowly turning to him, saying nothing. This worried the Gear Dragon. "Ragnaclock?"

"…" Ragnaclock turned back to where he was looking before. "… See for yourself." Chronojet looked at the Clan Elder before pushing past the crowding Units. As he did, he could see from the corner of his eyes Burnham crying waterfalls of tears while hugging the ever stoic Alu with Kuda trying to calm him down- with a smile on his face- and…

… wait… isn't that…?

"Chronospin!? Chronoethos!? Chronodash!?" Chronojet shouted in disbelief. As he had exclaimed, there they were: The (previously) missing Zodiac Time Beasts.

"Chronojet." Greeted Chronospin Serpent. "It'sssss good to sssssee you again."

"Y- yeah…" The Gear Dragon stuttered. Don't get him wrong, he really was glad that they were back, but something felt… off… "Um…" He began, looking around in nervousness. "Where's Dran?"

"Over here!" Shouted a young voice. Flying next to him, Chrono Dran grinned as he floated next to the elder Unit and hugged his shoulder. "It's so good to see you again, big brother!"

Chronojet stiffened at the last two words. Okay, _now_ he was absolutely sure something was wrong, and not just from that dream he had earlier. Dran, if anything, always called him 'Jet', never 'big brother', except for whenever he was afraid of something. And right now, the Zodiac Time Beast didn't look to be afraid of anything and there didn't seem to be anything amiss, so yeah, that set off major warning bells in his head.

"Oh!" Dran exclaimed, bringing the Gear Dragon out of his thoughts. "Come on! You're gonna be so happy when you see this!" Tugging his hand, he led him to the center of the crowd, where he saw Ryuzu and what he assumed to be Company- he slightly shuddered when he saw Luna among them. "Chrono! Chrono! Look! It's big brother!"

'… What?'

Chronojet froze in place once the saw the red-head who was talking with Dadasig, Merianna, and Ka-lanma, holding Heart Thump in his arms. He watched as the boy glanced back and met his eyes before fully turning around, a smile on his face.

"Chronojet!" Chrono grinned. "Long time no see! It's been awhile."

And while the Gear Chronicle Unit stared at his Vanguard, speechless, he- along with everyone else- failed to notice Ryuzu's eyes narrow and smile drop as he looked towards Chronojet. Just as they failed to notice the small ball of light hovering over said Unit's shoulder before it disappeared. By the time this happened, Chronojet had finally recovered from his shock, a single thought- or was it a small voice? - going through his mind as he looked at Chrono's blank eyes.

' _That's not Chrono…'_

 ** _..._**

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Planet Cray! Welcome… 'To The Next Stage'!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 25: Doubt of Return', hope you all enjoyed it! While it was a short one, I think this is a fitting beginning to the next season of 'Our Fight'. Also… well… what else is there to say than that we have finally made it to the major divergence from the original 'Cannon-Vanguard G'? From this point on, it's brand new territory for us all! And this season will be one to remember for a LONG time!**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_ _ **(They're finally back!)**_

 _ **Himekuroyuki853-**_ _ **I don't blame you for being reminded of 'Reverse'. It WAS usually represented as a dark red-black mist whenever it was shown. (Smiles) Besides that, look forward to future updates, because they're going be interesting for both you to read, and me to write!**_

 _ **Grima-**_ _ **Thanks, my friend! And it's also good to see and talk with you once again. And again, sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Mikan26-**_ _ **Well here's the update! (Smiles) And I agree! 'NEXT' is really good! And I can't wait to see where this all leads, especially after seeing the 'Neo Nectar' 'emblem' on Miguel's hand! (Cries) Why'd he have to die!? Through, personally, something tells me he's not ACTUALLY dead…**_

 _ **Guest (Michelle)-**_ _ **(Smiles) I- I don't know what to say… I'm so happy that you enjoy 'Our Fight'! (Grins) Even if you're only at 'Chapter 8' when you wrote this. I hope you also enjoyed the rest of the chapters I've published so far and in the future! (Thumbs up) And Happy New Year to you too Michelle!**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **Thanks for understanding JoKeR! And I hope you enjoyed the New Year with your family as well!**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _ **Well, as I stated in the summary, this story will be updating every Saturday after the new episode of 'NEXT' comes out! Or more specifically, around 9-9:30PM or so. (Smiles) So look forward to it!**_

 _ **xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**_ _ **(Smiles and nods) OMG indeed Sapphire. (Is it alright if I call you that?) And trust me, there'll be more 'OMG' moments in the future!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(That's right, I'm bringing this back as well!) (Burst out laughing) Okay, first off, that Chibi-Ibuki is just absolutely adorable! Other than that, the guy's done well for himself. And, wait... did he say 'Late' Rive Shindou? He's still alive though... Meh. I think I like this 'Team New Nippon'. And there goes Shion and Tokoha..**_

 _ **On a side note, did you all know that in the manga for 'Cardfight Vanguard G', there's a character named Riku who is the equivalent of Rin in it and uses Royal Paladin, Neo Nectar, AND Gear Chronicle? It's crazy! (Sighs then cries) Why can't it be released in English? And at the very least online?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	26. The Sun and Moon

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **After the close call in posting the previous chapter in time, I thought I'd get an early start on this week's chapter. So, yeah, here I am!**_

 _ **On a side note, I've already got a few reviews for the previous chapter, and- overall- all of you seem to have liked it. (Despite it being short. (Laughs))**_

 _ **Edited 1/20/17: Yikes! I meant to finish this earlier, but then I forgot to work on it. (Shrugs) Actually, let's face it, I was LAZY. (And it was a school night and I had to go to bed by the time I was motivated to work on this… Meh.)**_

 _ **I also just realized I put down '16' for the year of when I started the previous chapter instead of '17' for this year… This is gonna be taking some time to get used to.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 1/15/17-Finished: 1/21/17**_

 _ **…**_

Masked Magician, Harri pouted as he sat on the moving stage of the Pale Moon Carnival. Unlike the other Clans of Cray, the Pale Moon Clan didn't have a permanent place in their Zone to call home. Instead, their 'home' was a traveling circus that preformed beautiful and amazing events all across Cray. And yes, that included a few visits to the Dark Zone Ruins where Gear Chronicle resides, despite all the rumors of them being dangerous going on in some of the other Zones- most of them coming from the Shadow Paladins in the United Sanctuary.

But, for a reason the Ringmasters of the circus refused to tell the rest of the Clan, they were forbidden to come into contact with all Clans, with the exception of the Dark Irregulars, Genesis, the newly added Megacolony, and Gear Chronicle- the latter being the one they were traveling to now. Dimension Police used to be on the list, but they had suddenly lost contact with them for 'reasons unknown'.

'Reasons unknown, huh?' Harri scoffed in his mind as he watched the land pass by. 'As if…' Among his fellow Units, he was what you'd call a genius, the first- well, second- since Dusk Illusionist, Robert, who had long since left the Clan long before Harri came along- As to why, Harri couldn't tell you. And because of this- besides acting cocky and looking like a little kid when he was, in fact, thirty- he was good at seeing through lies.

And what an easy lie it was to see.

"It's rare to see you so quiet. And alone at that." The Pale Moon Unit turned around at the voice and the pair of footsteps following it.

"I'm not alone, Illusionist." Said Harri, pulling back his collar to reveal a small, sleeping pigeon. "Pop's here too."

"I wasn't aware that the pigeon counted as company," Illusionist smirked as he stopped to stand in front of him. "Brother mine." Harri puffed his cheeks in a pout and glared at the other Unit.

Masked Illusionist, Harri: his elder, twin brother... of sorts. A genius like him, but with greater abilities than the Magician counterpart. Lover of pranks- just like the younger- but to an extreme even Harri wouldn't go to. And, apparently, loves to torment the other Units.

"Shut up." Harri grumbled, gently petting Pop while Illusionist rolled his wrist in a dismissive manner. The Magician rolled his eyes before he saw Nightmare Doll Master, Brenda standing slightly behind Illusionist at his side.

"Brenda?" Harri blinked.

"Magician." Brenda greeted in an annoyed manner. The pinkette slightly leaned back at the cold greeting. Normally, the Nightmare Doll Master was cheery- if not a little- Read: Really- creepy at times- and rarely got mad. Well… except for when one of the Nightmare Dolls disappear on her- It still amazes him how _GIANT DOLLS_ manage to disappear without anyone's notice. With that in mind, he sighed as he regained his composure.

"Which one?"

"Catherine." Illusionist grinned. "She decided she wanted to see her 'Knight in Shining Armor', no matter what."

"… Huh?"

Harri finally noticed that they're traveling circus had come to a stop.

* * *

Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit didn't care if Blonde Ezel was the leader of the Gold Paladin Clan- he was going to _kill_ him when he gets back to the United Sanctuary! … After he's stopped shaking like a leaf.

Holy Mage, Candace didn't care if she was one of the weakest Units in the Clan- despite what the others say-, she was going to take down that Nightmare Doll for being so… so… _friendly_ \- for lack of a better word- with her idol!

Knight of New Sun, Catillus didn't care if his squad leader was scared half to death at this point- he was too busy _laughing_ at the ridiculous scene in front of him! And this is why he loves to go on routine patrols with Gurguit, especially since they have the tendency to run into the Pale Moon Clan.

Just a little ways from the rest of the Pale Moon circus, the Knights of the Sun- well, three of them- were patrolling their side of the United Sanctuary. The side that the Pale Moon circus usually travels by when entering or leaving the Zone. And the side that Gurguit always dreads to be near by.

If one were to see them now, they'd see a fuming/ pouting Candace, Catillus clutching his stomach as he laughed with tears coming to his eyes, and Gurguit with shadows covering his eyes, purple lines at the side of his face, and shaking like a leaf as he was held in the Nightmare Doll's hands. And also Catherine with her eyes closed as she rubbed her cheek against Gurguit's head with a small smile and a small heart floating above her head as she crouched near the other two Gold Paladin units.

It was… odd, to say the least.

"Catherine!" Harri shouted as he, Illusionist, and Brenda ran up to them- Brenda fuming at the Nightmare Doll.

"Catherine!" Brenda called to her. "Come on! Let down that poor knight so we can get back to the Clan!" Said Unit looked at her for a moment before spitting a raspberry at her and going back to what she was doing, much to Illusionist's amusement.

"Looks like she doesn't want to leave her 'Knight', Brenda." Illusionist grinned. Harri gave him a look.

"You're not helping." The Magician deadpanned. His brother just wave him off dismissively. Meanwhile, Brenda sighed next to them. A few months ago when they had performed in the United Sanctuary, Catherine had become- for lack of a better word- infatuated with Gurguit, and would often sneak off to see him after the performance was over. It was more or less a case of 'love at first sight', if nothing else.

"U- uh…" The Pale Moon Units turned to Candace, who was trying to hide behind her staff while giving them a weak glare- Which had no effect when coupled with the nervous blush on her face. "C- can you please… tell Ms. C- Catherine t- to let go of M- Mr. Gurguit?"

"P- Please do- on't!" Catillus wheezed out, trying to catch his breath. "Let me enjoy this for a little longer!" He took another look at Gurguit's terrified expression before going into another laughing fit. "HAHA!"

"Ignoring the laughing idiot…" Illusionist mischievously grinned, looking up at the Nightmare Doll. "Come on Catherine! You wouldn't want to accidently _suffocate_ you precious 'Knight', would you?"

Catherine opened her eyes to look at the Unit before pouting slightly and reluctantly set down the Gold Paladin Unit. Once his feet had hit the ground, Catillus- who finally recovered from his laughing fit- had to support him so he wouldn't fall to the ground still shaking like a leaf.

"Mr. Gurguit!" Candace exclaimed as she ran next to him. "Are you alright?!"

"You okay kid?" The Catillus smirked. "You look like you had a… Nightmare."

"S- shut up…" Gurguit stuttered before pushing himself from the older Unit and regaining his composure. "A- anyway…" He cleared his throat. "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky though."

'All things considered…' He thought, slightly shuttering under Catherine's gaze on him.

"And why's that?" Harri asked, Pop- who's now awake- flying up to sit on his top hat.

"Easy." Catillus grinned as he and Gurguit pointed their swords at the Pale Moon Units while Candace set up a small barrier around them to prevent said Units from escaping.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Brenda shouted, preparing herself to command Catherine to attack the Knights of the Sun. Beside her, Harri and Illusionist brought out their own staffs, Illusionist's smile slightly dimming.

"What we're doing," Gurguit began, his grip on the blade tightening. "Is taking you back to the United Sanctuary to find out what in Cray's name is happening to all the missing Units and how Gear Chronicle plays into this!"

 _ **…**_

 _ **BEWARE! FOR I AM THE CLIFFHANGER! TREMBLE BEFORE MY AWSOME POWER OF SUSPENSE! AND WITH MY AWESOME POWER, I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF YOU ALL! BEWARE! (For all those 'Danny Phantom' fans- or should I say 'Phans'- out there, yes. I just pulled a Box Ghost. But 'cliffhanger-style'! (Bursts out laughing) I am SO proud of this impression.)**_

 _ **Also, Catillus likes puns. Just a fair warning. (Laughs)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 26: The Sun and Moon',- even if they didn't appear in that order- hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **(Sighs) I have to say… While I'm SUPER proud of this story, I really do need to work on my other stories… I'm thinking of deleting them for now and then reposting them when I have more ideas for those stories. I haven't yet, but I probably will eventually…**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **Angelover1827-**_ _ **(Smiles) Heh, believe me when I say there's a reason why I had him remember so soon. Also, what happened to your account? The review I got from you said it was a 'Guest Review', even thought it had your name on it. Did it get deleted?**_

 _ **Himekuroyuri853-**_ _ **Thanks! Also, I like throwing curveballs in my stories when I get the chance, wither they be already written or not. (Grins)**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **First off, (Sweatdrops) Did something get into your coffee again? You're acting hyper. (Laughs) I don't mind, I'm just a little worried! But all the same, glad you like the chapter!**_

 _ **mikan26-**_ _ **(Smiles) As stated in the story's summary, 'Our Fight' updates- usually- after the new episode of 'NEXT' is released every Saturday. So besides the next 'NEXT' (Laughs- that's funny right there.) episode every Saturday, you'll have this story to also look forward to!**_ _ **As for the idea you proposed, it DOES sound interesting, though I do have something in mind for him already. Actually, now that I think about it, your idea sorta sounds like what I have planned. But since that'll come WAY later and is still in the development stages, it may change. Look forward to it though!**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15-**_ _ **Well, we didn't see Takuto this chapter, but we got to see some other 'citizens' of Cray. (Smiles) And I think it's safe to say the little guy- Taiyou- is going to be dazzled by everything on this planet.**_

 _ **DaRk ZeRo-92-**_ _ **(Jumps up in surprise) DUDE! Don't scare me like that! (Laughs) Sorry, what I mean is that I was just about to post this next chapter when you sent your review! In any case, glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(This little bit is still going strong!) Wait, MIGUEL was on Team DIRRIDER!? Also, (Laughs) I'm still laughing at Kamui's 'Team Heaven and Hell'! That was just the greatest! Also, now that I think about it, Arata looks like another character from a different anime I've seen though... And flashbacks! (Also, I like Arata already.) And wait, did they just say Noa was a GUY!? Or was that an error in translation. I dunno. And next time is Tokoha verses Taiyou, can't wait.**_

 _ **On a side note, I forgot to say this last time, but that new ending for 'NEXT' is amazing!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	27. Unlikely Contact

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **(Bangs head on wall.) I am SUCH AN IDIOT! It's already Thursday and I haven't even started writing yet! This is ridiculous! (What's more is that I can never seem to spell 'ridiculous' with having to go through spellcheck. Anyone else ever had that sort of problem before?)**_

 _ **Anyway, today's Thursday! So, it's about time I got this chapter rolling!**_

 _ **Edited on 2/4/17: I am SO sorry for being late to update for Saturday! My muse decided to die on me… I mean, I had an idea for the chapter, but then another one came in and I couldn't decide which to do. But finally, today, I decided to go with the original idea. I'm pretty sure I can fit in the other idea in another chapter so… yeah.**_

 _ **Edited on 2/12/17: Ok, I'll be honest. I seriously meant to update a LOT sooner than now. As in last week. But, I was lazy and didn't know how to write many parts of this chapter *cough* Shion's part *cough*. Once again, I apologize.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 1/26/17-Finished: 2/12/17**_

 _ **…**_

When Tokoha had stepped forward and into the Stride Gate with Shion and Am, she had expected a lot of things. Waking up alone in what looked to be a giant beehive was not one of them. Being chased around by electrical charged insects that looked suspiciously like Megacolony Units was most definitely not one of those things either.

Yup. Definitely not something someone would expect to see after stepping through a pillar of light that was _literally_ shot from _space_!

'Of all the times for us to be separated…' The Neo Nectar user thought as she ran from hiding place to hiding place to avoid the large Units. 'It had to be on a whole other planet!' It hadn't taken her long to figure out that she was no longer on Earth, and not in some large scale GIRS system. While the GIRS system can recreate environments and Units from Cray, she knew for absolute certain that it could not, however, let the Units _speak_ and actually deal _real DAMAGE_!

Though… she did admit that part of her felt excited to be on the planet that her beloved game took place on.

"Hey! I think I saw the human go this way!" Shouted a deep voice from some ways back. Tokoha grimaced at this and took a small peak behind the pillar she was hiding behind. Had they found her already?

…

…

"…" Tokoha held her breath as she waited for them to find her, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps and buzzing of the Megacolony Units fade away as they went in a different direction from where she was. The greenette slid down to the floor before bringing out her deck and holding it close to her chest. Other than finding herself on- most likely- Planet Cray, she had found that all her Vanguard cards had turned gray, rendering them useless. Was it because that she was on their planet, where they exist as real people and animals, that this has happened?

Taking a deep breath, the cardfighter got to her feet. She needed to find a way out of this beehive before those Units find her so she can look for Shion and Am. After that, they can go after Chrono and Luna.

For now, all she could do is look for a way out and hope Shion and Am were safe.

* * *

The first thing that came to Shion's mind after waking up in the middle of an ocean inside a wreaked ship was that this was definitely _not_ safe in the slightest. And it didn't help that there doesn't seem to be any sight of land nearby.

While he'll admit, he had no idea what he and the others were getting into when they had stepped through the Stride Gate- other than having the high chance- no, the assurance that they'll have to fight against company to save Chrono and Luna- he did know that this would all go to chaos sooner or later.

He just didn't expect it to happen this quickly…

"Hopefully…" Shion thought aloud to himself. "Tokoha and Am are safe and on land…" Earlier, he had seen other slabs of wood floating around the ocean, along with crates, rope, and some fabric- possibly part of a ship's sail? – as well through a hole in the hull... Also, with the small bits of fruit bobbing up and down on the waves, this 'wreckage' seems to be recent. He had tried to find something similar to a small boat to use to leave the ship, but… no such luck…

Aside from that, after all his searching, he could conclude that the ship he was on was a _pirate_ ship. Of sorts. It had all the cannon balls and some boxes of gunpower like any other armed vessel, but the broken bottles of rum, wine, and alcohol he found some ways in the back of the ship pointed towards pirates in his mind. He couldn't really say for sure until he found the hatch to the deck of the ship. (He silently swears that this ship has practically three to four floors to it. If that was true, then he may currently be on the second-to-bottom floor of the boat.)

Sighing as he exited yet _another_ room that provided no help at all, he continued to the next one. Sure, there was the option of tearing a hole into the hull and use that grappling hook he saw earlier to get to the deck, he was afraid the ship would come down if he did. Just a while back, he would have fallen through a hole in the floor had his reflexes not kicked in when they did, showing that the flooring was weak and could give away at any time. Thankfully, at least, that applied for only some places on the ship.

But still, if only they had landed near where Myoujin and the rest of Company had taken Chrono…

Shion gritted his teeth as he thought of what the Gear Chronicle could be possibly planning by doing all this. None of his moves had ever suggested going to _Cray_ of all places- at least that's where he thinks they are. It's too dark outside to tell-, especially when he was planning to take all of said planet's luck and in turn give it all of Earth's misfortune. Taking Chrono was also odd- they already had a Peacemaker!

It just didn't add up…

Thoughts still lingering on that phrase, the Royal Paladin user hadn't noticed he had knocked down a book and bottle of ink until they hit the ground with a loud thud and a sharp crash of glass breaking. The sound had made him jump in surprise before he saw the two- one of them now broken- items on the floor next to him.

Since he had put back the items he searched around back to their original places in all the other rooms, he moved to do the same with the book, the ink being unsalvageable. As he picked up the book and set it on the desk, he caught the title of the item and took a double take. And no, it wasn't because it was a diary rather, it was because of just _who_ the book belonged to.

" Journal of…" Shion began in disbelief. "Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc!?"

At least he was now sure he was definitely on Planet Cray.

* * *

Am's eyes twitched as she regained consciousness, the cold feeling of wind waking her up. Opening her eyes, she had to quickly shut them closed again when a bright light hit her vision. Blinking, she made out a canopy of leaves above her blocking out some of the sunlight, but not completely.

"Where…?" She breathed out, pushing herself slowly to her feet. The Granblue user couldn't see Kiba or Tokoha anywhere, only trees and some pieces of stone around her. "Where am I?"

"HEY!" Am jumped, fully awake now, and turned around towards the voice. She blinked when she didn't see anyone behind her. Maybe she was hearing things?

"Down here." The voice said again, annoyed. Blinking again, Am looked to her feet to see a small… fluff ball (?) wearing a hood and some gears staring up at her.

"…" Am stared at the creature before taking multiple steps backwards away from it in surprise. "Wha- what!?" She shouted, pointing at the fluff ball with eyes and a tail. "What are you!?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point?" The thing huffed, ignoring Am's question. "And more importantly, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Slightly calming down, Am lowered her hand in response, eyes narrowing.

"And where exactly is _here_?" Am boldly asked. "And if we're talking about manners, didn't anyone tell you should introduce _yourself_ before asking for someone else's name?"

"Touché…" The creature muttered. "Fine then. My name is Luckypot Dracokid, Luckypot is just fine. And you are?"

"… Am Chouno." The cardfighter finally said. Inwardly, she was dumbfounded. Wasn't that the name of a Gear Chronicle Unit Chrono uses? And... now that she thinks about it, it _does_ look like the Unit on the card, unnervingly so. Meanwhile, the Unit gave the human a look.

"Now that I've introduced myself," She started, still annoyed. "Would you please answer my question of why exactly you here?"

"I just said…" Am trailed off, a dreading feeling building up inside her. "I don't know where 'here' is…"

"Huh?" Luckypot asked disbelievingly, tilting her head. "You mean to say your lost?"

"Apparently…" Came the wary answer. The Gear Chronicle Unit stared at her for a long while before sighing.

"Well, it doesn't _seem_ like you're lying…" Luckypot slowly said. "So I guess I'll tell you. You're in the Ancient Ruins of the Dark Zone nation, Gear Chronicle's headquarters."

… What?

 _ **…**_

 _ **I FINALLY FINISHED! And I am SO sorry for how late this chapter came!**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 27: Unlikely Contact', hope you all enjoyed it! I've got to say, Shion's part of the chapter was HARD! I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't write it out! It's SO FRUSTRATING! UGH!**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **(Laughs) Heh, thanks JoKeR! While I didn't really think I was making the character adorable in the story, I do agree with you on that one for the previous chapter. Serious, I had WAY too much fun with that one! Also, I got a friend who's also hyper like you as well. I think you'd get along great!**_

 _ **Mikan26-**_ _ **Well, while we didn't get a glimpse of what exactly is going on with Chrono and the rest of Gear Chronicle, we now have Am who's ended up right where they are! Don't worry though, she'll be safe… probably. (Smiles)**_

 _ **xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**_ _ **Um… I'm not sure what you mean by that, he didn't appear in the previous chapter. But yeah, Chrono's been through some not-so-fun stuff before all this, so I suppose that's a valid reason to say that.**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(I'll be honest, I haven't been keeping up with the latest episodes of NEXT at all. I need to go and do that so I'm up to date with what's going on. By the way, does anyone have any theories concerning the Neo Nectar symbol that was on Miguel's hand some episodes back? I've got one, but I'll get to that sometime later.)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	28. Knight of the United(?) Front

**Hello** _ **and welcome back to 'Our Fight'! And for future reference… (Clears throat) HAPPY (late) VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL!**_

 _ **Yeah, so… sorry for the not-so constant updates each Saturday. I've been lazy and I apologize for that. BUT! I plan to make my updates as constant as they were last year! And to do that, I'm starting each chapter AT LEAST on Tuesday, so I have enough time to write and edit the chapter. We'll see how this works.**_

 _ **On a side note, I WAS thinking of doing a Valentine's Day special for this story, but nothing came to mind. Sorry to anyone who might've enjoyed that.**_

 _IMPORTANT QUESTION! (At least to me.): 'Cardfight Vanguard' takes place in Tokyo, right? (I know it takes place in Japan, but I seemed to never catch on to WHERE exactly the series took place.) If I'm wrong, please tell me in either a PM or when/ if you send a review for this chapter. Thank you!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't 'Cardfight Vanguard in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 2/14/17-Finished: 2/18/17**_

 _ **…**_

With everything going on the it was, Emi Sendou didn't know what to think, or do.

At first, it was just a plain, ordinary day for her. Wake up, get ready for school, greet her mother, read the new letter from her brother Aichi- he's somewhere in Europe the last she heard-, walk to school with Mai and begin classes for the day. A normal day, but not for long.

Around her second to last class of the day, a strange, multi-colored light had erupted from somewhere around downtown Tokyo, which had caused nearly all of the students to either run outside to get a better view of the light- Including Trinity Dragon- or crowd the windows of the classroom. A few seconds later, they all began to collapse, Emi being one of the first to do so.

After that… what she experienced was something straight out of dream. Or maybe, it _was_ a dream. She could barely remember it through all the fear she was feeling right now.

Anyway, after she had regained consciousness, she saw that everyone in the classroom she was in, including the teacher as well, were still unconscious. The Bermuda Triangle user tried to wake up Nagisa- who was in the same class as her at the time-, but she wouldn't wake up. She had even resorted to dumping a cold bottle of water on her, but still no change. (Emi felt guilty for giving her a potential cold.) And looking outside, everyone else was also affected by that light.

But why wasn't Emi as well?

It wasn't long until she decided to go home and find out if her mother was alright. And as she went along, the pinkette saw that everyone she saw was also asleep in the same manner as everyone back at school. When she arrived home, the first thing she saw was her mother passed out on the kitchen floor. To say that Emi was scared was an understatement; She was terrified.

After getting her onto the couch- she wasn't strong enough to get her mother all the way to her room with how shaky she was at the time- Emi found herself seated on the living room's love-chair holding a new, more recent letter from Aichi. She hadn't opened it yet, but she didn't need to do so to tell that whatever was going on, her brother was involved. And as much as she wanted to go after him and make sure he was safe- He may be older than her and more mature now, but that didn't mean he was no longer clumsy and that she couldn't worry darn it! – all she could do now was stay by their other's side and hope he'll be safe.

"You better be alright, big brother…" Emi said aloud to herself. "Because when you get back, you're getting a scolding of a lifetime for making me worry so much!"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Everyone gave the bluenette a surprised look/ blinked at the sudden loud sneeze.

"M- Mr. Aichi…" Taiyou started. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Aichi said with a nervous smile. "Though, I get the feeling I won't be once we get back home after all this…"

"?"

"Anyway~." Ren sang as he walked ahead of the group. "I think we've finally arrived! Taiyou~!" He said, looking at the Gold Paladin user. "Ready for you first look at the United Sanctuary?"

"The United Sanctuary!?" Taiyou exclaimed, running to stand next to the Shadow Paladin user. Just as Ren had implied, there it was- the United Sanctuary of Planet Cray in all its glory. And it did not disappoint. Tall, white shining building could be seen within the bordering walls circling the city, a beautiful castle- Aichi idly pointed out from the side that was the headquarters of this Nation- center directly in the middle of it. It was only a general description, but the city was breath taking.

"Mr. Aichi?" Leon hummed as he glanced around them. "Weren't Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark supposed to meet us here?"

"That's right." Ibuki nodded in agreement.

"Did something come up?" Kai questioned. Aichi shook his head.

"I don't think so." Aichi said. "There isn't supposed to be a meeting today. They may be still on patrol or got held up." Meanwhile, Taiyou stared at them in disbelief. He was going to meet Mr. Ren and Mr. Aichi's Avatars!? Seriously!? If his was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Though, he- like everyone else- could do without the whole of two planets being in danger mess...

"Oh!" Ren exclaimed, looking towards the bottom of the hill they were on. "Found them!" Taiyou looked towards where the elder cardfighter was looking and could say, with absolute certainty, that his initial image of the two Blaster Units went down in flames.

Why?

Well…

"YOU B*****D!" Shouted Blaster Dark, multiple veins appearing on his head as he kicked his lighter counterpart in the stomach. "Thanks to you, Takuto has gone and disappeared again!?"

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT!?" Blaster Blade yelled as he suddenly punched the other behind their head, veins like his darker counterpart appearing on his head as well. "You were the one who saw him last!"

"P- please calm down you two!" Angelic called to them from the side- He was sent along with them to make sure what was going on _wouldn't_ happen. Obviously, it was for naught. Meanwhile, Starlight- who told them of the news in the first place- was hiding behind the Liberator.

"Wha… hah?" Taiyou blundered in disbelief, head tilting to the side. He was completely lost at this point. And from the disbelief and confusion in Kai and Ibuki's eyes, they were most likely in the same situation. Luckily for them, Leon, Aichi, and Ren were acting like this is a normal occurrence, even if Aichi was laughing nervously at the scene. Ren, on the other hand, was full-blown laughing outright.

"Of course, this would happen…" Leon muttered, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Heh he…" Aichi sweated, nervously scratching his cheek. "Maybe getting them both for this was a bad idea…"

"Is this…" Kai gestured to the fighting/ bickering Units below them. "Normal?"

"You have no idea…"

"Um… uh…" Taiyou stuttered, looking back and forth between the elder cardfighters and the two Paladins before settling on the latter. Gathering his courage, he called out to them. "E- excuse me!" He shouted towards them, trying to get their attention. And it worked.

"WHAT!?" Blade and Dark shouted in unison towards Taiyou, annoyed their fight was interrupted. It took all of the Gold Paladin user's willpower to not hide behind- the still laughing- Ren. He _did_ let out a squeak and took a step back at that though.

"Sir Vanguards!" Angelic exclaimed in relief, flying slightly forward. "You've arrived!" Next to him, Blade stiffened before standing rigid, dropping Dark onto the ground in the process.

"S- Sir Aichi!" Blade quickly stuttered. "F- forgive me for my behavior! I should have noticed your presence!"

"I- it's alright, Blaster Blade…" Aichi said with a wavy smile. "And you don't have to call me 'Sir', Aichi is just fine."

"Apologies, Sir Aichi!" Said person gave a nervous, yet fond, laugh at that.

"Suck up…" Dark grumbled as he stood up. Looking towards the humans- who were coming down the hill-, he glared at them. "So? What the hell took you all so long?" Blade elbowed him at that. "Ack- what was that for!?"

"Show some respect Dark." Blade glared at him. "They're our Vanguards."

"The only Vanguard I respect here is Ren, got that idiot?"

"WHY YOU- "

"Sorry, Sir Vanguards…" Starlight quietly said as she floated closer towards the cardfighters, the two stronger Paladins resuming their bickering. "We didn't mean for your welcome to be like this."

"It's fine." Ibuki spoke up, having not said a thing during the whole ordeal. "I suppose this is to be expected, they _are_ virtually opposites in every meaning of the word."

"R- really?" Asked Taiyou, who was somewhat in a staring contest with Angelic, who- back on Earth- was one of the Units he used in his cardfights. It didn't last long, as said Unit then smiled and held a hand towards his Vanguard.

"Nice to finally meet you, my Vanguard." Angelic grinned brightly. "I'm Angelic Liberator; Call me Angelic." Taiyou looked at the offered hand before returning the gesture.

"Yeah." Taiyou nodded, smiling. "I'm Taiyou. Nice to meet you too!"

"A- and I'm Starlight Trumpeter, Starlight for short." Said Unit floated towards the two. "Sorry for Mr. Blade and Mr. Dark's behavior, Mr. Taiyou."

" It's alright, Ms. Starlight. Though, I think my image of them has gone up with the wind…"

With Blade and Dark still arguing- and now back to physically fighting- in the background, could you really blame the fact Taiyou was now doubting the 'unity' of the United Sanctuary? No? Didn't think so.

 _ **…**_

 _ **Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade are the equivalent of a relationship between a cat and dog; They barely ever get along.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 28: Knights of the United(?) Front', hope you all enjoyed it! Also, this chapter's title is LONG! (laughs) Ha… I find it funny because the titles are usually short. Then again, this chapter is a little longer than other ones. I think.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **himekuroyuki853-**_ _ **Hey! I managed to write most of your username by memory! Score for me! Anyway, thank you! I figured that since they've never actually been ON Cray, they would be a little freaked out. Personally, I find Am's reaction to be one of my masterpieces! (Laughs) I enjoyed writing her reaction!**_

 _ **mikan26-**_ _ **(Blinks) It was shorter than the others? Weird. When I checked the word count, all the chapters were about the same length. Maybe most of the words were from the 'Author Notes' instead of the actual story… Meh… Regardless, I'm proud of that chapter like all the rest and I'm glad you still liked it!**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **First off… (Dies of laughter) I LOVE that comment you make about Shion and that diary! That was just great! Second, (Sweatdrops) Luckypot Dracokid is a girl, not a boy. It's fine though, I couldn't decide on Luckypot's gender for a long while when I put her in the story. Also, you have NO idea how long I've been planning to bring them to Cray. We're in for quite the ride!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(Bursts out laughing) Mamoru made Jamie a commentator! This is amazing! Haha! And, as always, Luna and Am are just absolutely adorable together! Aside from that, I really did miss seeing Am and Luna in the show. Also, and this is from episode 19 (I think) but when Chrono said 'I wonder if Planet Cray is out there' (Or something among those lines) I SENSED FORESHADOWING! Does anyone else also feel the same? (I'm still in love with the OP and ED songs/ PVs) NAGISA IS BACK!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	29. Ocean Dwellers

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **You know, the fact we're one chapter away from thirty had finally hit me yesterday after posting the previous chapter. And also looking back on how the story first began, 'Our Fight' has come a long way now. I know this sounds like something fit for a final chapter when this isn't it, but still. Once again, because I'm pretty sure I've said this before, thank you all for sticking around for this story!**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards to the next chapter!**_

 _ **Edited on 2/26/17: I'm so sorry for the late update! But hey! At least I'm not updating a whole week or two later, right? (Laughs) Heh he… right?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 2/19/17-Finished: 2/26/17**_

 ** _…_**

" _IT'S GONE!"_ Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris jumped in his seat at the loud yell from the door next to him. And considering how thick the walls are supposed to be, hearing that yell was a feat in itself.

Currently, he, Blanc, and their Captain- Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir- were back at the Granblue base in the uncharted waters in the far corners of the Magallanica Nation. The reason being was that they were still waiting for their new ship to be built during the last fight between the Granblue Captains by a certain pirate- *cough*Nightrose and her Nightrose Pirates*cough* - and Noir managed to break an arm in the fight. (On the bright side, it was almost completely healed.) Of course, they, along with probably the rest of the entire Clan, practically live on their ships and among the Seven Seas, but they needed to have _someplace_ to build ships and resupply. Hence, the hidden base in the farthest corner of the Magallanica. But that's not what's important now. Instead…

The door to the Granblue Unit's room slammed open, revealing a very upset Blanc that had an aura seeming to radiate 'If you don't answer me/ answer correctly, I'm going to kill you'. A moment of silence passed between the two before Gris finally broke it.

"Uh…" He carefully started- He may like to mess with the older Unit, but even the most mischievous of pirate have enough sense to not mess with her when she's like this. (Well, maybe not Cody the Ghostie, among other pirates.) "What…exactly, is missing?"

"MY JOURNAL THAT'S WHAT!"

Oh…

… _Oh._

Gris gaped at the enraged female Unit in front of him. If what Blanc had said was true, then this was a huge emergency. The last time this happened, the Pirate Belle sent the one who stole her journal last time- Waterspout Djinn (He lost a bet.)- to the infirmary with a fractured arm, two broken legs, a nearly cracked skull, a broken rib, and a black eye. (A lot of lady pirates cried over that.) And that was _before_ Djinn almost opened and read the book. The younger Unit shuddered to think what would've happened if the Unit had actually opened it, even worse _read_ it.

"Ah..." The Unit began. "No... are you sure you didn't just misplace it in your room?"

"If it was, don't you think I would've found it by now?!" The younger Unit wisely decided to stay silent at this point.

After a few moments of awkward staring/ glaring at each other, Blanc stalked out of his room- seeing as he was telling the truth about where her journal was-, muttering curses. Meanwhile, Gris silently prayed to the Pirate King of Redemption, Dragut that whoever has that book would not end up in Davy Jones' locker. Hopefully, it was only misplaced in one of the other rooms in the base or maybe on one of the floating bits of the deserted ships floating around from the last Pirate Captain Fight… Then it'd be easy to get back…

* * *

In the middle of reading, Shion suddenly sneezed.

'Someone must be planning to kill me…' He silently thought to himself, shuddering. Shion wasn't really one for superstition, but with everything going the way it was these past few days, well… he wasn't taking any chances.

Shaking off the feeling and flipping to another page, Shion quickly skimmed the handwritten words on it before moving onto the next one, albeit uncomfortably. In complete honesty, he would never, ever, read a girl's personal journal/diary if he could ever help it. But considering he was stuck on an abandoned ship with no rowing boat or something at least resembling a raft, this was probably his best bet at finding out about what may be happening to Cray. If Ryuzu had intended to come to Cray since the beginning, then he must've had some sort plan involving the Units of Cray. And if that were the case…

Who knows what he could've done while here. Could he have contacted the Units here somehow? Convince them to join him? If so, how long has he been able to contact them in the first place? After the original Stride Gate was opened?

 _Since before then?_

The Royal Paladin user flipped to another page. Of course, he knew he'd probably find nothing on the subject of Ryuzu and his movements on Cray, but it was better than nothing. All the other books he had found were either in smithereens, unreadable, or just overall completely destroyed. And considering he was already reading the journal, there was no going back from this. (He will admit, it was interesting to read about how the Captains of the Granblue Clan seem to always get into fights, resulting in sunken and destroyed ships like the one he was on right now. That, and how, apparently, Blanc seems to act like a mother looking after the child known as her captain, Noir.)

Sighing, Shion could only hope to the heavens that no one ever finds out about this. He'd probably get an earful if Tokoha and Am found out. If he somehow ran into Blanc while here on the other hand…

… He didn't want to think about it.

He flipped to another page.

* * *

Tokoha breathed out a sigh of relief as she slid down fully onto the ground against the large slab of rock she was hiding behind. After avoiding and running from the Megacolony Units for quite some time now (She couldn't count the number of times she was almost discovered/ caught by the large Units before now.), she finally managed to find the exit. How she did it, she'd never know and, quite frankly, didn't care. She was just glad she was out. After that, she had just kept on running until she was a fair distance from the Units.

Unfortunately for her, she was now presented with another problem; Even though Tokoha escaped, the Neo Nectar user was now completely, and utterly, _lost_.

In retrospect, she really was already lost ever since she found herself in what she was absolutely was Megacolony's home, HQ at least. But what else would you expect when you find yourself on an entirely different planet than your own? A landmark telling you exactly where you are? Speaking of which…

Tokoha blinked as she finally took in her surroundings. Large slabs of rock jutting out of the ground, large puddles- lakes? – of water all over the landscape, some trees and bushes rounding the entire area, yeah, she was definitely not in Megacolony territory anymore. In fact, it looked a lot like…

The greenette closed her eyes in thought as she adopted the traditional 'thinking pose'. If she was on Cray, then wouldn't the layout of the Nations be the same? Let's see… the area she was in doesn't resemble any of the fields in the Nation Zoo- where Megacolony resides-, so she wasn't in said Nation anymore. Now, if the cardfighter was remembering the map of Cray correctly- those maps are in every Card Shop and Branch there is-, then Zoo shares a separate island from the rest of Cray with another Zone, ruling out United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Star Gate, and Dark Zone. So, that leaves only…

"A… human?" Tokoha's eyes snapped open at the small, but sudden, voice coming from in front of her. Looking around, she didn't see anyone around her. Maybe she was hearing things? (The image of a terrified Chrono hearing voices back at school flashed in her mind, making her unconsciously clench a fist to her chest, shaking in worry for her friend and teammate.)

"D… down here." Blinking, the Neo Nectar user looked down towards the hole of water in front of her and was met with shy, sky blue eyes. And looking closely, she could she the tips of a fish tail poking out of the water's surface behind the small girl.

'Angelic Star… Coral.' Tokoha's mind supplied. 'A Bermuda Triangle Unit.'

Magallanica. She was in the Nation of Magallanica.

 ** _…_**

 _ **Ugh, seriously… chapters should not be this difficult to write. Especially if they're not very long, just about 4-5 pages…**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 29: Ocean Dwellers ', hope you all enjoyed it! (Sighs) Why oh why must writing be SO difficult at times… We may never know… And, once again, I apologize for the late update.**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **mikan26-**_ _ **Glad to know I'm not the only one! (Smiles) And yeah, the Blasters do NOT get along in the slightest. I'm not sure if this chapter is long like the last few, but it at least fits the minimum amount of words I've set for each chapter! (Few minutes later.) Never mind. I just check how the chapter looks, and it doesn't really seem that long, sorry.**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **(Smiles) Don't worry, I'm sure Luckypot forgives you. Also, (Bursts out laughing) Now I've got the image of Blade visiting Aichi randomly just to say "Hi!" Heh! And, uh… Blade purring in his sleep doesn't seem that likely. Now, Blonde Ezel of Gold Paladin on the other hand… (Insert smiley face here.)**_

 _ **Amelia dragneel15-**_ _ **I honestly doubt those two will ever stop fighting unless the situation calls for it. And thanks! More awesome chapters are to come soon!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **Okay, first off, LUNA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, I love her. Of course, I like Am too (I will admit I hated her at first, but she grew on me.), but Luna is my favorite idol in Vanguard. Oh, hi Nagisa. Chrono, good luck with her. (Laughs) And, Pfft, do I detect Kazuma having a slight crush on Luna? Nah, I'm probably reading too much into it. And I wanna know about these girls Kazuma keeps reminiscing about. And what is this about hearing a voice, Onimaru!? (That's his name, right?) Foreshadowing much? Nagisa… overreacting much? (Laughs) Ha! I love how Chronojet went blasting off into the distance, that was great! I KNEW IT! Kazuma does like Luna! Ibuki, just what are you planning/ hiding from us now?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	30. Falling Further into Darkness

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **AAAUUUGGGHHH! It's already Thursday and I still have NOTHING DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! (Sighs) … This sucks… To all you reading, if this isn't posted on Saturday, then I'll put up a notice instead telling you how I've got nothing for this week. Hopefully that won't happen, I have a sort of fair idea of what I want to do for this chapter. Sort of…**_

 _ **Edited on 3/5/17: Okay, I apologize for not putting up the notice I had mentioned before. I forgot to do that. On the bright-side, I got the chapter done, so that's great.**_

 _ **Edited on the same day as above: Okay, I meant to update with this chapter earlier, but I thought you'd like this one part I added into the chapter. So, onward with chapter 30!**_

 _ **Also… (Cheers) IT'S FINALLY SPRING BREAK! And since me and my family will be going with a few friends to New Mexico (Not saying where for privacy reasons and stuff.), either this week will have an early update, or no update at all. I'll put up an A/N message as the next chapter if there won't be an update. But for now, we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 3/2/17-Finished: 3/5/17**_

 ** _…_**

Am shifted uneasily as she sat against a tree nearby where she had woken up. It had been almost an hour or so- She couldn't really tell, as there was no telling if time on Cray really did go as fast as it does on Earth- since Luckypot had left her in the forest and she was beginning to worry. The Unit had said she'd be back in half an hour or so. But now, double that time had already gone by.

While she had no reason to worry- or for that matter, trust- the small Unit, having only met her and hour ago, she was the only one that can give her information on what might be going on here and, possibly, Company and what may have become of Luna and Chrono.

Sighing, Am adjusted her position so that she was laying on the ground on her back. There was no telling how long it would be before Luckypot came back and, to be blunt, the Granblue user was bored out of her mind. She didn't move from her spot in fear she may either get more lost than she already was, encounter something dangerous and life-threatening, and possibly losing a potential ally to help her find the others.

The bluenette yawned, a breeze rustling the leafs above her. Aside from the looming danger of whatever Ryuzu is planning, the world around her seemed quiet and peaceful. So, taking a small nap while waiting for the Gear Chronicle Unit wouldn't hurt, right. (She doubted that, but she also doubted she could stay awake any longer.)

Her eyes slowly closed, welcoming sleep as her world closed to black…

 _CRACK!_

… Until the sound of a twig breaking make her snap back into the awake world.

Am quickly climbed to her feet, her senses on full alert as she prepared herself for whatever was approaching. One part of her said that it may be Luckypot, but the other part was screaming that it may be something dangerous instead. But, thankfully, this inner conflict ceased once she saw a familiar ball of white fur and bronze gears walk into her line of sight.

"Oh…" The cardfighter sighed in relief. "It's just you…" Looking at the Unit- who oddly didn't meet her eyes confidently like when they first encountered each other- she turned serious. "You were gone for a while now. Did something happen?"

"…" The small Unit didn't say anything in response. In fact, she instead seemed to shrink in on herself, which set off warning bells in Am's mind.

"Luckypot?"

"… Ms. Am." The Unit finally said after a moment, looking up towards Am. "I…" She bowed her head again. "I apologize for what is about to happen. I am sorry."

Am opened her mouth to ask what exactly she was talking about before feeling as if there were eyes set on her from behind. Before she could turn around, the Granblue user felt a sharp pain come from her neck as it was hit by something, causing her world to fall into black.

* * *

If the sight of the United Sanctuary from a distance was already considered amazing, then it was nothing compared to actually being in the large kingdom/ city.

For probably the tenth time that day, Taiyou gaped in awe at the sight before him. Pure white buildings were all along the sides of the gray brick streets he and others walked along, home to different stores and wares and home to Units as well. In fact, it was similar to the streets of Tokyo, only combined with a medieval kingdom. But that really wasn't the biggest surprise…

It was the people who lived here.

When the Gold Paladin user imagined Cray, he only thought the Units of Cray lived on this planet. But, as it turns out, there were also people and animals here who were NOT Units at all. If anything- aside from living on a completely different planet-, they were exactly like people on Earth. Taiyou would've loved to talk with some of them about what it's like to live on Cray, if it weren't for the constant glances being thrown at him.

The brunette quickly averted his gaze from the small family he was looking, blushing as he realized that he had been starting. Looking towards the older cardfighters, he saw that they didn't seem nervous in the slightest. If anything, they looked to be in their element- At least, Aichi, Ren and Leon were. Taiyou had seen Kai and Ibuki throwing a few curious glances around here and there.

"Is there something wrong, Taiyou?" Asked Aichi- as he was the closest to him-, noticing that he looked uncomfortable. Said person looked towards him, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Mr. Aichi. "Replied Taiyou. "It's just…" The bluenette gave him a warm smile.

"They're not afraid of you." The younger cardfighter looked up in surprise. How did he… "Believe me, when I first met them, they had the same reaction to me as well. They're just curious as to who you are." Taiyou nodded before realizing what Aichi had just said.

"Wait." Taiyou started in surprise. "You've been to Cray before?"

"Yeah." The Royal Paladin user nodded. "Though, the first time I came here, Cray was in great danger. Like it is now…" He finished, muttering the last part mostly to himself before smiling again. "But for now, it's more peaceful here than it was then."

"Oh…" To Taiyou, it was obvious that Aichi was upset. And from what he was just told, it was more than likely because Cray was in trouble again, and that he was worried for the Units of this planet.

And Taiyou could wholly agree that he was also worried. Not just for the Units, but also for Chrono, Hiroki, and everyone else back home. He didn't know what had become of them after that bright flash of light back on Earth, but he knew that they would be alright. But while he believed that…

He still felt as if something terrible was about to happen soon.

* * *

 _She felt like she was in a waking dream, or would it be more appropriate to call it a waking nightmare?_

 _She could feel that her eyes were open, yet she couldn't anything but darkness around her. Black, misty darkness. Her limbs wouldn't, couldn't, move no matter how hard she willed them to. It was like something was restricting or holding them in place._

 _Her thoughts where fuzzy, often to the point where she couldn't think at all. But when it wasn't like that, she'd find herself struggling against the darkness and trying to escape wherever 'here' was. For how long this has been going on, she couldn't say or tell._

 _But at least, as of sometime ago, she wasn't all alone in this darkness. Before, she would hear faded voices, be it from a friend, or the ones who introduced themselves as Zodiac Time Beasts. There was also the time when she heard someone else's voice- Chrono's- as he was, what sounded like, banging against some sort of wall. Soon after that, all the voices stopped, and she was alone again. Then, gradually, the darkness had begun to shift until... she wasn't the only one here. Wherever 'here' was._

 _While the girl was 'awake', the boy in front of her was 'asleep'. She knew who it was, but she didn't know why he was here. The only reason she could think of, was that he was like her: Trapped in this never-ending darkness…_

 _So, while she is here, floating in this darkness with the sleeping boy, she can only hope that Am was safe and sound…_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Ten guesses on who the people in the last part of the chapter are. (Insert smiley face here)**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 30: Falling Farther into Darkness', hope you all enjoyed it! And you all know what? I'm starting to think I should update on Sundays instead. I've been updating late for a while now…**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **Yup! Shion better hope that he's already gone from the ship before the Beautiful Blood Pirates (Noir's crew) go arrive there! Also, I think it would probably be Blaster Dark doing that instead of Blade. Dark IS a Shadow Paladin Unit and Ren uses Shadow Paladin, so I think it'd be more sense if it was Dark.**_

 _ **mikan26-**_ _ **Considering we were dealing with pirates, the Davy Jones' Locker was an absolute MUST to be put in! (Laughs) And we've got ourselves a look into the United Sanctuary. As for Chrono… (Smiles) Wait and see!**_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(Note: The following was written BEFORE the episode came out.) I'm just going to say that I've been looking forward to this one ever since I saw the preview.**_

 _ **(Note: The following was written AFTER the episode came out.) N- Nao? Holy clockwork I think my theory on those Vanguard Symbols that was on Miguel's hand may be true! And wow, there is so much mistrust between Onimaru and Ibuki, isn't there? Onimaru, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking! Leave poor Chrono alone! I'm torturing him enough in this story as it is! ONIMARU REALLY DOES HAVE A MARK ON HIS HAND! I KNEW IT! And… crud… what's Nao's teammates going to do when they see him (her? I forgot.) like this?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	31. Sky Lights

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Fight'!**_

 _ **HOLY CLOCKWORK! As of today, on March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of 2017, we have hit**_ _ **100 REVIEWS**_ _ **, courtesy of**_ _ **D C JoKeR H S**_ _ **! Now this is what I call a milestone! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and, of course, thank you all for reading this story all this time!**_

 _ **Fun Fact: I didn't realize that 'Our Fight' hit 100 reviews until about eight or so hours after I got the hundredth review. When I did, I was calm on the inside, but was cheering like crazy and threw a mental party in my head! (Laughs) Yeah, I'm weird. But aren't we all?... Anyway, on to the story!**_

 _ **Also, the reason why I haven't updated the last two weeks was due to allergies… I think. I never had an allergic reaction, but I was miserable the last two week. But I'm fine now!**_

 _ **Edited 6/10/17: Sorry for the unexpected stop in updates! School was busy as heck among other things, but I'm back now! I'll try to get back into the habit of weekly updates. After that's done, I'll restart my 'Reaction Corner' at the end of the chapters as usual. Also… it feels good to be updating this story one again.**_

 _ **Edited 10/12/17: Cross Country combined with Marching Band and normal school will be the death of me. That's all I'm going to say. (That, and last week's episode was the best thing ever. The opening too!)**_

 _ **Edited 1/14/17: IT'S DONE! I FINALLY DID IT! (Happy crying)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cardfight Vanguard' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 3/26/17-Finished: 1/14/18 (Holyclockworkthattookforever-)**_

 ** _…_**

Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat pouted as she walked outside of her personal, small hideout on the edge of the Star Gate Nation. This particular edge of the world was home to various criminals, thieves, smugglers and the such that are on the run from the Dimension Police- the official(?)- she only adds a question mark due to the fact that all Clans (Well, most of them, Spike Brothers.) have their own forms of law enforcement- protectors of Cray. Consisting of primarily Aliens and Battleroids, they were quite a force to be reckoned with when they set their sights on something.

Anyway, back to what Pretty Cat was pouting about. No, she didn't get caught after stealing the beautiful gem, the Unit had gotten away just fine (But not before she messed around with Elegance Feather with a small game of cat and mouse.) and had gotten back to her hideout without any trouble whatsoever. What she was upset about was how the gem had lost its shine a little after she had taken it. Of course, because she was busy getting away while simultaneously playing around with Feather, she hadn't noticed it at first. But when the thief was finally clear of those, ' _heroes_ ', she had taken out the gem to see it in the state it was in now: dull and lackluster.

'And after all the trouble I went through for this supposed _'Jewel of the Lost Traveler'_ too…' Pretty Cat silently muttered in her mind. Oh well… If there was any sort of upside to this, it'd be that she managed to hit Feather with her special 'Surprise Gifts' before she escaped. Her hair's going to be a revolting, puke green for the next few weeks, something the Unit is going to thoroughly enjoy when they run into each other again.

She took a turn towards a slightly narrowed- but wide enough- alley between some buildings, taking out the gem she had stolen about an hour ago now. As she walked, she failed to notice the figure following her.

"Now what to do with you?" Pretty Cat mused, examining the clear-colored crystal. "I could sell you; Even if your shine is gone, you'd still be able to fetch a pretty price." She absent-mindedly started to throw the crystal up into the air and catch it again. "Or maybe I can just keep you. Something to liven up the house." The Unit didn't really live in a house. It was more like a small, underground bunker that had a bed, a small bathroom, a kitchen, a closet, and a washer. (Hey, she may be a thief, but she wasn't going to settle for something like a cave or tent or anything less than what had the basic necessities!)

Though, on second thought, the jewel probably wouldn't make much of a difference considering she decorated the home with all the various treasures and valuables she had stolen over the years, excluding the items she uses to keep her kitchen well stocked with food. Girl's gotta eat, after all. She threw the jewel into the air again. Maybe she _will_ sell it…

…

…

Pretty Cat blinked when she didn't feel the weight of the gem in her hand after a few moments. Looking up, she couldn't see it in the air either. She hadn't thrown it up that hard, did she? Looking back, it wasn't behind her either, so where-

A shadow passed by above her, the shadow-covered figure jumping from roof to roof clutching something that seemed to slightly shine-

… _Oh, hell no!_

Letting out a growl, the Unit ran and jumped on top of a nearby dumpster and onto a rooftop before giving chase the other thief. That was her catch! No way was she going to let some low-level thief take her prize!

Though… she will admit that this thief had SOME level of skill- there aren't many Units that are skilled enough to navigate the rooftops of the Slums of Star Gate without tripping every now and then. Even she, who's lived here practically all her life, _still_ has some sort of difficulty when traveling by the roofs-

Pretty Cat slightly tripped over a loose shingle as the thief suddenly made a hard-right turn.

'Son of a- 'The Unit inwardly cursed. This was starting to REALLY grate on her nerves-

A bright flash of light blinded her.

* * *

Chris softly grunted as he stood from the hospital bed, having finally decided to at least attempt at getting himself to move. (All the doctors and nurses were likely to have fallen asleep, based on what he saw after looking through the city's security camera, so there was no one to stop him from probably making his condition worse.) He kept a firm grip on the hospital bed with one hand, the other holding onto a nearby IV stand as he tried to get his balance- At least Leon thought to put a wheelchair near his bed before leaving.

"The moment I'm able to walk just fine…" He muttered under his breath, struggling to reach the wheelchair. (Why couldn't it be directly next to the bed, not the side of the medical supplies _next_ to the bed!?) After some painful minutes, he finally reached the chair, relieved to, well, relieve his still weak legs of his own weight. Now all he had to do was check on the Branch Managers, who, based on a good hunch, may possibly wake up at some point due to their strong bonds with their Clans and Avatars…

And just so happen to be on a completely different from him.

"Better get started then…" Chris muttered to himself. Slowly, he maneuvered himself towards the door- painfully, he may be able to still work his fingers like nothing was wrong, as evidenced earlier while on his computer, but his arms still felt sore. Thankfully, elevators existed.

Chris froze as what seemed like a bright flash of light occurred behind him. It lasted for only a few seconds before disappearing, Chris's body twisting behind him once it had faded. There was nobody there, save for Hiroki, who still showed no signs of waking up-

Chris's eyes widened even more as the Dimension Police user's eyes slowly twitched open. Correction, showed no signs of waking up _till now_.

* * *

"What…" Tokoha breathed, her eyes fixed on the thin ray of light now disappearing from Cray's night sky. "Is that normal?" Some odd hours had passed since she encountered Coral and to be perfectly honest, she was amazed. She knew that Cray was a wonder in its own league, but actually hearing about just how much it is so from one of its residents herself made Tokoha starry-eyed just thinking about it. And that was only for Magallanica. (Coral had never really been outside her Clan's Nation. That was normally only done by their leaders when meeting with other Clans in another Nation.)

"N- no…" Coral worriedly said, Tokoha turning to her. "I- I've only seen it one other time, b- but the others say that it's not natural."

"Not natural…" The cardfighter echoed, eyes narrowing as she looked back to the sky, a single name going through her mind at the description. 'Ryuzu.' Being the cause of that same sort of light back on Earth, it made sense to believe he was behind this. That being said…

Tokoha took her gaze away from the sky and to the ground, going into thought. The first time, she assumed, this happened, was when Company went through, Shion, Am, and her following right after them. Going by that and what Coral said, something similar to their arrival had happened just now before them. Which brings that question…

 _What came through this time?_

 _ **…**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 31: Sky Lights', hope you all enjoyed it! And I'm REALLY sorry for the unexpected leave!**_

 _ **Review Responses-**_

 _ **himekuroyuki853-**_ _ **Ding! Ding! DING! (Laughs) We have a winner! I suppose it was pretty obvious when you think about everything that's happened in the story so far. And thanks! I figured that everyone- namely everyone who's never been to Cray- would be in awe of the planet and, of course, wary of their surrounds as well. They're on a completely different planet after all!**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **Yeah, I've also wondered why the really nice people are always targeted. And OMW, Noa IS pulling a Ren on us! (Laughs) I didn't even realize that until you pointed it out! Nice catch!**_

 _ **xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**_ _ **(Smiles) Yes, it is Chrono… (Laughs) I have no idea what else to say!**_

 _ **Kiri Kaitou Clover-**_ _ **First off, hello! Long time no see! (By that, I mean it's been awhile since I've seen you send a review. Or update your crossover story. But that's beside the point! (Frantically sweatdrops) Second, yup! We've diverged A LOT from the original canon of the 'G Series'! Also, (Laughs) I never noticed that Aichi said similar lines to the ones I've written in this story! It's pretty cool to see similarities between your own story and canon when you've written said story before that specific part of canon was released, you know? And I also pity Shion, Tokoha, and especially Am… I'm so mean to them and Chrono. (Nervously Laughs)**_

 _ **(The following responses are for the notice I had previously put on this site, err, story, before updating with this chapter.)**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S-**_ _ **Thank you so much for your support JoKeR! I really appreciate it! Hopefully, this chapter falls under the 'Good Stuffs' category! (Laughs)**_

 _ **KazeTkmt-**_ _ **I- I don't know what to say other than thank you very much! It makes me really happy to hear the people reading this story say they like the story and what about it they like! (Dramatically bows) THANK YOU!... (Laughs and stands straight) Okay, I'm just being dramatic now. But seriously, thank you.**_

 _ **Daygon Yuuki-**_ _ **Ehh… as I said before, I went on an unexpected break, so I couldn't have updated even if I really wanted to, sorry. (I blame Author's Block) Hope this chapter was worth the wait though!**_

 _ **To all those after-**_ _ **Two things, one, even if Shouma is a pain in the neck, please handle your tempers, karma's coming to him soon… Won't say more on that, heh, Second, writer's block is a cold-hearted murder. It was EXTREMELY difficult to write most parts of this chapter because of it.**_

 _TO THOSE WHO WISHED ME A GOOD TRIP: Thank you all so much! The trip turned out to be amazing and we all had a lot of fun! (Grins) I even learned how to snow ski, which was awesome! (I also was finally allowed to have coffee for once, hah!) Also, I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me during my unexpected break in writing. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!_

 _ **Reaction Corner-**_ _ **(… I don't want to do this for the previous two episodes, so I'll just do this week's)**_

 _ **(Edited 5/15/17: Forget it, I'll resume the reaction corner when I get back to my normal updating schedule… *Sighs* Which, at this rate, won't be for a while.)**_

 _ **Edited 1/14/17: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do anything for this until I got my regular updating schedule back on track, but I need to say this:**_

 _ **Why, why, WHY COULDN'T CHRONO BE DIFFRIDED BY GYZE!? WHY? I wanted to see that happen SO badly, you all don't even know. (Sobs)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


End file.
